Dimensional Heroes: Wrath of the White Witch
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Motorville where they meet a young boy named Oliver. However, they soon learn that the world they are visiting is not the only one they are meant to visit.
1. Journey to Another World

It was only a few days after what has gone on in the Shinto Universe as they slowly approached the new world.

"Arriving in Motorville." Tails said.

"Huh, seems like Al's already started making a name for herself." Simon said showing a newspaper headline.

"Treasure thief defeats demon king…." Hope said.

"Ugh...you'd think the public would know it's 'Treasure Fighter' by now." Kagura said annoyed.

"Because no one has ever heard of such a vocation. They all think that everyone that seeks treasure is either a Treasure Hunter or a thief." Zelos said.

"Yeah, Treasure Fighter. To me that sounds like someone who fights treasure or uses treasure to fight." Indigo said.

"Well, she does use magic items that are found in dungeons and labyrinths. But anyway, it's good to know she's doing well, let's just hope Bael's minions don't run into her." Papelne said, reading the newspaper headline.

"Seeing as though she was in the Demon Universe...again, then probably. But honestly, as long as she's doing well, it doesn't really matter." David said.

"Plus from what I hear, the place is still in chaos since Jack killed Beelzebub." Sheer said.

"**Wow, you'd think with the other Demon Lords still around, things would still be under control.**" Griffon said.

"It's not. When Jack killed Beelzebub, he's left a vacuum of power open for any demon there to try and claim. And the other Demon Lords are too busy debating on who to replace Beelzebub to worry of the matters of that universe." Sheer said.

"They have responsibilities too, you know. So… You can kind of see why they went for Al's current description." Sero said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hope asked.

"Motorville of course." Rutee said. "Though something about that world feels odd."

"There are reasons for that. It's a normal town with booming automobile industry. It's also a world that can't comprehend other worlds or beings from there." Miles said.

"Besides that. It's faint, but I feel magic coming from it." Shanoa said.

"That's probably the enchantment you're sensing from that world." Elementa said. "It was put on that world long ago. The main reason beings from other worlds can't be comprehended there."

"And that means…" Eddy said.

"No one there can see, hear or feel us." Elementa said.

"What? That's crazy!" Kagura said.

"I agree but I guess some people just believe others cannot accept what's out there." Elementa said.

"So, what do we do once we hit the town? No one will be able to help us find what we're looking for." Hope said.

"We'll just have to look around ourselves." Ichiro said.

"Let's go then, I could use the exercise after being in the ship for so long." Simon said.

"Landing now." Tails said as they landed in a field just outside the town.

"The feeling of this place… it's so different. It's like we don't even exist in this world." Hope said.

"Elementa was right. In this world, we aren't real to anyone." Sakura said.

"Does that mean we can't interact with anything?" ZS asked.

"Cool. I'm gonna run through a wall." Natsu said before running right into one.

"People cannot perceive us but we can still touch things like normal people. We're not ghosts, they just can't see us." Elementa said.

"Wish you coulda said that sooner." Natsu groaned.

"Well, it might've been funny to see what would happen." Saki said.

"Plus you should have waited for the answer before running like that." Lucy said.

"Well...least we can look without many people taking an interest." Damien said as they searched through the town from that afternoon till the dead of night.

"I don't believe it. We searched all day and found nothing resembling coordinates." Achilles said.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why send us here if there's nothing here? That is not like my father." Damien said.

"Actually, I think it is like him." Elena said.

"Elena is right. He may be unparalleled when it comes to keeping secrets, but he would never send us on a wild goose chase. There must be a trick to this that he wants us to figure out ourselves." David said.

"Hmm...good point." Damien said before they heard revving near the lake as they looked out to see two boys starting up a makeshift car. "Seems mechanics can be found even in kids close to my age."

"Yeah...but it doesn't look very safe." Miles said before the car suddenly lost a wheel and rolled right into the lake with its driver. "Oh god. I don't think the kid driving can swim."

It didn't take long before commotion swept the small town as people were coming from all across as a young woman jumped in and saved the boy.

"Huh...guess she had it handled." Achilles said.

"Hmm...that woman. It feels like I've seen someone who looks like her before." Elementa said.

As the woman went to collect her coat, she suddenly clutched her chest before collapsing.

"Oh no." Chopper said as they hurried over as the people were taking her to a house as Chopper was rushing in and out to check her.

"So?" Luffy asked.

"It's...not good. Her heart just suddenly stopped. She...won't live through the night." Chopper said crying.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would she have a heart condition so suddenly like that?" Sectonia asked.

"It might have something to do with that magical presence that Shanoa sensed earlier. Maybe not here, but… Somewhere, someone might've killed one of her counterparts." David said.

"How can you be sure?" Magnamon asked.

"Level with me on this one, Magnamon. I feel a sort of spiritual connection in this world, like everyone in this world has a mental connection with someone in another." David said.

"So you're saying that someone in that other world killed whoever that woman had a mental connection with?" Leopardmon asked.

"He's not wrong. There are worlds that share connections with one another and people do tend to have counterparts on certain worlds. It's not unheard of that if one of them suddenly gets their connection cut, the other feels it as well." Sheer said.

"So in a way it's like a mental shutdown." Anna said.

"Joker and the other Phantom Thieves have been telling you about that, did they?" Sectonia asked.

"Well, yes." Anna said. "They told me how it worked. When they infiltrate the palace of a corrupt person, they encounter their shadow, but if the shadow self dies, the real version has a mental shutdown."

"I don't know… It seems similar to that, but…" David trailed off. "This woman doesn't seem corrupt at all."

"Well maybe it's like one but without the corrupt part." Stoj said.

"No...It wasn't a mental shutdown. She definitely had a heart failure." Chopper said.

"Problem is there are multiple worlds and finding just one cut off counterpart is difficult, especially when the woman connected to her is...not going to be with us." Sheer said.

"Then...we can't help her?" Jexi asked.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Sheer said sadly.

For the next three days, the group just stuck close to the boys' houses watching people come and go.

"Poor kid. His mother's gone and he's all on his own." Odd said.

"A kid like him doesn't deserve to have his mother taken away like this." Ace said as he held his pendant.

"He's been alone for three days. It's about time he rejoined the rest of the world." Pit said as they got close to the room and walked in.

"Mommy…" the boy cried as he sobbed onto the makeshift doll in his hands before the doll started to glow.

"An increase in magic?" Elementa said as the doll started to shift and change before it fell on the floor standing as a small creature with a lantern at the end of its nose.

"Huh? What's this? Curse lifted? Tidy! I'm free! I'm free!" it cheered.

"What the heck?!" Hope asked.

"What...what just happened?" the boy said.

"Ey. You and those others just witnessed the rebirth of Drippy. Lord High...er...Lord of the Fairies." the creature said.

"Er… Nice to meet you." David said.

"You can see us." Arnice said.

"Oi, course I can see ya. What? Think I have eye trouble, lass?" Drippy said.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that no one else can see us. Probably dropping a hint that we're not from this world, are we?" Sachiko asked.

"So? I'm not from this world either." Drippy said. "I'm so glad to be free. I was getting sick to the teeth of this boy's sobbing. A proper crybaby bunting he is. I mean I get being sad but crying for three whole days. Surprise there's water left in him." he said helping himself to the food set out nearby.

"Well, he is just a little boy that lost his mother. Can you really blame him?" Lloyd asked. "I remembered when I lost my mother too…"

"Lloyd…" Colette said.

"Some of us went through the same thing as well." Marta said as Emil held her hand.

"Uh…" the boy said confused.

"Seems we're confusing the lad a bit. Now, come on. Sit down. I got all the answers." Drippy said. "Now then...to start with...this may shock you all but...other worlds….exist." he said before being met with silence. "Right, they already know. But what you probably don't know is some of those worlds are connected. Parallel worlds and one of them happens to be mine. That's right. A whole nother world."

"A whole nother world?" the boy asked.

"That's right. And the reason why I, the Lord High Lord of the Fairies, am here is that there's a proper bad apple trying to upset the balance of both of our worlds here. Shadar, the Dark Djinn, his name is." Drippy said.

"Shadar?!" Elementa said.

"Whoa! Th-that was sudden. Is something wrong, Elementa?" David asked. "You've been rather jumpy lately."

"I am from the Magic Universe. Well so is Shadar. I've heard of him. He's been credited as one of the evilest wizards to have ever been born there. A true master of dark magicks." Elementa said.

"Hmm… I think I remember Mother telling about him once, but she said he was nothing more than an urban myth." David said.

"Oh, he's no urban legend, lad. He's about as real as the nose on your face." Drippy said.

"Er… Right. Anyway, long story short, you're looking for someone to help you fight this Shadar guy, right?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes. He controls people's hearts and has spread war and ruin on our world. I tried to stand up to him but then he turned me into a flipping doll." Drippy said.

"Controls people's hearts?" Sectonia asked. "That would explain the sudden heart condition she had."

"But then this boy, Oliver his name is, cried all over me and broke my curse. He's one of the ones we fairies call the Pure-Hearted One." Drippy said. "The one legends say will save our world. Just goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"So is often said." David said.

"So I better get him over to our world so he can get rid of Shadar for us. I know its a big responsibility but with me helping, he'll do just fine." Drippy said.

"But I…" Oliver said.

"Oh, want me to ask ya properly then? Very well. O Pure-Hearted One, will you come save our world?" Drippy asked.

"I...um...no." Oliver said shocking the group and Drippy.

"I'm sorry. Must have misheard." Drippy said. "Once more, a bit louder."

"I won't do it." Oliver said. "I mean...I can't do it."

"Oi. This is why they say never work with children." Drippy said. "I ask nicely and you give me a hearty "Yes Sir". That's how it works, see? "Gee-wiz, that would be swell." you say. It's just how it's done. It's tradition."

"Calm down, Drippy. I mean, all of this sudden info is kind of hard for him to take in all at once." David said.

"More than that. I know nothing about his world. And...I just can't right now." Oliver said.

"Why? Because your mam dropped dead?" Drippy said.

"Um...yeah." Oliver said.

"You got a photo of her?" Drippy asked.

"Oh uh...here." Nami said handing him a photo.

"Let's see. Blimey! It can't be! Then again it can't be coincidence either. The Great Sage Alicia...Then we might just be able to save your mam." Drippy said.

"Save her? You're sure that's even possible?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, if the stuff we've been through so far has been made possible, no reason to doubt this." David said.

"Besides, this wouldn't be the first time we've made miracles happen." Sachiko said.

"She's right. Alicia tried to take on the Dark Djinn but his dark powers trapped her inside of a dark jewel called a Soulsnare. When that happened, the link between her and youer mam would have been cut. But if you free her, you just might fix the link and maybe even bring her back." Drippy said.

"So it's true?" Oliver asked.

"I can't be sure now, but it's possible." Drippy said.

"It's worth a shot. At the least, we got hope." ZS said.

"Wait...how can we even trust what he says? He's been a doll the whole time." Eijiro said.

"Ah. Smart question. I'm not the only fairy. My butties in the other world have been keeping me abreast of all the goings-on in all the other worlds." Drippy said. "You can call it a bit of telepathy there. Pretty tidy huh?"

"I'll...I'll do it. I'll help you defeat Shadar." Oliver said.

"We knew you'd come around. And don't you worry, Oliver. You've got us to help you out too." David said.

"So we'll take our ship and…" Achilles said.

"Hahaha. Ship? Is that how people are getting around these days?" Drippy said laughing. "There's actually a much easier way of traveling without using those big honking things."

"Well… It is efficient." Miu said.

"Your fancy technology is laughed at, by the forces of magic it is. Now...to start off…" Drippy said leading them down to the fireplace downstairs before pulling out a large book.

"The Wizard's Companion. A rare sort of spellbook." Elementa said. "I see...you want to cast Gateway to get there."

"Aye. There's a sharp lass." Drippy said. "But this on its own won't cut it. We're also going to need a wand or a wand-shaped stick."

"Would this do?" Philia asked holding up a wand with a small gem in the center.

"Hmm...it's a weak little wand...but it should do well for what we plan to do." Drippy said.

"Here you are." Philia said, handing it to Oliver.

"Now...let's get to a nice and proper big spot." Drippy said as they headed out at night to a large clearing. "This should do. Now...cast Gateway." he said as Oliver made the magic symbol before appearing right in midair was a large door with steps leading right into it.

"Whoa." Tanjiro said.

"Yeah. It's pretty tidy. People used to use this spell all the time to travel to all the different worlds out there. But before most of them used that spell to make themselves rich or leak the fact other worlds exist, the spell was restricted to use by wizards." Drippy said.

"Well, given what we had to deal with, it is kind of easy to exploit." David said.

"Aye. Now...let's get going now, lads and lasses." Drippy said running up the steps and down the door's pathway.

"Maybe the clue we're searching for is in the world beyond that door." Elena said.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go." David said.

"Here we come. To a whole nother world." Jexi said as they headed down the path just as the door closed behind them.


	2. Deep Dark Wood

"Wow...so this is...your world." Sora said as they looked out at a vast landscape of forests and falling waterfalls.

"That's right. A whole nother world." Drippy said.

"Who knew there were other ways of traveling between worlds? Or other universes, for that matter?" Hope asked.

"The multiverse contains many secrets, lad. It's just a matter of figuring each one's secret method of getting around." Drippy said.

"Incredible." Muveil said.

"So...what's first on our little quest?" Fenric said.

"We need to get Oliver a proper wand." Drippy said.

"But...we gave him a wand." Hope said.

"Please. That thing's lacking power, lad. He might be able to squeeze some small spells out of it but we'll need something a little better if we're gonna have a chance against Shadar." Drippy said.

"Where can we get the one you're talking about then?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh, you go acting like getting something like a wand is easy. Well it's not like people sell em on a highway." Drippy said.

"Magic is a big deal here, huh?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Used to be people couldn't get on without it. But then Shadar came about. Up and banned it and punished anyone who even attempted to or go against him. Heck, he turned me into a doll, but I rather take that than being brokenhearted." Drippy said.

"Brokenhearted? Like sad?" Oliver asked.

"Much worse, lad. It's when he steals a piece of your heart. You feel empty, don't even know if you're alive or dead." Drippy said.

"Such a horrible man Shadar is." Maya said.

"Most worlds in the Magic Universe are lucky that Shadar isn't around to ban magic. But seeing as how he stays to this one, it's no surprise since it's under his grip." Elementa said.

"So then lads, it's time we get to work." Drippy said. "We're going to Ding Dong Dell to get Ollie a better wand and teach him some tasty spells."

"Ding Dong Dell? This place sure has a bunch of strange names." Fefnir said.

They travelled down the path before approaching the city's locked gate where many townspeople were standing outside with one guard looking dazed.

"Is that guard sick or something?" Lemon asked.

"Nah. This is a classic case of brokenheartedness." Drippy said.

"So we can't get in until he's better? How do we do that?" Usopp asked.

"Luckily I know an old man who has all we need." Drippy said.

"An old man?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Lives in the woods. Deep and dark, proper deep. That's why it's called the Deep Dark Wood." Drippy said.

"Oddly specific…" Hope said.

"But true. He has what we need." Drippy said. "So let's go north."

With that, they quickly turned around and headed north, entering the Deep Dark Wood where they proceeded deeper and deeper until approaching a large tree with a face.

"Who goes there?" the tree asked.

"Boys, girls, meet Old Father Oak." Drippy said. "How do, Your Leafiness?"

"Oh, Drippy. It's you. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Old Father Oak asked.

"Well I got visitors from other worlds, see. And we were wondering if you could lend us a hand." Drippy said.

"Oh, I should have known. You only come to me when you are in need." Old Father Oak said.

"You know I'm always grateful." Drippy said.

"Hmm...that boy with the wand…" Old Father Oak said. "Well, well, the Pure Hearted One...He who will drive out the darkness along with his heroic knights from other worlds."

"Heroic Knights? Us?" David asked. "I know some of us fit that description, but most of us don't seem very...knightly."

"Do not be so modest. Being a knight does not mean acting completely like one." Old Father Oak said. "Especially when you are all foretold to drive out the darkness here. Drippy, do you…"

"Aye. We intend to give Shadar as royal high hiding." Drippy said.

"You? Why...hahahaha! As reckless as ever, I see. Very well...you shall have my aid." Old Father Oak said. "But first, these others are capable of combat, but the boy, we best give him a familiar, had we not?"

"A familiar?" Sachiko asked.

"They're going to give him a monster to fight by his side." Cia said.

"Not quite. Here, we can conjure them from the heart. Now, Ollie-boy, go ahead and cast Form Familiar." Drippy said.

"Okay…" Oliver said casting the spell as emerging from his heart was a small orange creature with horns, a red cape, a sword and a shield.

"(It's so cute.)" Tear thought with a small blush.

"Ah, looks like his familiar is a fellow knight." Sir Saiyan said. "From now on, I shall address thee as 'Sir Oliver of Motorville'."

"And what do we call them?" Scarlet asked, guestering to the small creature.

"Hmm...I'll call him...Mitey. So, he's coming with us?" Oliver asked.

"Aye. The more the merrier, I say." Drippy said.

"Though you shouldn't charge into battle with just him. I shall give you two spells: Healing Touch and Fireball." Old Father Oak said.

"We'll be doing a lot of fighting, I'd imagine. These spells suit you well, Oliver." David said.

"Oh, uh… thanks." Oliver said.

"Now, we've come because someone is broken hearted. Do you still have that?" Drippy asked.

"Of course." Old Father Oak said. "However I stored it in my upper branches and things are tangled. While I search, I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"It's the guardian of these woods. He's been acting unruly as of late and has been neglecting his duties." Old Father Oak said.

"So you want us to knock some sense into him? We can do that." Magnamon said.

"Just leave it to us!" Kagura said

"You have my thanks. You will find him just past the Whispering Waterfalls." Old Father Oak said.

"Let us be off then." Garr said.

"Hold on a sec!" ZS shouted suddenly. "Where are the Whispering Waterfalls?"

Sachiko pulls up a map. "From here, it's not very far. We just need to follow this trail."

"Okay, we'll take him down no problem." Jet said as they followed the trail.

They traveled deep into the woods before passing a large waterfall.

"Must be it. Its gotta be…" Lucy said as the ground shook a bit before they looked out to see a large green creature chasing the creatures there before knocking one away. A large monster covered in grass with trees growing from its back, it laid its six yellow eyes on the group before roaring.

Guardian of the Woods

Steadfast Defender of the Forest

"Sorry to intrude. But we've come to stop your little rampage." Sectonia said.

"Get ready, cause it's whoopass time!" Kagura said.

The Guardian attacked by smashing anything that moved.

"Hah! Now this looks like fun! Bring it, tree man!" Inosuke said.

"Inosuke, this isn't like back home, don't underestimate this new opponent!" Tanjiro called.

"No need to do that. Since its a forest guardian, its weakness is obvious: fire." Elementa said.

"In that case...Agi!" Vargas called, dealing weak fire damage to it.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu said striking against the beast.

"Rush Move: Pompeii Pummeling!" Moltar said as he ignited his gauntlets and rapidly punched the beast before dealing an uppercut to its chin.

"Fireball!" Oliver casted as a ball of fire nailed the finishing blow to the beast as it roared before collapsing on the ground. It then quickly got back on its feet before slowly retreating into the deepest part of the woods.

"I think we shocked it to its senses." Hope said.

"Yeah. That look in its eyes is gone. This had Shadar written all over it." Drippy said as they returned to Old Father Oak.

"Hmm...it seems the guardian's rage has subsided. You have done well. I have found what you have asked of me...the locket." Old Father Oak said as floating down into Oliver's hands was a small green bottle with a heart shaped cap on top of it. "It is a vessel for pieces of the heart. This and the spells Give Heart and Take Heart are needed for your journey." Old Father Oak said.

"Give Heart? Take Heart?" Hope asked. "What are those spells?"

"Take Heart takes a small bit of a person's heart and give heart gives what's stored in the locket to the brokenhearted." Drippy said.

"Oh, I get it. It's almost like what happens in your world, Chalcedony." Hope said.

"Very much so. It's very similar to Spiria in a way." Chalcedony said.

"Spiria?" Tanjiro asked.

"It's another term for a person's heart along with their emotions." Ace said.

"So basically, we can use this Locket to cure anyone who's brokenhearted. At the cost of someone else's heart piece." Sakura noted.

"Not quite. See, the heart is made of eight pieces: Enthusiasm, Courage, Kindness, Restraint, Belief, Confidence, Love and Ambition. Some have more of one emotion than others. Think of it like an overflowing jar. You just shave off what's overflowing and give it to the brokenhearted." Drippy said.

"Now I see. You take the extra part of emotion of what someone has ,and give it to someone who's missing it." Starlight said.

"Tidy! She's got it in a go!" Drippy said.

"Huh...sounds pretty harmless when you put it that way." Miles said.

"Now...we best be going back to Ding Dong Dell." Drippy said. "Gotta mend that broken heart after all."


	3. Ding Dong Dell

They returned to Ding Dong Dell to see the guard still dazed.

"So, what's he missing exactly?" Jexi asked.

"Hmm. If I had to guess...he's missing some Enthusiasm." Drippy said.

"He does look unmotivated to do his job. It's almost like he's spaced out." Ciel said.

"Aye. But the guard next to him seems eager. We'll just borrow a little from him and give it to him." Drippy said as Oliver cast both Take Heart and Give Heart as the dazed guard soon regained some sense.

"Weird. I feel so strange, like a weight has been lifted from my heart. But I'm back now and ready to work harder than ever." he said as the guards soon opened the gates.

Walking right into the town, they looked out to see a large city bustling with lively people who wore old time clothing and a few people and cat-like humanoids walking about the city.

"Beastmen?" Papelne asked.

"No. It doesn't seem like it." Petra said.

"Drippy, are they natives to this world?" Hope asked.

"That they are. They're Grimalkin, but you can just call them cat people if the names too much of a mouthful." Drippy said.

"Us in Tokyo are used to calling them nekos, but whatever works." David said.

"Are they the only animal humanoids that reside here?" Tamamo asked.

"Of course they aren't. There are probably plenty of other species out there." Jesmon said.

"The City is pretty lively despite it being under Shadra's rule." Leon said.

"Well he only resides in his castle. This world is under his tyranny but it's not like he pops in now and then." Drippy said. "Now we best get moving. We need to see the king."

"Wow...a king…" Oliver said before noticing people staring at him. "They're...looking at me funny."

"It's because you aren't dressed normally here." a voice said as they saw a familiar adventurer.

"No way. Is that…" Sunset said.

"Been a long time, my friends." Cobalt said.

"Cobalt! Long time no see." David said.

"Wait, if you're here, does that mean Mythos Hearts is here too?" Gallantmon asked.

"Not everyone. The guild has gotten much bigger since the last time we met." Cobalt said.

"I see." Ace said.

"Yes, It was cause of his passing that so many joined the guild." Cobalt said. "After we returned to the guild, a legend started to circulate around our universe. A story of a warrior who could command the stars, who gave his life to save his friends." Cobalt said. "Now then...let's get this boy some proper attire." he said dragging Oliver off into a nearby building before they came out with him in a blue shirt with a red cape. "Now he looks like a proper wizard."

"Sweet." Hope said. "Now, the real question… what are you really doing here, Cobalt?"

"I see nothing gets by you. You see, we've come to this world...To bring Theo back." Cobalt said.

"Wait, really?!" Mark exclaimed. "You can bring him back here?"

"Life and death aren't the same for us in the Adventure Universe. We have people who know how to cast resurrection spells. Ivy has been working hard since Theo's departure to regain some of her magic and become a Druid. She's believed to have found a spell that can bring him back." Cobalt said.

"And that's why you're here. To find the ingredients needed for the spell." Oliver said.

"That's right. A lot of rare ingredients are needed before we can even attempt it." Cobalt said. "But we're just keeping it hush hush right now so don't go and telling everyone, please?"

"Got it. We're good at keeping secrets. Well… Most of us, anyway." David said.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Hope said.

"Well if it means bringing Theo back, my lips are sealed." Ace said.

"Splendid. Hmm. Now that I think of it, you all normally have a knack for connecting events. So...how about we form an alliance again?" Cobalt said.

"We appreciate the offer. We can use the help." David said.

"Great. You will not regret this. We'll revive Theo and take the Inheritance!" Cobalt said.

"Yes, for Theo!" Ace said.

"Now...off to see the king." Cobalt said. "I have something I need to return to him anyway." he said holding a large red herring. "I was actually in the river before I saw all of you."

"Uh...sure." Jexi said sweatdropping.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the palace and were allowed in. They walked down the hall to the throne room where in it sat a large yellow cat with stripes and a crown.

"Greetings to you, your Meowjesty." Drippy said.

"So it was you who delivered one's treasure back to one, hmm?" he said.

"That's right." Cobalt said.

"And? You wish for a purrize, mmm?" he said.

"Well...we...we want your wand." Oliver said.

"Oh, one's wand hmm?" he said. "Huh? What?!" he said in shock before jumping out of his throne and sniffing out the group. "Are they…"

"Aye. They aren't from our world, your Meowjesty." Drippy said.

"He even lifted a curse." Tanjiro said.

"What? He broke his spell? This little boy?" the king said.

"Yes." Drippy said.

"You know once you have defied him, there is no going back." he said.

"Please. He could do it." Drippy said.

"Hmm….*yawn* it is not one's concern. Please begone. You may not have the wand." he said returning to his throne.

"So much for that. Hope you have a Plan B." Kokichi said.

"Hmm. I see...without a doubt. Poor King Tom's brokenhearted." Drippy said.

"From the looks of his demeanor, he seems to be lacking in Enthusiasm." Petra said. "Thought he was gonna eat me for a moment there."

"Master Teba didn't seem too worried about that, though." Vera said.

"Of course he wasn't. A proud Rito warrior stands tall in the face of fear, right?" David asked.

"Well let's go back to the guard and get some more Enthusiasm." Oliver said.

"Nah. Rule for borrowing: you can only borrow pieces of heart from a person one time. Nah, we're gonna have to find another enthusiastic person." Drippy said.

"Guess we'll have to check around the city until we find one." Lin said.

"Hm? What about him?" Alphamon asked pointing to a child near the castle dressed in pots and pans as he played around with a broom.

"A child playing soldier? Possibly has the training ethic to become a soldier for real one day." Omnimon said.

"Very much so. Such a spirited individual." Gallantmon said.

"That is where we'll get Enthusiasm then." Oliver said casting Take Heart as some of the boy's Enthusiasm went into the locket.

"Now...back to the king." Drippy said as they headed back into the castle.

"Oh, you again. This is ever so tiresome for one." King Tom said.

"Well, we've got something that will get you back on your feet." Petra said. "And maybe make your fur shine brighter?"

"Hmm. That sounds like the ticket. All these visitors have taken a toll on one's fatigue." he said as Oliver cast Give Heart on him. "Hmm? What the devil was one up to?" he said quickly getting up from his throne.

"Are you...back to your old self?" Applejack asked.

"Are you kidding? One feels ten times as energetic than one has ever been." the king said.

"That's good to hear." Petra said.

"Hmm. It seems one is in your debt. You asked for my wand earlier correct? One is willing to part with it but one will have to find it first. Return later one and one shall purresent it to you." King Tom said.

"Understood." David said.

"Hmm...it might take him a bit before he finds that wand. So...we should chill at the inn. The rest of my guildmates should be there." Cobalt said.

"Sure...it should be a good time." Jexi said as they headed to the inn where the 11 remaining members of Cobalt's party were waiting.

"Oh...the Hero Alliance. Told ya he would enlist them." Ivy said.

"Ivy. It's been a long time." Hope said.

"It has. I think you guys might already know Emerald…" Ivy said before seeing him near Sectonia.

"Such a wonderful woman. Please, marry me." Emerald said.

"Um… No thanks. I'm already taken." Sectonia said.

"Such a cruel twist of fate. My one true love." Emerald said.

"True love? You switch women like socks." Sandstone said.

"Well they didn't know that." Emerald said.

"We all know that." Topaz said.

"So do we, now." Crusadermon said.

"So please stop disgracing yourself." Shizaku said.

"Okay." Emerald said defeated.

"Great, he's one of _those_ guys." Mark sighed.

"It is good to see you all." Spade said.

"So nice to see you guys still alive and kicking." Lycan said.

"What can we say? We're pretty tough to kill." Papelne said.

"Like a herd of cockroaches." David said.

"Cockroaches...are easy to kill." said an assassin near the group tossing a kunai that pierced one climbing the wall.

"Relax there, Iolite. They're friends, not enemies." Topaz said.

"Who is this?" Mari asked.

"Iolite, an assassin. And one of the new members that joined after we parted ways." Topaz said.

"He seems very well-versed in his craft. That much, I can tell." Maki said.

"It's uh.. Nice to meet you." Hope said.

Fenric then sniffed the air. "I smell someone of my bloodline here."

"Uh...that might be me." said a young girl carrying a staff. "My name is Citrine Flux. I'm from the 7th Flux Family. An Enchanter."

"Nice to meet you. Are you competing in the Inheritance War too?" Hope asked.

"I think that would be obvious. Almost everyone in the Flux Families are in this thing." Elena said.

"According to a message I got from Harumi… Everyone except Kenshin and Heart." David said.

"Hey, that would mean Barry is participating too!" Mark said.

"Okay, okay, can we please stop talking about the inheritance, please?" Citrine asked.

"She's right. We have more pressing matters on our hands right now." David said.

"Yeah, you're right." ZS agreed.

"It's quite alright. As long as we have the protection of the gods, we shall be safe." said a girl in white.

"Erm… Right. And you are?" Mayumi asked.

"Zircon, a devote of the church. And a Priest." Zircon said.

"Oh, another church devote?" Erica asked.

"It is good to see a fellow priestess." Philia said as Clemente glowed as she nodded.

"Okay, I know you guys were leaving best for last." said a young girl dressed like a magician. "You have the honor of being with Aquamarine, a Cleric." she said.

"A Cleric? Isn't that a healing class?" Jesse asked.

"Not necessarily. Clerics and Priests specialize in both healing and holy magic." Raine said.

"That's right. For the quest at hand, we needed twelve major classes but from the four basic groups: Warrior, Weapon Attack, Healer and Mage." Cobalt said.

"Shouldn't Weapon Attack be under the Warrior category?" Stahn said.

"Not technically. Weapon Attack means adventurer's more skilled with their weapons than actual strength. They're more...technical." Amber said. "For example, Bard, Assassin and Swashbuckler classes fall under Weapon Attack."

"I guess us Swordian Wielders would fall under more than one of those categories." Rutee said.

"I don't think it's the same thing." Sandstone said sweatdropping.

"Anyway...I can assume you all are up to speed so I won't bother explaining the second time." Ivy said.

"Yes." Ace said.

"Gathering items for a spell that would bring Theo back to life." David said.

"Are you sure that kind of thing is a good idea? I mean, I want Theo back as much as you guys do, but bringing people back from the dead rarely works out." Takeshi said.

"Maybe where you are from but for the Adventure Universe, life and death work a bit differently. Allies that have died there can always be resurrected using resurrection spells." Emerald said.

"But considering Theo didn't die in the Adventure Universe and we have no clue how being a sacrifice affected him, I've worked for months to find the most power resurrection spell there is." Ivy said.

"I'd imagine it's very picky about the necessary materials." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah. And all are extremely rare but can be found in this world." Ivy said.

"That's...oddly convenient." Jude said.

"Even so, it's still considered the easy part. Once all the ingredients have been gathered, I have to mix them and cast the spell for about 2 hours." Ivy said.

"2 hours? That's a long cast time." Emo replied in disbelief. "Then again, the spell needs to reform the body, locate whatever afterlife the soul is located in, find the soul, then reunite the two pieces, THEN restart the body's functions...so yeah, it makes sense it takes a long time."

"Yeah, almost exactly like that." Ivy said.

"You are certain you wanna do that? Your magic is still in the...still trying to get most of it back phase." Dan said.

"I know. But...Theo gave all of us a place to belong. This is the least I can do. I at least have to try." Ivy said.

"I admire that." Hope said. "Theo should come back and see how his dream has grown."

"I completely agree with that notion." Alphamon said.

"Same here." Ace said.

"I think we all are for that." Jexi said.

And so they rested in the inn for the rest of that day before returning to the palace the next day.

"Excuse us but...has his Meowjesty found his wand yet?" Jexi asked.

"Um...about that. He's...he's gone missing." the guard said.

"Gone missing? What happened?" Gallantmon asked.

"He went to look for the wand but no one has seen him since." the guard said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Francisca asked.

"Hmm. Let's think about this logically. He has to have gone somewhere involving the wand." Sci-Twi said. "Hmm...he's basically one big cat. There are a number of things cats enjoy and one of them is...chase mice."

"Is there any place overflowing with rodents?" Drippy asked.

"Just one. Under the city is Ding Dong Well, our waterway system. Plenty of mice and rodents down there." the guard said.

"So basically the sewers." David said.

"If he hasn't gotten back up then something must be down there. We better go find him." Omnimon said.

"Right, let's go." Aluche said.

It didn't take long before they went into the waterway and started exploring them before seeing a lit path ahead. A large platform where stood a large mouse and King Tom.

"Your Meowjesty!" Oliver shouted.

"Need a hand?" Hope asked.

"Oh, it's all of you. Look, one has retrieved one's wand." King Tom said.

"He's okay." Cobalt said.

"Say cheese!" the mouse said striking him in the head.

"The crook...has struck one." King Tom said before passing out.

"That'll teach you to turn your back, you old tomfool." the mouse said before jumping before the group.

Hickory Dock

King Hickory the XVII

"I take it you want to pick a fight with us now?" Petra asked.

"Of course. You all work for the fat cat." Hickory said.

"Technically no. We came here to look for him after his little excursion. And here we find a giant rat." Petra said.

"He has the same weakness as the forest guardian, so fire will be good against him." Lilianna said.

"Shows what you know." he said. "Mouse Fire!" he said as a fireball hit Lilianna.

"Aah!" Lilianna said before Juno appeared and bounced the attack back.

"Take this! Feather Storm!" Petra said as feathers came out of her wings and shot at the enemy.

"Gah! Meddlesome bird!" Hickory said. "I'll teach you what for. Mouse Fire!" he said as his staff sparked a bit before blowing up right in his face, leaving him dazed.

"...I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen…" Petra said.

"Petra, now's your chance, while he's recovering!" Cobalt shouted.

"Got it!" Petra said as she dashed at him from both sides before launching him in the air and flew right at him, slashing him with her talons.

"Gah!" he said dropping his scepter. "Rotten bird. I'll get you all next time!" he said retreating behind a waterfall.

"That was amazing, Petra. You rocked that one!" David said.

"Yeah, you sure made that rodent run with his tail between his...well, you know." Scarlet said.

"Lili, you okay?" Ruenheid asked.

"I'm fine, Juno managed to protect me from the incoming attack." Lilianna said.

"Now we better get the old cat outta here before the rat comes back with backup." Ranma said.

It was later they returned to the palace with the king in tow.

"One has been saved thanks to all of you. Though one is still livid the villain Hickory Dock got one over on one." King Tom said.

"Happens to the best of us." David said.

"Now then…" he said taking out a small wand. "This is one's magic wand. When one was a kitten, one ran quite wild with it. But, I bequeath it onto you." he said giving the wand to Oliver. "Though if you-know-who finds out, one fears we all shall live to regret it." he whispered. "But one can hardly say no to people so very heroic and pure and kind."

"It is our honor, sir." Petra said.

"And let one present the boy with a new spell: Frostbite." King Tom said.

"An ice spell. Could come in handy someday." Francisca said.

"Now...as for where to go next. There is a forest south of here called the Golden Grove. And beyond that lies a vast desert. In the middle of it is a city called Al Mamoon. Its ruler is somewhat...nevermind. Rashaad, one of the four great sages, once dwelled there. And still does, one purresumes." King Tom said.

"I get it. We meet up with this sage so we can expand Oliver's practice of magic." Sunset said.

"What kind of spells can Rashaad teach Oliver?" Double D asked.

"That's what we're going to find out when we get there." David said as he tipped his hat down.

"Good luck." the king said as they all headed out.

"Another trudge through a desert. Guess it was bound to happen at some point." David said.

"Ughhh. What is with us and deserts?" Aya groaned with a gloomy aura over her head.

"Do not worry. It'll be a bit before we reach the desert. We can gather water at this Golden Grove place and then hit it hard with gusto." Cobalt said.

"At least the water there will keep us hydrated." Sachiko said.

"Then let's not keep it waiting. Off...to adventure!" Cobalt said.


	4. The Golden Grove

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"Seriously? This little bit? Come on, we only left that town an hour ago." David said.

"Yeah, Lumpy, try something original." Eddy added.

"Still, walking along the plains like this reminds us of our adventures in Sylvarant. Going from town to town, all to save the world from decaying to ruin. *sigh* Good times." Genis said.

"And for us it was finding the Centurions cores and awakening them along with tracking down Lloyd, until we found out the truth and eventually went to stop Richter from opening the door to Niflheim." Emil said.

"Richter… He seemed like a very nice guy deep down. I still couldn't believe his hatred for Ratatosk ran that deep." Lloyd said.

"He lost his best friend, and wanted to bring him back." Marta said as she put a hand to her forehead, revealing red crystals behind her hair.

"You still have that core on your forehead? I thought it was gone after the door to the Demonic Realm was closed." Sheena said.

"I thought so too." Marta said.

"You guys really must've had some mixed feelings about what happened in Sylvarant." Hope said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Emil said. "Along with everything that happened after the World Regeneration."

"In my opinion, those events led you to us. They made you all come together. Sure, there were some bad times, but the important thing was that you had so many experiences." Hope said. "The past leads into the present, and it paves the way for the future."

"He's right, if me and Emil haven't journeyed together, we never would have met you all." Marta said.

"And that's exactly what you should do. Remember the past, make the memories serve in the present to pave the way to the future." Hope said.

It wasn't long before they reached a fall like forest with large mushrooms and fruits.

"Here we are, The Golden Grove, and just as bountiful as ever." Drippy said.

"This kinda reminds me of the Twilight Forest, except it's a more peaceful version." Hisui said.

"Well, and no offense to old treeface back at the Deep Dark Wood, but the soil here is plenty better here than there. So good that the fruit and fungi here grows all year round. That's why this place is called the Forest of Plenty." Drippy said.

"Wow, if there was something like this on other worlds, it could end world hunger on some of them." Lin said.

"Still...something ain't right here. I knew my fairy butties used to be here. Come to think of it, I saw no fairies back in town either. This is some welcoming for the Lord High Lord of the Fairies." Drippy said.

"Everyone, I sense something large further into the forest, I can't tell what it is though." Liliana said.

They hurried further ahead only to see nothing.

"You must be off, there's nothing here. Except...the spring!" Drippy said as they saw a dried up spring.

"Something the matter?" Steven asked.

"This is supposed to be the Spring of Life! It's what puts the Plenty in Forest of Plenty!" Drippy said.

"Well who would do this then?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm. I think the lass might not have been that far off. We might be meeting the culprit soon." Drippy said. "That is how these things work." he said before they felt the earth shake as birds flew off. "See?"

The ground continued to shake before emerging from the forest was a large orange beast in armor with large antlers, a shield and sword in hand.

Gladiataur

Guardian of the Golden Grove

"This is the presence I felt!" Liliana said.

"Then that's what emptied the spring? Let's get 'em!" Eddy exclaimed before being sent flying by the monster landing in a nearby tree. "Uh...you guys go. I'm gonna hang up here."

"Geez. This things as hot tempered as a bull in a china shop." Applejack said.

"It's equipped with gladiator gear. This thing is no stranger to armed combat." Hera said.

"Despite it having armor, it's weak to wind." Liliana said.

"Huh. That's pretty weird." Ramona said.

"But in any case, let's blow it away!" Hisui said pointing Halphas, the final form of his Soma at Gladiataur.

"Uh...pretty sure its not weak to wind. Its still standing." Drippy said.

It roared as it knocked Hisui away by tossing its shield at him before tossing its sword as it roared with anger.

"But we succeeded in pissing it off." Kaminari said.

"Besides, things like resistances and weaknesses don't usually matter to people like us. Sometimes, you just need to trust your own instincts." David said.

"I...gotta...agree. So here's me trusting my gut!" Hisui said tossing the monster's shield as it nailed it right in the head, dazing it.

"Whoa!" Kagura said with her eyes popping out.

"When did Hisui learn to do that?" Sectonia asked.

"**I'm not sure, but remind me not to piss him off.**" Griffon said.

"Now's our chance." Jexi said as they rushed the large monster before defeating it. It then quickly got up before slowly retreating into the deepest part of the forest.

"Whoa...we beat that monster." Oliver said.

"Don't think it was a monster. I do think that was this forest's guardian. See, forests like these rich in life but need protection sometimes give birth to those guardian beasties." Drippy said.

"When we fought it, I could feel it was filled with a mix of emotions like the Forest Guardian was, like it was maddened by something." Liliana said.

"Something? More like someone." Drippy said.

"Shadar. Just what does that madman hope to gain from this?" Shanoa said.

"World domination. What else?" David asked.

"Wish we could fix the spring." Hope said.

"Maybe we can. Oliver, cast Rejuvenate." Drippy said.

"Okay." Oliver said as he cast Rejuvenate as the spring was returned to its former glory.

"Whoa. Its..beautiful." Fluttershy said.

"Yep. I figured. Rejuvenate's a spell that can return objects or things to their former glory." Drippy said.

"Sorta like turning back the clock." Hagakure said.

"Still, I'm wondering about what Drippy said earlier." Ichiro said. "He said his kind lived in this forest, and even the town we were in. Could it be that Shadar also has something to do with the fairies' disappearance?"

"It is somewhat strange." Pearl noted. "Maybe when Shadar dried up the spring and caused the guardian to go mad, the fairies all fled."

"Aye, that seems likely. Hopefully all my fairy butties are all right. But we can't worry about it now. We need to keep moving to Al-Mamoon." Drippy said.

"Having faith in them is basically all we can do." David said.

"Maybe we'll find them somewhere later on." Mark said. "We won't know unless we carry on."

"You're right Mark. But in order to get to Al Mamoon we need to cross the desert ahead. Let's stock up on water and food. We've probably got a long trek through miles of sand ahead of us." Hope said.

"Great…" most of them said sighing.


	5. Al-Mamoon

After a day or two of trekking through the desert, they soon arrived in an eastern like city.

"Here we are. Al-Mamoon. Beautiful, ain't it?" Drippy said.

"Yep. So worth the treasure trek." Sachiko said.

"I'm really liking the layout of this place." David said.

"Yeah and...mmm. What's that amazing smell?" Stoj asked.

"That's the Babanas. Babanas are what Al-Mamoon is famous for. You've never eaten a fruit like it. Tell you what? I'm starving...fancy a Babana Split?" Drippy asked.

"Uh...shouldn't we be looking for Rashaad?" Lucy asked.

"Ah. Right, right. First things first, right." Drippy said.

"Excuse me sir, but you know where the Great Sage Rashaad lives?" Sunset asked.

"Great Sage Rashaad? Been a long time since anyone's called him that. Now he's Rashaad, seller of babanas." the man said.

"A Babana salesman? What happened?" David asked.

"Maybe that's something we should ask him." Asta said as they walked through the city before seeing a dark skinned man in white robes holding a staff.

"No question. That man is definitely our guy." Cobalt said.

"Excuse me. Are you...Mr. Rashaad?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?" the man said.

"I need you to teach me the most powerful spells there are, so I can defeat Shadar." Oliver said.

"Defeat Shadar? You? Hmm...your journey has been wasted. I no longer practice the magic arts." Rashaad said.

"But, I don't understand. You're supposed to be a powerful sage." Emerald said.

"It matters not what I was!" Rashaad said as he looked solemnly to a girl with her blond hair tied in a ponytail as she stood there looking out in a bland daze.

"Is she…" Tanjiro asked.

"Poor things broken hearted." Drippy said.

"Shadar stole a piece of her heart. I defied him and to punish me...he did this. That is why I fight no longer." Rashaad said.

"She's...kinda like how I was before." Kohaku said.

"I will not risk my child's life. We must live out our days in peace." Rashaad said.

"And let Shadar have his way with everyone in this world? Sorry, but that's not our style." David said.

"She wouldn't want this either." Jexi said.

"Hmm. I see now. Any of you would say anything to try and enlist my aid." Rashaad said.

"Don't assume this as manipulation." David said.

"I've heard enough of this! Begone! Leave us!" Rashaad said.

They soon left them be.

"Hmm. He wasn't completely wrong. Looks like her heart is broken." Drippy said.

"So, we just get the part she's missing then." Hope said.

"Looks like it. This is something completely different. Her heart's just not broken, its closed. And I can tell something similar happened to Rashaad in a way as well." Drippy said.

"Closed? You mean to protect the rest right?" Sora asked.

"Exactly." Drippy said.

"So...how can we fix it?" Miles asked.

"Easy...we go back to Oliver's world. If we find their soulmates and fix the problems they're having, it could have an effect on them here." Drippy said.

"Um… Slight problem with that. Because of that little barrier put up, no one can see us except Oliver here." David said.

"So? He can help to fix the problem by speaking for us...in a way." Drippy said.

"Well better they be able to see one of us than none of us." Jexi said.

"Right. Back to Motorville it is." Drippy said as they left the city to cast Gateway before returning to Motorville.

"Hmm. Actually...now that I think of it...it does feel like I've seen that girl before somewhere." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Oh! I know who he's talking about!" Damien said. "When we were exploring the town, I saw this girl who peers from her window a lot. She looked exactly like that girl we saw."

"Then that's who we'll see." Papelne said.

They arrived as a normal looking house near the garages.

"This is where she lives?" Hope asked.

"Yep. From what I've heard, this girl's name is Myrtle and her father's been a different man than he used to. Talks of him being violent and yelling at his wife and daughter." Damien said.

"Ouch. That would definitely screw the dynamic." Sachiko said.

"That's gotta be what Shadar did." Ranma said. "We could...we should fix the father before we reach out to her. Damien, you know where he is?"

"Yeah. His name's Rusty. He owns a garage not far from here." Damien said.

"Let's go then." Oliver said as they headed over to said garage to see a man who looked identical to Rashaad working on a car. "Are you...Rusty? I need to talk to you about Myrtle."

"I'm busy. Beat it kid." Rusty said.

"Hmm? That black stuff swirling around him. Nah, couldn't be." Drippy said.

"Probably." David said.

"Honey...I brought your lunch." a woman said approaching him.

"Not this again. I'm not hungry." Rusty said.

"But if you don't you'll…" the woman said.

"I said I'm not hungry!" he said knocking the food out of her hands.

"Such anger. Without a doubt, this lack of kindness...he's brokenhearted as heck." Drippy said as the darkness around Rusty intensified. "You gotta be kidding me. A flipping Nightmare?!"

"A nightmare?" Elementa asked. "I've heard of those. They're evil spirits that latch onto the brokenhearted and make their dark emotions intensify. It can even effect soulmates."

"That explains why Myrtle was affected too." Mayumi said.

"We need to defeat his Nightmare so we can fix his heart." Drippy said.

"Ah...ah..AHHHH!" Rusty screamed before darkness flooded the area as they appeared in a strange space as forming before them was a dark cloaked figure with a short nose and a green face as it cackled.

Rusty's Nightmare

Void of Kindness

"So this is what a Nightmare looks like. It's even more evil looking than its description gives it credit for." Elementa said.

"Ugh… I know what you mean." David said. "But… We have to stop this thing if we want to free Rusty and keep going on our journey. Time for a little extermination."

The Nightmare then started laughing as it began firing small purple fireballs at them as they avoided the attacks.

David does a few hand signs before a magic circle opens. "Ice Needles!" David shouted as icicles start flying at the Nightmare.

"Kouga!" Atro called, launching an orb of light at the Nightmare.

The Nightmare laughed as it gathered all the energy around it into a massive black sphere as it fired.

"Incoming!" David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode and fired energy blasts.

The Nightmare looked in shock as the blasts destroyed its sphere as it pierced through its body. It then fell to the ground as it dispersed into a black fog and faded away.

"Well, that was something." David said as he reverted. "Tip for the future: Nightmares are weak against light-based attacks."

"We best remember that cause I doubt that'll be the only nightmare we face." Cobalt said as they found themselves back in the garage.

"Honey!" the woman said rushing to Rusty's side.

"Get...away from me." Rusty growled.

"He hasn't changed." Oliver said.

"Of course not. We got rid of the Nightmare but mending his heart's another problem all together." Drippy said. "But it should be easy now. He needs Kindness."

"Hmm. His wife seems pretty kind. We can get it from her." Fluttershy said.

"Excellent idea. Let's do it." Drippy said as Oliver cast Take Heart and then Give Heart.

"Ugh...what...what am I doing here? Betty? Did you do something with your hair?" Rusty said.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself." Betty said.

"Tidy! It worked!" Drippy said.

"Yes siree it did. Hopefully, things will be better for this family and their other selves now." David said.

They soon saw the couple head home as they opened the door and Myrtle emerged with a smile on her face.

"Hmm. Seems we did more than we expected. Her heart's blooming with courage. That's what we need to fix her soulmate." Drippy said.

"Then we can head back now?" Jexi asked as Oliver cast Take Heart to borrow some courage.

"Yep. We got all we need." Drippy said.

The group then traveled back to Al-Mamoon as they approached the stand as Oliver cast Give Heart as the girl fell to the ground.

"Hmm? What? Where am I?" she said.

"Shadar. He stole a piece of your heart." Elementa said.

"My heart?" she said.

"Is it you, Esther? Is it really you?" Rashaad said. "My dear daughter." he said as they both hugged.

"Aw, that's so precious…" Erica said.

"You were robbed of your courage...but I only have myself to blame for doing nothing about it. You all have shown me this. You have my thanks." Rashaad said.

"It is no trouble at all, we were glad to help." Shanoa said.

"I will give my aid in the fight against Shadar. Hopefully one day, the Clarion will ring across the land once more." Rashaad said.

"The Clarion?" Zan asked.

"Oh, it's a story from our world." Drippy said.

"The three kings of our world combined their skills and knowledge to create a flute that symbolized great peace. The sound of this flute came to represent great unity of the nations of the world. How long has it been I wonder?" Rashaad said.

"Not since the kings got into a big ol potch and fell out I heard." Drippy said.

"It's up to us. We will make the Clarion call and we will be the ones to play it." Esther said giving Rashaad his staff from the ground.

"Let us both help Oliver in his trials." Rashaad said.

"Now...allow me to come with you to help fight Shadar." Esther said. "I am no stranger to some power." she said as emerging from her heart was a strange bird like creature with a staff.

"Whoa… Nice." Petra said.

"Esther's training is revolved around the taming and training of familiars." Rashaad said.

"Sweet." Hope said.

"Fair enough. She can come with us." Cobalt said.

"However, if you are going to defeat Shadar, it'll take more than enthusiasm alone. There is only one thing that can do that...the Trials of the Sages." Rashaad said.

"Trials of the Sages?" Hope asked.

"Where do we take these trials?" Oliver asked.

"The Temple of Trials, further north in the desert. I will have to accompany you because only I can open the gate." Rashaad said.

"We appreciate your guidance." David said.

"These trials.. I wonder what they are." Ichiro said.

"Guess we'll find out." Hope said.


	6. Temple of Trials

"Say, Ace… these trials of the sages, they seem familiar to you, don't they?" Hope asked.

"They do and they don't, since each one was for a specific team member, based on the symbols I saw on the monolith and above the entrances to each one." Ace said showing a picture of the inside and outside of the ruins.

"Huh, I've never seen those ruins before. Sheer, do those seem familiar to you?" Hope said.

"Just because I'm thousands of years old doesn't mean I know everything, Hope." Sheer said.

"He's right, the timeline around this world was a thousand years into the future when we first discovered it." Anna said.

"I don't think that was the point Sheer was trying to make." Leopardmon said.]

"He's right. Even with all the time in the world, it is impossible for a single person to know everything." Sheer said.

"Ergo, Hope's assumption that Sheer knows of these ruins are baseless." Kokichi said.

"Oh. Man, I feel ridiculous." Hope said.

"Hey, you didn't know, now you do. Simple mistake." Mark spoke up. "Happens to the best of us."

"Still, I'm curious about these trials of the sages. Just what are they exactly?" Hope asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. We're here." Jexi said as they arrived at a large temple as they headed inside once Rashaad opened the gate. Upon entering, they continued until being faced by a large creature with a bushy white beard and eyebrows.

"Oh great sage. We come seeking your wisdom!" Usopp said.

"We need your help to defeat the evil Shadar." Issei said.

The creature than opened its eyes, revealing the eyebrows to be a mustache. "Not me." he said.

"You fools! I am the great sage." a voice shouted as they looked behind the creature to see a small child-like being on a throne surrounded by familiars. "That's just my stupid attendant, Umbopa." he said.

"Oh. Sorry." Scarlet apologized. "We couldn't see you behind Umbopa."

"I find that insulting." he said.

"We're sorry but…" Esther said.

"I have brought them here for the trials, supreme sage Solomon." Rashaad said.

"The trials?! You must think they have great potential to have brought them here." Solomon said.

"You'd be surprised, actually." Scott said.

"We need this help in order to defeat Shadar." Cobalt said.

"Beat Shadar?! You think…" Solomon said as he laughed a bit. "Hehehe. Very well. Let the trials begin!"

The way to the first chamber opened to show a large empty hall with no bottom.

"First...the Test of Friendship." Solomon said. "Only two need to participate. And since you all seem to value your bonds...I will pick who takes the trial."

"Fine. Pick any of us. We'll pass no matter who you…" Jexi said.

"Hmm. You…" he said picking Lycan. "And you." Papelne said.

"Lycan and Papelne?!" Hope asked.

"Hmm. I don't see a problem with this." Lycan said. "Tell us how it's done."

"It's simple, you each will start on those buttons. Platforms will appear slowly, but do not linger too long as the more platforms that rise, they will also start to fall. You'll both have to trust that the other will reach the button at the same time as you do." Solomon said.

"That's all? That doesn't seem too hard." Lycan said.

"Let's just get this over with." Papelne said.

As Lycan and Papelne prepared, some of the heroes seem worried.

"Is this really gonna be okay? I mean, Papelne doesn't really get along with Lycan." Hagakure said.

"That's probably why Solomon picked them. He knows they have a rocky friendship." Elementa said.

"The essence of friendship is to get along with others and even trusting others, even if you aren't always on the best of terms." Sunset said.

"I don't know if friends would be the right word for them since he treats Papelne like a child sometimes. But I hope you're right, Sunset." Ace said.

"He's just looking out for her, that's all." David said. "There's clearly nothing wrong with that."

The two of them soon started to move across the appearing platforms as they did their best to move in sync.

"I can tell you don't like me very much." Lycan said.

"You think?" Papelne said.

"Just what is your problem with me? I don't think there should be any problem." Lycan said leaping over a gap.

"What's my problem? Remember in the World of Light, in the jungle?" Papelne asked. "You called me a child."

"You are a child. You keep rushing into dangerous situations you have no idea about what they could be about. It's true you have some strength but without caution or a sense of reason, it's a wasted asset." Lycan said.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about me! About what I went through when I was little or how much papa suffered because of humans. You don't know anything!" Papelne said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you. But since when has that been something others should care for." Lycan said taking his jacket off to show multiple scars across his body. "Each of these scars, I got from a mistake that was from either my fault or a misunderstanding, all because I am a werewolf. However, you are not me. Stop focusing on the past and grow up! Not as a human or a beastkin. But as a friend to your friends! The kind of friend that can stand up to anything that stands in your way!"

"The kind of friend that can stand up to anything in my way...Right it was because of my friends that not all humans are bad, it's because of them that I found a path I believe in!" Papelne said as Cerberus appeared above her as a purple aura surrounded it.

"**Thou hast found thy resolve, I am thou, thou art I, let us cross the rivers of Pyriphlegethon together to a new dawn!**" Cerberus said before disappearing.

"Whoa! Did you guys feel that?!" Hope asked.

"I'm sensing a massive increase of power in Cerberus! It didn't evolve but its power has increased tremendously, incredible!" Lilianna said.

"Papelne, this is your chance, get to the end with Lycan!" Ichiro called.

"Don't act...like we're weak like that!" Lycan and Papelne shouted as they leapt past the final gap and reached the end.

"Lycan?" Papelne said before hugging him. "Thank you, and… I'm sorry for acting like I did in the Jungle."

"Uh...no problem. No problem at all." Lycan said.

"You have passed the Trial of Friendship." Solomon said. "I was certain you two would kill each other before reaching the end."

"Well you guessed wrong." Lycan said.

"Yes I did." Solomon said. "Next test!" he said before they were brought to a puzzle room with four statues. "The Trial of Wits! This one is easy. Simply arrange the statues to solve the puzzle we will give you."

"Sounds easy enough, is there a catch to it?" Stoj asked.

"No. Here is the puzzle. The dragon sees the warrior's sword, while the bird is shown his shield, the beast, meanwhile, looks to his right, and sees an empty field." Solomon said.

"Hmm. 'The dragon sees the warrior's sword, while the bird is shown his shield, the beast meanwhile, looks to his right and sees an empty field.' I think I got it." Mari said arranging the statues as they were described in the puzzle.

"Hmm. Beast, Dragon, Warrior, Bird. Well done." Solomon said. "Now to the final trial. The Test of Strength!" he shouted as the group appeared on a platform as lights came on one after another as sitting on the battle arena was a large creature with four arms wielding two swords.

Bashura

Final Test of the Temple of Trials

"Hmm… This shall be interesting." David said.

"David, focus. He wouldn't be the final test if he isn't tough." Leopardmon said.

"He's got a huge shield protecting him from behind. Meaning we'll have to go for the front." Zoro said.

"And with those two swords of his, we'll have to be very quick just to land a hit on this guy." David said.

"Relax you guys. We can handle this." UlforceVeedramon said.

Bashura moved across the battlefield moving strangely before swinging its swords wildly.

"Whoa…! This guy is erratic." Jesse said.

"I may have a plan. Cover me." David said.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Inosuke said as they worked to block each of the monsters strikes.

David used Zone Speed to slow down time and fired bullets that went through the gaps that were made by his allies. Soon after time has resumed back at normal speed. The bullets went flying everywhere as they struck each of the monsters' crucial weak points causing it to drop its swords.

"Now! He's open!" David said.

"He's going down!" a number of the group said as they ganged up on Bashura before it faded away into light.

"Well done. You've passed the final trial. You are indeed as powerful as the sages were in their prime." Solomon said.

"Ah, it was nothing." David said.

"Now then. I wish you all the best of luck. No seriously, get lost." Solomon said.

"Sheesh. He looks sweet like a cupcake but acts as rotten as a cucumber." Pinkie said as they left.

"Dude's got some serious issues." David said.

"Definitely, what a brat." Aya said.

"Least we don't have to deal with him again." Hope said before the ground shook. "What the? Is this an earthquake?"

"Worse!" Izuku said as they saw a volcano in the distance shaking.

"Oh no. Ol' Smoky is erupting." Esther said.

"Ol' Smoky?" Oliver asked.

"A volcano on the west of Al-Mamoon. Proper size one it is. Also probably the reason this place is nice and toasty." Drippy said. "But it shouldn't be erupting. There's supposed to be a huge boulder blocking its crater."

"Well, I don't see a boulder." ZS said. "It must've been moved."

"No choice about it. We're going there next." Jexi said.


	7. Old Smoky

"Whoa! So this is Old Smoky." Natsu said as they stood near the foot of the volcano with the area being a molten landscape with candle like flowers scattered around the area.

"I've always seen it from town but never this close." Esther said.

"This reminds me a lot of the Lava Swamps in Devaloka." Luke said.

"We've been to a few volcanic locations already, so we're pretty much used to it by now." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, can't forget about that one we visited back on Organica." Ace said.

"And that volcano island in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yup, we sure have been to a lot." Aya said waving her hat in her face.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing after that whole Paris fiasco." David said.

"You mean Cheetah?" Corona asked.

"Yup. I mean, I know that she can pretty much handle anything that comes her way now that she can match up to Diana, but… Ah, maybe I'm just overthinking things again." David said.

"Probably and now is not the time to thinking, lad. We gotta get to the top before the old boy blows and takes us with it." Drippy said.

"He's right. We need to get moving." Kokoro said.

"Yeah." Ryu said.

They soon started climbing the mountain as the shakes from it became more frequent.

"Hmm...I'm no scientist but...I predict we got 3 minutes before the thing blows sky high." Drippy said.

"Man, this is just like Mount Va'mell. We had to deal with frequent quakes as we made our way up." Kor said.

"Whatever or whoever's causing this thing to blow eventually can't be right in the head." Hope said.

"Now is not the time for observations. We gotta…" Drippy said as they approached the top and saw a large boulder balancing on a spire. "I flipping knew it. The boulder got unstuck. How the heck did that happen?"

"You came boy, as I knew you would." a voice said as hovering over the crater was a figure in a black cloak with their face hidden within its darkness.

"Is that…" Oliver asked.

"Crikey! Its fli-fli-flipping Shadar!" Drippy said.

"So that's him… This malice. There's no mistaking it." David said.

"Definitely, his darkness is unlike anything I've felt aside from Xehanort." Ace said.

"I have a little trial of my own for you." Shadar said as a large claw arose from the lava as climbing out was a large molten creature as Shadar vanished.

Moltaan

Lord of Lava

"A giant lava monster huh?" Papelne said.

"Why are we not surprised?" David asked.

"Probably because we've done this before." Hope said. "Let's make this quick!"

"In that case, let me try something. Come on, Cerberus!" Papelne called summoning her Persona. "Pyriphlegethon!" she called as fire slowly encased Cerberus before he charged right through Moltaan, dealing Mega Fire damage despite its resistance to it. "Alright!"

"Nice one! You nailed that." David said.

"Yeah...but I don't think he's ready to give up the ghost." Drippy said as Moltaan shook off the attack as it roared in anger as the ground cracked with lava erupting out of them.

"Man he's tough!" Fuyuhiko said.

"If we let this guy stay out, he's gonna make the volcano erupt faster." Franky said.

"Hmm. I have an idea. We need to knock him back into the crater." Miles said.

"And how do we do that?" Amethyst asked.

"Its body is incredibly tough and fire doesn't work well against it. But...there does seem to be a part of its body that seems weaker. Its tail." Miles said.

"I've got this, keep it busy and I'll toss him right back in." Saki said as she tightened her gloves.

"Maybe some ice to help cool him off?" David asked as he unleashes his Ice Reaper Claw.

"That may be the best bet. Touching that thing bare handed or even with gloves will cause burning. But if your hand is encased in ice, you could touch it without worry of burns." Miles said.

"In that case, it's time to go wild!" David said as he charged at Moltaan.

Moltaan roared as it started swinging its tail at him.

"Gotcha!" David said as he grabbed its tail. "Time for some volleyball action!" David said as he tossed it up before dealing a punch, sending him upward. "Saki, spike him in!"

"You got it!" Saki said jumping into the air. "Slam dunk!" she called dealing a powerful haymaker that sent Moltaan flying into the crater.

"Now! Oliver!" Miles shouted as Oliver hit the mountain with a spell as the boulder tipped over just as Moltaan was about to climb back out, it got hit by the boulder as the whole thing resealed it and the volcano.

"Plug's back in." Hope said.

"Whew, that was a close one." Drippy said.

"Yup, the town is safe now." Papelne said.

"Still...it was a bit of a surprise to see Shadar floating right before us." Citrine said.

"Yeah, but why did he appear before us now?" Leviathan asked.

"Probably just to mock us." David said.

"Hmm...somehow I don't think that's his style." Sandstone said. "But...least we have things here squared away."

"So...where to next?" Hope asked.

"Hmm...if I were to guess...we should see about going to Hamelin." Drippy said. "Their ruler is supposed to be a very powerful mage."

"So...we'll walk right over." Topaz said.

"Fraid not. Hamelin is a country that lies across the sea." Drippy said.

"In other words… We'll have to get ourselves a boat." Leopardmon said. "...Or two."

"I do know a port we can go to. There's this place called Castaway Cove. It's a port town with plenty of ships." Drippy said.

"I just hope our Dragon Slayers can take the ride." Kokoro said.

"Along with some of our Somatics." Lin said.

"Uh...probably not?" Drippy said. "Got no idea what they even mean."


	8. Castaway Cove

It took only a few hours from Al-Mamoon before they reached a small port town where everything was built up on top of each other on a cliffside with the people wearing swimwear as they went about their business.

"Yep. This definitely has that port town vibe." Jesse said.

"Hey! Stop him!" a voice shouted as a man ran by the group carrying a huge pot as he ran from the local peddler. "Thief! Stop!"

"What was that about?" Fefnir asked.

"A thief. I can tell one when I see one. We better go after him." Sandstone said.

"Right. Before things escalate." Shuichi said.

They chased after the thief before cornering him at a dock.

"Dammit. Why are you lot going after me? I haven't done anything wrong." the man said.

"Relax. We just want to talk." David said.

"And to take back that pot." Esther said.

"Hmm? When did I take this? What would I want with this piece of rubbish? If you want it, it's yours." he said tossing it towards them as they caught and he slipped by. "I'm sure it'll bring you all lots of happiness!" he said as he ran off.

"What was that about? It's like he just stole it without even thinking about the thing." Cobalt said.

"Hmm. He's probably one of those thieves that just like the rush of stealing or something." Sandstone said.

"Hmm? Guys, watch out! Something's off about this pot!" Aluche said as the pot started shaking before stopping. "Huh?"

"Wait...this design. This isn't a pot. It's a cauldron." Elementa said.

"A cauldron?! Oh, this was great luck. Only the greatest wizards have those." Citrine said.

"But...it felt like it was about to open." Aluche said.

"Relax. The thing can't open unless you say the magic words and have it unlocked." Elementa said.

"What would those magic words be exactly?" Mari asked.

"Hmm. Here. There's info on the cauldron in the Alchemy Chapter." Elementa said.

"Yeah. These cauldrons are mostly used for Alchemy, you know, making things from other things." Citrine said.

"We know, just ask our two famous Alchemists here." Spade said referring to Edward and Alphonse.

"Hmm...Oh, here we go. 'Should you happen upon a curious pot, be sure to take a look inside-it may as well be a cauldron left over from the Age of Sages. If you have difficulty removing the lid. Simply recite the magic words...Open Says-A-Me." Oliver read.

"**Open Sesame? Well if that isn't one of the most cliche magic words I've heard.**" Griffon said before the cauldron resumed shaking. The lid came flying off as appearing before them was a red skinned genie.

Al-Khemi

Genie of the Cauldron

"Hmm…" he said looking Griffon over. "You are very small, little birdie master."

"**M-Me? Master?!**" Griffon asked.

"You recited the magic words, did you not?" he asked.

"**W-Well yes I did, but…**" Griffon trailed off.

"Very well! Your right to command me will be judged...by battle!" Al-Khemi said before pulling out a pan and spatula. "Ha!"

"**AAAAAAAAHHH! Simon, anyone, help me out here!**" Griffon cried.

"Hmm? Oh wait...this isn't right." Al-Khemi said tossing the items away.

"**Phew. What a…**" Griffon started.

"Ah. Much better." Al-Khemi said drawing out a sword and shield.

"**Oh no!**" Griffon said. "**This looks bad. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!**"

"For one, stop panicking." David said.

"Yeah, ease up you big chicken, we got your back." Simon said.

"**Who you callin' chicken?!**" Griffon said. "**Nobody...calls me...chicken!**" he called firing lightning balls out of his mouth at Al-Khemi.

"And there's the Back to the Future reference." Sachiko said.

"Oh boy." Al-Khemi said as he was nailed with the multiple lightning balls. "Ouch. Okay, okay. Young Master Griffon, you are powerful, cunning and merciful. You are indeed worthy of being master of me, Al-Khemi, genie of the pot!" Al-Khemi said.

"**Woohoo, we've got ourselves a cauldron!**" Griffon said flying over it.

"We're in good luck. Alchemy in our world can be used to create items, accessories, even weapons." Cobalt said.

"This will definitely come in handy." Jude said.

"Indeed." Tsuki said.

"Hmm...hey! Look! I see a ship!" Usopp said pointing to a large ship in the harbor as they approached it and a large man was seen.

"Are you the captain?" Jimbei asked.

"Indeed. I am Sindbah, captain of the most famous ship in all of the seven seas...the Sea Cow." he said.

"Sindbah? Kinda sounds like Sinbad in a way." Roy said.

"We wish for passage onboard, sir." Zircon said.

"You jest? You wish to stroll onboard and ride the Sea Cow?!" Sindbah said.

"Please, we're on a mission to save the world." Esther said.

"Hmm...very well. However...you will need a letter of passage from our beloved Cowlipha, the most exalted Lowlah." Sindbah said. "We sail, after all, for the glory of Al-Mamoon."

"The Cowlipha?" Damien asked.

"She's the ruler of Al-Mamoon. Sort of like the queen." Drippy said.

"No choice about it. We're going to have to go back to Al-Mamoon." Jexi said.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" David said.

"You mean to tell me we have to walk all the way back?" Gemini said.

"Not exactly, me and Kirumi can just teleport us back there." Stoj said.

"And I do know a warp spell that takes people back to places they have visited." Aquamarine said.

"Here we go then. Warp!" Kirumi said as the group was teleported back to Al-Mamoon. "We can simply speak with the Cowlipha, get the letter and then warp back to the cove."

"I doubt she'd expect a last minute audience." Sectonia said.

As they headed for the palace, the guards soon stopped them.

"Halt! You have no permission to enter the palace of our most revered Cowlipha." the guards said.

"Told you." Sectonia said.

"What is all this?" a voice said as a man in a turban walked down.

"Master Abull, these people were…" a guard said.

"Hmm? Ah. The Babana merchant's daughter. It seems you have recovered. Such excellent news." Abull said.

"Right. We wish to speak with the Cowlipha about a letter of passage." Esther said.

"Ah. You wish to travel beyond this continent. I would love to schedule an audience for you but I'm afraid our beloved Cowlipha cannot help anyone during her afternoon snack." Abull said.

"Shall we take this as a case of bad timing, or brokenheartedness?" David whispered.

"Definitely the latter." Ace said.

"I have to agree with the lad. From the sound of things, she's eating constantly. She's missing Restraint." Drippy said.

"That's certainly no way to live, believe me. We'll just have to find someone who's Restraint that we can siphon off." Sectonia said.

"Not me, if that's what you all are thinking." David said.

"Hmm. This Abull man...he seems to have Restraint to spare." Drippy said.

"Then I suppose he wouldn't mind if we took some off of him, then." Sectonia said.

Oliver casted Take Heart, borrowing some of Abull's restraint.

"That's step one." Hope said. "Now, how are we gonna get inside to give this Restraint to the Cowlipha?"

"Hmm. I've seen what she looks like and I have an idea. Oliver, come with me." Damien said as they went off somewhere before coming back with a large wedge of cheese.

"Oh, I see. We offer her this as a tribute and they let us in." Jet said.

"Master Abull, may we offer this to the Cowlipha so that we may see her?" Esther asked.

"Very well. I shall take you all to her Moojesty." Abull said.

The group was taken inside of a large chamber with a large bed in the center where lying in it was a large woman with cow like horns.

"Is that the Cowlipha?" Hope asked. "I'd say she ended up that way because of him…"

"Shadar, the stinkin' rot bag!" Drippy said.

"There is nothing these dark sorcerer's won't do to gain power." Nero said.

"Hmm. Oh what is that divine aroma? Abull!" the Cowlipha called out.

"Yes, your moojesty. These humble servants have brought a most delicious tribute." Abull said.

"Yes! Now. Hurry. Bring it to us!" she said.

Oliver brandished the cheese wedge and presented it to the woman. She ate it as she smiled in deep bliss.

"Now then...do you have moore for us?" she asked.

"More?" they said in shock.

"Moore! Bring us moore!" she said tossing and turning in bed.

"We can't begin fixing her fast enough." Cobalt said.

Oliver soon cast Give Heart as the Cowlipha soon stopped.

"Hmm. What were we doing?" she said as she soon climbed out of bed.

"It worked!" Hagakure said.

"Goodness. We feel quite...marvelous! What ever could have happened to us?" she said.

"These humble servants have gone and fixed you, your moojesty. I trust your appetite has been abated?" Abull asked.

"Well now, we still wish to enjoy the...finer things in life, of course...but we feel that an example of gastronomic restraint may serve to be good for our dearest subjects." she said.

"Kind of surprised the food supply hasn't dried out yet…" Sectonia sweatdropped.

"Your Moojesty, we are glad that our treatment worked, but we originally came here to ask something of you." Hope said.

"Of course. You all do deserve a reward for what you have done." she said.

"Your Highness, we seek to travel to Hamelin, but we cannot do so unless we have a letter of passage from you." Sectonia said.

"Hamelin...a detestable and warlike realm. But you do seek a great sage there. He is oh so handsome. We even have a picture." she said as they were given a picture of a young man in green with long black hair.

"So, this is the next sage we need to look for." David said.

"And I shall write up a document for you to use our little floaty-woaty." she said as she wrote the letter.

"Thank you so much." Sectonia said with a bow.

After the letter was written off, they soon returned to Castaway Cove before the man they had run into earlier ran past them.

"Excuse me!" he said.

"Him again? Wonder what he's stealing this time?" Mari asked.

"Uh...from us apparently. The picture and the letter. They're gone." Sunset said.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here!" Kagura said pulling out one of her trick daggers and launching it as the rope tied around the man before something from the man sliced the rope apart. "What?"

"Wait...was that...we need to go after him now." Drippy said.

They followed him towards the boat.

"Look I have the letter, just let me on board." he said.

"No way her Moojesty would give someone like you that letter." Sindbah said.

"Just shut up and let me on board! I have the letter, that means I can board this ship. I know my rights." he said.

"Calm down. What's so urgent?" Sindbah asked.

"I need to find him. I need to tell him. Look, I need to see someone okay? He's doing it all wrong…" he said.

David had an idea. "Actually, sir. He's with us."

"Huh? You guys?" the thief asked.

"Yep. He was just so eager to finally be out to sea that he just took off." David said.

"What are you...ah...ah!" the thief said grabbing his head as darkness surged around him.

"As I suspected…" David said.

"It's a Nightmare!" Hope said.

The area soon filled with darkness before they found themselves in the strange space as materializing was a large broad bodied nightmare.

Swaine's Nightmare

Void of Restraint

"This Nightmare is much stronger than Rusty's it seems, but still shares the same weakness." Harpuia said.

"Then I guess you all know what to do. Light him up." David said.

"We understand." Atro said. "Kougaon!" he called launching a spear of light, dealing medium light damage.

"Eat light, you overgrown bad dream!" Mark said, drawing his sword. "Breath of Light, Form 2: Shining Slash!" he called, slashing the Nightmare across the abdomen.

The Nightmare then started to waver before collapsing and fading away into a dark mist.

"There we go. Nightmare, crushed." Cobalt said as they returned to the cove. "But we'll need to fix his broken heart."

"He's missing Restraint, right? We just saw him steal several times without thinking. He can't help himself." Hope said.

"But where can we get it from?" Jesse asked.

"That's what the locket's for. It lights up when detecting powerful emotions from others." Drippy said.

It didn't take long before it pointed them to a random townsperson where they cast Take Heart and then used Give Heart on the thief.

"Now give that picture back." Hope said.

"What you need this for? Go on. I could use a good laugh." Swaine said.

"We're looking for the man on it. Were heading to the same place you are. He's a great sage to help us take down Shadar." Hope said.

"I'm sorry. What?" he said before laughing. "You all...you think you can take down Shadar and you want to drag pretty boy into it?" he said.

"This isn't a joke." Saki said.

"You all realize no one stands up to Shadar and survives right? I know that for sure." he said.

"Don't be so sure. This boy...made Rashaad believe again." Jesse said.

"The Great Sage Rashaad?! Hmm...I can't believe I'm saying this, but you lot have got me half convinced. All right. I'll take you. I'll show you where to find him." he said.

"You will? Thank you um..." Oliver said.

"I'm Swaine. Good to meet you guys." he said.

"Same here. Especially since… Uh… I already told the guy at the docks that we're together." David said with a sweatdrop.

"Well done David, you've hired us a thief. Great job." Emo said before a sword was pointed at him.

"And the problem with thieves is…" Sandstone said.

"Nothing at all!" Emo said quickly. "That wasn't sarcasm, thieves are cool in my book!"

"Glad to hear your approval." Sandstone said removing the sword.

"Anyway...is everyone ready for a voyage at sea?" Mark asked.


	9. Reprieve at Sea

"Hey Swaine, I wanna ask you something." Hope said.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Swaine asked.

"Well, when you were brokenhearted, you mentioned something about seeing someone, that he was doing things wrong." Hope said.

"Look, there are some things you shouldn't be getting into." Swaine said.

"I apologize on his behalf. It's a bad habit of his." David said.

"Let's just say he is someone very important. That's all." Swaine said as he walked off.

"You two should not be discouraged. I'm sure he'll warm up to us...eventually." Citrine said.

"Me, discouraged? Nah! Of course not. I understand if he doesn't want to talk about it." David said.

"I'm sorry if I asked him. You guys know my brother's a thief, and well…" Hope said.

"That doesn't mean you should make a case with every single thief we run into." Leopardmon said. "Swaine obviously has a lot of his mind concerning this individual. We best not pry into it too heavily."

"He's not wrong. It's a nice trait to want to help everyone but...sometimes it can lead to you going down the wrong path." Citrine said.

"I get the feeling...this connects to your participation in the inheritance war." Hope said.

"What the? How did you know?!" she said in shock.

"I'm pretty insightful." Hope said. "And yes, I want to help everyone, and it's a habit."

"Haaaaa. Truth is...I chose to participate because I want to save someone who's taken the wrong path of this war." Citrine said.

"We've run into a few screwy Fluxes. Might be any one of them." David said.

"He's my half brother from the 11th Flux Family, Prismic Flux. Normally the families have no knowledge of each other but one day he and I met by chance and grew a bond. Then the day before the war was announced, our mothers got sick with a rare disease. Then this man, Theodore, came and offered us the medical research from our father's inheritance. I didn't trust him so I refused. But Prismic...he was determined to save them, so he left with them." Citrine said.

"I understand his concern, but Theodore is nothing but a snake in human flesh. No doubt he'll just kill him when he wins it all anyway." Dynasmon said.

"Then I heard about Mythos Hearts and their massive number of adventurers. So I decided to join up with them in hopes of getting close to Prismic during this war." Citrine said.

"But if this war goes as we think it will, then… You're going to have to fight him. Are you okay with that?" Omnimon asked.

"I already figured I would. But...I'm willing to do all that it takes to save him." Citrine said.

"I'm kind of envious, actually." Elena said. "As stubborn as my brother is, I might have to fight him too."

"You've probably got an advantage there. The times we saw James, he didn't seem like much of a fighter." Shuichi said.

"That's exactly what worries me." Elena said.

"Worry you? Oh, right… You're worried you might end up killing him with your Sharingan and Rinnegan, right?" David asked.

"It would depend on the type of Jutsu used though, wouldn't it?" Tamamo asked.

"I know James is a filthy, no-good, conniving, scumbag but...he's still my brother." Elena said.

"I know exactly how you feel. Families killing each other is just wrong, no matter how you look at it." Kurochi said.

"I don't understand." Frisk spoke up. "Why would Cretacious start something like this at all?"

"As far as I've known my father, he's always been two things: an assassin and a scientist curious about the worlds." Damien said. "Telling what's on his mind is something no one's been able to successfully do."

"He's a very secretive man it seems." Lana said.

"Speaking of Cretacious, how's the cure coming for him?" Hope asked.

"It's… progressing. I'm trying to figure out what could cure his disease." Damien said. "I have some ideas and even tested some of the herbs we've collected on our recent travels. So far it makes the samples I was already given more aggressive."

"Well, there's gotta be something that can cure him." Hope said.

"Malice isn't exactly a normal disease. I have no idea how it actually works." Damien said.

"Perhaps the key to discovering the cure to Malice… is to affect someone with it." Korekiyo said.

"K-Kiyo! What are you even saying?!" Mikan asked.

"Are you nuts? That's way too risky! No one in their right mind would even attempt that." Damien said.

"Hold on a sec, he might have a point there." ZS said. "After all, no one's actually SEEN what the virus does, right? Seeing it in action might give a clue on how to cure it."

"And who in their right mind would let themselves get infected with that?" Scarlet asked.

"I would." Spade said.

"Spade think about this. If Malice is what I think it is, it might have some...side effects to be aware of." David said.

"That's a risk I will have to take, anything for Damien to help his father." Spade said.

"Fine. Maybe if I force the malice to infect your leg, maybe it won't spread as fast." Damien said grabbing one of the specimen glasses. "You're sure about this? Once this thing is open, there's no going back."

"I'm sure." Spade said.

"Okay. I'm opening it near the leg." Damien said doing so only to look in shock as the Malice lunged onto Spade's arm instead. "What the-?" he said as the black mass coiled around the arm before firmly gripping into the skin as a sinister face formed on it.

"What the hell?!" Kazuichi asked.

"I was afraid of this. It was a theory but this proves it, Malice is a parasite based disease." Damien said. "Meaning it has a mind of it's own."

'Why does it hurt so much?" Spade asked.

"It's likely siphoning your nutrients and any magic power you possess to make itself stronger so it can spread across your body like a plague." Damien said.

"I've already been controlled before, I will not let the same mistake happen!" Spade said as he entered his Dark Knight Form.

"No Spade, you have to let it spread, this is for Damien and Cretaceous!" Hope said.

"Urgh...right." Spade said as he reverted. "Do your worst, Malice." he said as he glared at the formed face.

"Hope, are you nuts?!" Damien said as the Malice spread before consuming the entire arm. "Don't let it reach your heart or else you really won't last long."

"I'm sorry, Spade." Hope said. "I just…. I just want to help Damien. Citrine was right. My habit of helping others will end up getting people I consider my friends killed!"

"It's alright, if anything your habit has its pros and cons, you just have to think of the best time to help someone." Spade said.

"Think of the best time…" Hope said.

Spade prevented the malice from reaching his heart by keeping his power mainly focused in his arm. "There. That should keep it from spreading all over for the time being."

"A fierce virus like this is what's infected my father? He's definitely got a strong will if he was able to keep it back for so long." Damien said. "Now I have to work to save two people."

"Oh...I can't believe I did this. Can this get any worse?" Hope said as the clouds turned dark as they looked at him. "I swear. I didn't do this!"

"No...he did." Elementa said looking out as they saw Shadar floating above the sea.

"Shadar!" Shanoa said.

"Let us see what you are capable of. Pyre!" Shadar said firing a fireball that nearly hit the group.

"Fire Magic: Raging Fireball!" Elementa said firing a larger one at him.

"Fell Wind!" Shadar said taking out the fireball and knocking a number of the group back. "This is what you all are capable of?" he said. "Those destined to save this world?"

"Someone's feeling a little cocky." David said.

"On the contrary...I feel very confident in my abilities." Shadar said.

"Where is she? Where's Alicia?" Oliver asked.

"Alicia? Now that is a name I haven't heard in such a long time." Shadar said.

"I don't like where this is going." David said grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"We shall meet again, heroes...if you survive." Shadar said as he vanished but not before a large eye like construct appeared in the sky.

"What the heck is that?!" Emerald said.

"The Eye of the Storm. Something conjured by powerful sorcery." Aquamarine said. "This is not good. No ships' ever survived an attack from that thing.

"We need to turn around before it sees us." Sinbahd said.

"It's already seen us, dammit!" Swaine said.

The eye then gave a large flash as everything was engulfed in a bright light.


	10. The Fairyground

"Ugh… Where are we?" David asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

"It looks like a forest." Ace said. "But more importantly, is everyone here and alright?"

"Yes. We're all good. No injuries." Alphamon said.

"What happened?" Mark asked. "Did that eye...I don't know, teleport us somewhere?"

"It...would seem that way." Spade said.

"Speaking of which, Spade. How's your arm?" Sachiko asked.

"So far it's holding up good, I'm using half of my power to keep the parasite at bay." Spade said as his right arm was armored in a gauntlet from his Dark Knight Form. "Best I can do to keep it at bay."

"Hopefully we can find the right cure for you and Cretacrous." Ichiro said.

"I will not have any problems fighting either since I use both hands to wield Tyrfing." Spade said.

"Great, he's okay. Now is the boat fixed? Gotta be fixed. Let's move." Drippy said.

"You okay? You're acting a little jumpy." Swaine asked.

"It's nowhere near fixed. Let's just look around the island." Esther said.

"Telling you, mun. This isn't a good idea." Drippy said.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Luffy shouted as they followed him before they saw a large village with strange structures and decorations all about.

"Ah, I flipping knew it." Drippy said.

"What's wrong, Drippy? You don't sound too good to be here." David said.

"Look! More of Drippy!" Chopper said as they saw many bizarre looking creatures around the village.

"Oi, mun! Humans!" one of them said.

"I'll be. Flipping humans." another said as they crowded the group.

"Whoa, okay. I didn't expect this to happen." David said.

"I've never seen one before. Proper weird-looking they are." another of them said.

"I think these guys are fairies." Erica said.

"Huh. Hey! It's Drippy-boy, mun! What are you doing back there?" one of them said.

"Oh...uh...how do, boys?" Drippy said.

"Wait so this is…" Shuichi said.

"Okay okay! Ya caught me. This is the Fairyground, forest of the fey folk, and land of my fathers." Drippy said. "Well mothers really but…"

"Wow, it's really pretty." Stoj said.

"Well, nice catching up. We gotta be going." Drippy said before the other fairies caught him.

"Not so fast, mun. You haven't seen mam yet." one of them said.

"Oh knickers! Ollie-boy! Guys! Help!" Drippy said as they dragged him off.

"Why is he being dragged around? I thought Drippy was the High Ruler of the fairies." Hope said.

"Now I see why he doesn't like coming here…" David said.

"Wait… could Drippy not really have that much power as he let on?" Gemini asked.

"We'd better go see what Drippy's in trouble with and find out." Hope said.

They followed after him before they heard a booming voice.

"You know who I mean. Her." the voice said.

"Wait...could that be his…" Elementa said as they started climbing a ladder.

"I ain't got the foggiest who you're talking about. Shut up about it." Drippy said.

"Went round with you on your travels, she did. What happened to her? Lovely girl...Her name started with a P. Rhymed with something like…. Hippopotamus."

"Give up, will you?" Drippy said.

"Oh! I remember! Alicia! That was it." the voice said as the group climbed up to see a gigantic fairy the size of a mountain before them.

"Whoa… I was not expecting that." Leonora said.

"Holy...Guacamole." Stoj said with her eyes all white.

"Ah, and who might these people be, Drippy?" the large fairy said. "Bet you just abandoned that poor girl for them. How could you do something terrible? To think you're a son of mine. And just look at your nose. You should turn that thing off once in awhile."

"I-it's not what it looks like, Ma'am. He's enlisted us to try and help Alicia." Sectonia said.

"Oh, that's kind of you all." she said.

"Now she's listening. I swear she's trying to wind me up on purpose." Drippy said.

"That's how parents tend to be sometimes." Jude said.

"So, I hope you don't mind me springing this out of the blue but I could use a favor. Would you all mind looking around in my guts?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" David asked.

"See, the thing is, they aren't coming out. The littlies, I mean. I give birth to them all. I'm the mother of all fairies, en't it? And there's a load in there now who should have popped out but nothing. Not a peep. Desperate I am." she said.

"Uh...explain?" Jexi asked.

"It's like this. Mam, she brings up the littlies, that the baby fairies to you lot, inside of her tummy. Once they get old enough, they pop out. But it's so comfy in there, they hardly ever want to come out. But the only way inside is…" Drippy said.

"That's right! You gotta make me laugh, en't it." she said.

"And new material only. Nothing old." Drippy said. "And I've been off the circuit for years."

"Okay, I think I understand what we have to do. Who's good at Comedy?" Hope said.

"Oooh, Oooh! I'll do it!" Pinkie called. "I've been practicing my improv. And start...You know, I've always wanted to run a little weapons shop, you know?"

"Oh? Why's that?" Eijiro asked, playing the part of the other guy.

"Okay. We'll do one. I'll be the shopkeep. And you're the...uh...the zookeeper. All your animals have ran away and your wife's left you." Pinkie said.

"Sure, make it easy for me." Eijiro said. "I'm not a professional actor. Seriously what should I be?"

"Uh...a lion tamer?" Pinkie asked.

"How is that any easier? Can't I just be myself?" Eijiro asked.

"Oh, no one wants to see that." Pinkie said.

"Oh, I get it now. Fine. I'm a customer at your weapons shop. Cha-ching. Hello." Eijiro said.

"Set off. Cha-ching." Pinkie said.

"What the? You slammed the door in my face!" Eijiro said as everyone started laughing.

"Ooh, thats a good one!" the fairy godmother laughed.

"Okay, seriously now." Eijiro said. "How do?"

"How do." Pinkie said.

"I just came to check out your weapons." Eijiro said.

"That's next door, sorry." Pinkie said.

"What? No it's not!" Eijiro shouted.

"It's my shop." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. Your WEAPON shop!" Eijiro said.

"You can't decide what I sell in my shop." Pinkie said.

"But you said you wanted to run a weapon shop!" Eijiro said.

"Okay, okay. Serious this time." Pinkie said. "What are you after?"

"Hmm. One of those...great big choppy things. Biggest one ya got." Eijiro said.

"Sorry, can't help ya there." Pinkie said.

"Why not?" Eijiro asked.

"Cause that's too big an ax." Pinkie said as everyone was laughing hard.

"Oh oh man. That is funny." Indigo said.

"And we got mam laughing her flipping head off." Drippy said. "Now all aboard."

"Huh?" Oliver said as the floor opened underneath them as they fell and out rose a large cannon. David and his group evaded the hatch to stand guard.

"Ready to launch!" Drippy said.

"Wait! What the heck is..?!" Hope said.

"Oh, this is so not good." Aya said.

"Fire!" Drippy said as they were sent flying right into the mouth before landing inside in a strange classroom like setting. "Welcome to Mummy's Tummy."

"Huh, you know, this actually doesn't look so bad." Kagura said.

"This is where we're brought up. Can't do that without a classroom or two to teach us the way of the fairy world, can you?" Drippy said.

"Hmm. Most of these classrooms seem pretty empty." Hope said. "Where would they go?"

"Hmm. One place comes to mind. We have to go down the Tidy Slidy." Drippy said.

They approached a large slide as they slid down to an ocean like playground before hearing screaming as little fairy babies were caught in the tentacles of a large jellyfish-like monster.

Royal Jelly

Bane of Mam's Belly

"Guess now we know why the Drippies haven't been popping out." Zero said.

"Looks like we got no choice about it. The future of the fairy race is at stake." Drippy said.

"For the Fairies!" Stoj said as magic surged from her tome. "(King and Queen of the Fairies, please lend me your strength.)" she thought.

The creature then started gathering electricity before sending it out all across the area.

"Guardian's Charge!" Cobalt shouted as he charged into the creature, forcing it to drop the littlies. "It has no hostages! Go and get it!"

"Thunder Reign!" Eze called as lightning slowly formed around it before exploding, paralyzing the monster in the process.

"For the fairies! Electrical Fuzz!" Citrine shouted as electricity nailed the creature dead on before it fell to the ground dead.

"Wow...that was fast." Stoj said. "So...how do we get out?"

"Uh...you ever been in a volcano before?" Drippy asked.

"Yes?" Stoj said. "Oh…"

After being launched out of the Fairy Godmother and a few days within the fairies village, the ship was soon repaired as everyone prepared to head out once again.

"Thank you so much, your majesty." Stoj said.

"There's no need for such formalities. I am not royalty." she said. "And you all are free to return here anytime."

"Thank you." David said with a bow.

"Guess it's time to continue our voyage. But what about the Emerald Eye? It shouldn't be a concern right?" Axl asked.

"The Eye of the Storm? We all arrived here alive even when it attacked. We beat that thing!" Rainbow said.

"We just got lucky but that's not something to scoff at." Sunset said.

"She's right, we'll have to be prepared next time we see it." Reflet said.

"We probably won't considering how powerful a spell it was. But now it's time...next stop...Hamelin!" Elementa said.


	11. Hamelin

"Wow...so this is Hamelin." Miles said as they arrived in a large mechanical city with gears and such all around the city.

"Look at all of these machines. This is just incredible!" Tails said.

"Yes but...the people's attire is a bit questionable." Rarity said noticing a guard dressed in clothing that made him look like a pig.

"He kinda...looks like a pig." Oliver said.

"Okay, just what is he playing at?" Swaine sighed. "Hey, I'm going to check things out. See ya later!" he said running off.

"Actually, a lot of the townspeople are wearing pig themed clothing." Aya said.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Rarity said. "Excuse me, but surely you people have better clothing than that." she said to a citizen.

"Sorry, girl but this is city law. All citizens are required to dress as this by orders of the king." they said.

"Well that's a stupid rule." Kagura said.

"I don't think you have room to talk…" Sachiko sweatdropped.

"Oh come on! This is normal clothing for elder female Vampirics!" Kagura said.

"Yeah...but not for normal people." Jet said before the loud speakers sprang to life as they explored.

"Royal Procession coming! Royal Procession coming!" it said.

"A procession? Here?" Esther asked as the ground shook as they saw the buildings moving around one after another.

"Wait, the buildings can move?!" Zenitsu said before a path was soon made with the people cheering on the sidelines as the group moved to the side. Moving down the path was a large float with guards and sitting on a throne was a man dressed as a large pig with golden tusks.

"Now we know who makes the laws around here." Sectonia said.

"Welcome to Hog Heaven." Swaine said rejoining them as the parade passed by.

"Where the heck were you?" Emo asked.

"Gathering info on our sage of course." Swaine said. "See, I've found out where he is. See how all these people wear pig masks? Well there's this one guy who goes around without one in the palace and he just so happens to match our sage."

"Hmm. I can tell we can't just walk into the palace that easily, we'll need disguises or something." Axl said.

Just then the loud speakers went on.

"Attention citizens of Hamelin! A new decree from the prince! Let it hereby be known that Article 2904 of the constitution prohibits passersby from making eye contact. Anyone violating this law will be either fined 5000 guilders or 3 years imprisonment. All hail the prince." the announcement said.

"What? Now it's flipping eye contact?" Drippy said.

"This law is even more ridiculous than the previous one! Eye contact is important in some cases you know!" Nero said.

"Then what the heck are you waiting for? We're going to that palace now." Swaine said.

"That's what I was waiting for." Nero said.

They approached the palace before the guards stopped them. "Sorry but you stop there." they said.

"But we need to get in there." Sakura said.

"Ha. Stupid travelers haven't been listening to the royal decrees. No one's been allowed near the palace for ages." one of them said.

"Sounds like a very terrible society if I've ever seen one. How can it still stand with all of these regulations?" David asked.

"Hmm. Actually we just remembered, we have no business here." Citrine said as they walked away.

"Okay, they are definitely not going to let us in as us. We'll go with Axl's disguise plan." Swaine said.

"No way we'll get that many disguises." Tails said.

"Actually we won't have to. Cast! The Fools Eyes!" Citrine said as a magic aura surrounded them before dispersing.

"Are you sure that spell isn't a dud? Because I can still see me." Jesse said.

"No. I've done something like this before too. We may still see each other, but we'll look like different people to others." Sachiko said.

"She's right. That spell is called the Fool's Eyes. It's Illusion Magic that makes others see what I have decided them to see. Only ones who can see past it are the caster and those who were hit with the spell." Citrine said.

"Huh. That's a pretty useful spell." Emo said. "Remind me to ask for some pointers on that later."

"Sachiko, you said you did this before. Wasn't that when…?" Crusadermon asked.

"That's right. When Arata wanted me to gather records from Kamishiro Enterprises. He said he pulled it off by fiddling with my Stealth Hide hacker ability." Sachiko said.

"Now…let me do the talking." Swaine said as they approached the guards. "Greetings. We've come with the delivery."

"Hmm. Did we send someone out for something?" one of them asked.

"He's botched it already." Lucy said quietly.

"Oh, you've brought the prince's weekly supply huh?" the guard said.

"Yeah, you know how hard black truffles are to get." Swaine said.

"Yeah. Tasty but expensive. Only the rich could afford those. Okay, come on in." the guard said letting them in.

"Or not. He knows his words." David whispered.

"It's great to have Swaine with us for times like this." Hope said.

"Yeah but...don't you think it's a bit strange he knew exactly where to get info on the sage...or what his favorite food was?" Hera said.

"Yeah, it is a bit strange." Ace said before widening his eyes in realization. "He's not telling us something."

"Come to think of it, he disappeared right before the prince showed up." Shoji noticed. "And his name… take away the a and…"

"It spells Swine!" Kor said.

"You sure you wanna use that in a city of pigs?" Lemon asked.

"Stealth insults aside, I think this just spawned a few theories about him." David said.

They headed deeper into the palace till reaching a room with a fountain.

"The prince's room is this way." Swaine said running down a hall. "Ah! Nevermind!" he shouted as a large pig like tank chased after him before swerving and standing before them.

Porco Grosso

Eisenschwein Mk X

"A tank?! Since when do the middle ages have tanks?!" Akane asked.

"This city is technologically advanced, remember?" Miu asked.

"But a few of us can still bust it down. Time to send this tank to the junkyard." David said.

The Eisenshwien fired its weapons as it drove around the area.

"It's fast, we need to slow it down!" Hope said.

"Don't look at me, I dunno if I can freeze something that big!" SE said.

"Maybe David could use Zone Speed: The World." Gemini said.

"I think you guys are overthinking the situation." Rainbow said as she ducked a cannon attack. "It's a tank. Not some supersonic villain."

"Yes, all we need to do is short circuit it." Zan said.

"She's right. From the games I've played, most machine enemies don't stand up well against electrical attacks." Sunset said.

"In that case, I'll slow it down. Ziodyne!" Scott said as a giant lightning bolt hits the tank.

"Great thinking, Scott!" Ramona said.

"But the girls have a point. We still need to cut down on his speed. And I've got just the technique for that." Scott said. "Sukunda!" he shouted as the tank was starting to slow down.

"Thunder Blade!" Philia called as a blade of lightning fell from the clouds and pierced through the tank before shocking it a few times before the attack dispersed.

The tank whistled and steamed before it collapsed there in the room.

"Well, that was quite the defense system it had." Scott said.

"So...anyone objecting to going right?" Jexi asked.

"Nope." they all said as they went to the right.

Meanwhile inside the prince's room, the mage from the photo looked in the mirror. "Hideous. Why...do I look so...ugly?" he groaned before hearing footsteps. "Someone's coming." he said before getting into his suit just as the group rushed in. "Who the...Who are you people?"

"Wait...you're...the prince!" Oliver said.

"Uh, yes that's right. I am Prince Marcassin, ruler of Hamelin. And who might you all be? What do you think you are doing here?" he said before his mask slid off. "What? Oh! No!" he said as it fell to the ground. "Get out of here! You mustn't! Get out of here I say!" he said trying to hide his face.

"Dude, calm down. Trust us, your face is not really all that ugly." David said.

"Look, we need to ask you something, as you are the Great Sage." Elementa said.

"Great Sage? Sorry to disappoint but it was my father who was the great sage and he passed 15 years ago." Marcassin said.

"Ouch… That's rough. But didn't he leave you with anything?" David asked.

"Me? Please. I was never good enough. Now begone. You've been here long enough." he said.

"Hmm. Something iffy about that lad." Drippy said.

"Yeah. A lack of Belief, no doubt." David said.

"Seems like it, lad." Drippy said. "Folks can tell him how handsome or talented he is but he's not going to listen."

"So let's go find him some." Indigo said as they left the throne room.

"That man in the green jacket. I know him from somewhere...but where?" Marcassin pondered.

As the group headed back near the fountains, a mysterious mist was soon filling the room.

"What's happening? An attack?" Hope asked.

"This is definitely a spell." Ivy said. "Wait...Oh no. I know this spell. We've just been…" she said before they were surrounded by guards in smaller armor.

"Halt! Intruders." they said.

"What happened?!" Akane said.

"What is going on here?" a man said appearing in the room.

"We'll deal with them, your majesty." they said.

"That mist must've cancelled Citrine's spell, were exposed." Hope said.

"No...that's not it." Ivy said. "We're not even in the palace...well...the current one we know of anyway."

"We travelled through time then." Mari said.

"That's right. That spell we saw is called Breach Time. It sends those caught in it forward or backward through time. It can only be used once in a caster's lifetime." Ivy said.

"Hmm… The prince said that the Great Sage died 15 years ago. This may be just a theory, but…" David said. "I think we've went back to before the point the Great Sage was dead."

"That means we're 15 years in the past." Elementa said.

"This is good yet also bad." Veigue said.

"He's right. Until further notice...we're stuck here." Ivy said.


	12. Old Hamelin

"Ahahaha! So you all claim to be from the future? I've heard a lot of stories in my time...but that is the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard!" the emperor laughed.

"But it's true. We're from the future." Levy said.

"Oh really? Then answer me something? Who is the emperor of Hamelin in the future?" the emperor asked.

"That would be Marcassin, sir." Amber said.

"Hmm? Now I know you all are lying. There is no way my youngest son would be emperor before my eldest." the emperor said.

"Oh for the love of… here!" Swaine said showing the photo of the current Marcassin to the emperor.

"You sure you wanna do that? The rules of…" Sci-Twi said.

"Don't wanna hear it. This is the only way he's going to believe us." Swaine said.

"This photo...it appears genuine. Then it is true. But...what has become of Gascon?" he pondered.

"Oh like you care. You only cared for Marcassin." Swaine said.

"You accuse me of not caring for my own son? I've had men imprisoned for less than that." the emperor said.

"It seems like Swaine has some sort of vendetta against the previous emperor." Hope said.

"Your majesty!" a guard said.

"What is it?" the emperor demanded.

"It's Prince Gascon and Prince Marcassin. They were practicing their magic and they ventured beyond the city walls." the guard said.

"Hmm. I see. They had best get back soon then." the emperor said.

"Wait, you aren't going to help them?" Steven asked.

"Certainly not. They must resolve the problems that they themselves have made. That is the Hamelin way." the emperor said.

"And you call yourself an emperor, they're your children for pete's sake!" Ace said.

"Silence you fool!" The emperor said.

"Just leave the old man to stew, we'll go save those kids." Swaine said.

"Sounds good to me." Ace said.

They hurried out of the palace and the city before heading to a system of caves where they saw two boys facing against a vicious monster.

"Now Marcassin!" the boy in red said.

"Okay…" the younger Marcassin said trying to cast a spell before it failed. "I told you! I just can't do it!"

"You gotta try harder!" Gascon said helping him finally getting the spell to fire but miss making the monster angrier.

"Marcassin!" Gascon said.

"Gascon!" Marcassin said as the two huddled together.

"Megaton Slam!" Ace called as he jumped in and slammed Batootha into the creature. "Take cover." he said to the kids.

"Hey, get out of here. We don't need rescuing." Gascon said.

"Uh...little late for that." Cobalt said pointing to the fallen monster.

"We were practicing our magic." Gascon said.

"But we just rescued you. Least let us take you back to the city." Topaz said.

"No way. We aren't heading back." Gascon said.

"Actually, I am a little hungry, brother." Marcassin said.

"Really? Well, we best get you some food then. We better escort these poor lost strangers back home then." Gascon said.

"Someone's got an ego problem." David whispered. "With the way the emperor here is treating them, no wonder they're so screwed up."

"And this may sound weird but Gascon kinda reminds me of Swaine a bit." Linde said.

"Please. The two of them don't look anything alike." Vector said.

"Yeah. He's right. No way I can be like him." Swaine said quickly.

It didn't take long before they returned back to Hamelin with the princes leaving their group soon after arriving.

"Well...now we need to think of a way to find a way home." Tails said.

"Hmm. Breach Time was what got us here...but if we were to cast it ourselves...we could return to the future." Ivy said.

"But you said it can only be cast once in a caster's life." David said.

"That's right and none of us have ever cast it before. So any of us are good to go for it." Ivy said. "But there is another issue. The wand Oliver has...its not powerful enough for a spell like Breach Time."

"Well...there may be one." Elementa said. "The most powerful wand within the entire Magic Universe."

"The most...you mean Mornstar?!" Ivy said.

"Mornstar?" Mark asked. "That kinda sounds like…"

"I don't think they're talking about THAT Morningstar, Marky." Eddy said.

"It's an all powerful wand that was created in the Magic Universe. But it was either destroyed or misplaced in the present." Elementa said.

"And you're certain that wand is here?" Himiko asked.

"We're positive. I do know of a place where the wand might be near here." Ivy said.

"Okay. Where is it? A hidden cave? A lost ruins?" Kaito asked.

"A cemetery." Ivy said.

"Ooh, how interesting." Litty said with a small smile.

"There's a road called Tombstone Trail that leads to an altar dating from the Age of Sages where it's rumored said wand and the spell are set." Ivy said.

"Well...not like we're going to get it standing around here. Let's get going." Swaine said as they headed for said trail, unaware that Gascon and Marcassin were following them.

They started travelling up the winding path where tombstones were set all about before they approached a walking skeleton.

"Halt!" he said. "Let's see...Oh dear. A number of you are...alive! Sorry but a number of you need to leave. Corpses only."

"Uh… Explain what you mean by that." David said.

"Simple. This is an area strictly for the dearly departed or the undead. You all are alive so...I'm gonna have to ask some of you to leave." he said.

"Still didn't really explain things." David said.

"Okay, how much clearer can I be? I can't get any clearer." the skeleton said.

"Question!" ZS spoke up. "What about friends? Cause these people are with me."

"Sorry but we gotta follow the rules. But you and three skeletons and ghosts are welcome to pass." he said.

"For the love of...I have an idea. Oliver, we're going to need you." Elementa said as the group walked away for a moment before they returned to the skeleton with pale skin.

"Hey, you all kicked the bucket. That was fast. Go on in." he said letting them through.

"Whoa...he fell for it. Was it because of the spell Oliver cast?" Hope asked.

"Poison Apple. It gives people the appearance of death." Ivy said.

"Can't believe how easy it was to fool that guy." Takeshi said.

"Well, he had to do it, or we wouldn't be getting anywhere. I was tempted to beat MYSELF to death just listening to the guy." David said.

"Yeah he was a stubborn guy for a bouncer." ZS said.

They continued to follow the trail before reaching a large area filled with jack o lanterns with a single grave sitting on top of the hill.

"Whoa...they got this place prepared for Halloween." Rainbow said. "Like the little blue fireballs. Nice touch."

"Somehow I get the feeling this isn't a once a year thing." Lycan said as the ground shook as emerging from it was a large creature with a ghost like appearance with candles on its hands and head, all alit with blue flames.

Candelabracadabra

Ghoulish Guardian of the Great Wand's Grave

"That flipping great candle must be guarding Mornstar." Drippy said.

"Is it just me or does this remind anyone of a mutated Chandelure?" Rainbow said.

"As one who has a Chandelure myself, I can see quite the resemblance." Leia said.

"Well then, let's shed some light on this Pokemon knockoff." Kagura said.

"O celestial choir, the light of redemption. Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va..." Tear sang as a glyph appeared underneath the Candelabracadabra and a large cross formed and released a burst of light.

"Smart move. Beings who tend to rely on dark magic are weak against light." Ivy said.

"Let's keep up the pressure!" Hope said using his Spectral Light form. "Solar Strike!" he called hitting the monster with a Light infused punch.

"Aura!" Linde called as a pillar of light erupted underneath the monster.

Candelabracadabra then roared in anger as its flames intensified.

"What is with this thing?" Hope said before a burst of magic hit it. "Huh?" he said as they looked to the sky and saw Marcassin floating there.

"Marcassin…" Gascon said as Marcassin fired another bolt of magic that took down the monster for good.

"Wow...I've never seen such magic control before. That boy has pure talent." Citrine said.

"Could Marcassin be…" Hope wondered. "No, I shouldn't suspect now."

"Good work, little brother." Gascon said.

"Now let's go get that wand." Drippy said as they headed down to the tomb and opened a coffin inside there before floating out of it was a wand with three circles and golden wings.

"So this is it...Mornstar." Ivy said.

"It's...incredible." Elementa said.

Just then a bright light shined within the room as appearing inside was a figure dressed in white holding a scepter with a headpiece resembling that of a rooster. "You have done well."

"Whoa!" Akane said.

"Who...who are you?" Aquamarine asked.

"I am one who guides the fate of this world. And yes, it was I who summoned you here to this time. I had scant choice but to bring you here, for in your time, Mornstar has been...mislaid. For my boldness, you must accept my apologies. Know that countless trials lie ahead of you all. Steel yourselves and fix your sights upon your goal. Until the day you finally arrive...I shall be waiting." he said before vanishing.

"So that guy oversees your world?" Hope asked.

"How should we know? We never seen the mun before today." Drippy said.

"Still...we have Mornstar and the spell. We can return home to our time. But...we better return the princes first." Ivy said.

"Actually...it's just a single prince you'll be returning." Gascon said.

"G-Gascon?" Marcassin asked.

"Look, let's face it. You are more worthy to wield the sword than I am. So I've decided I'll go on a journey far from Hamelin." Gascon said.

"But...brother…" Marcassin said.

"Don't worry. If you are ever in trouble, I will always come running to your side to save you." Gascon said. "I promise."

"Brother…" Marcassin said as Gascon headed out.

"Take care...all of you." he said as he left.

"I get it now, it all makes sense." Hope said. "Swaine…. You're Gascon!"

"What?!" Swaine asked. "That's impossible, I'm not…"

"Come on, Swaine. The jig is up." David said. "You chose to be a thief so that your brother can lead the kingdom. Because you believed in his judgment. And the Marcassin in our time...he needs you, more than ever."

"When you were brokenhearted, we heard you say something about someone doing things wrong. You wanted to go back to Hamelin by any means necessary to save Marcassin, right?" Hope said.

"So...so what if I did?" Swaine said.

"He admits it. So it's all true." Leopardmon said.

"Gah!" Swaine said in shock. "Of all the...wait...if...this really is the day I left then...no." he said as he started running off back towards Hamelin.

"H-hey, wait!" David called out. "Come on! We have to go after him!"

They hurried after Swaine as they returned to Hamelin and the palace where they all ran into the throne room to see the Emperor lying face down on the ground.

"The Emperor!" Swaine said as they sat him up.

"He...asked for Hamelin's surrender but...I refused him." the emperor said weakly.

"Who? Who asked?" Hope asked.

"Shadar…" the emperor said.

"Please. Don't try to speak." Swaine said.

"Gascon…" the emperor said.

"What? What are…" Swaine said.

"Your appearance may have changed but I know my own flesh and blood. You and Marcassin...protect the empire...now...and into the...future." the emperor said before falling lifeless on the ground.

"Father! No! I...I got to meet you again and now this? I just wanted...I just wanted to make you proud. And now, this has to happen? No. Dammit. Noooo!" Swaine cried.

"Swaine…" Ace said.

_Several days later…_

"Swaine...he must have felt so heartbroken after seeing what happened to his father." Pit said.

"I still can't believe Swaine was Gascon. I guess he really didn't want us to know." Starlight said.

"But despite all of that, he still cared very deeply for his family." David said. "In the end, he left it all behind because he didn't think he was worthy of it."

"We need to get Swaine to-" Sonia started.

"Need Swaine for what?" Swaine said standing behind them.

"So….you're ready huh?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. But before we return to the present, I want to say goodbye to Marcassin first." Swaine said.

"We understand. Take all the time you need." Alphamon said.

They headed to the palace throne room where Marcassin stood.

"It's been made official. I'm now the new emperor. And soon I'll formally inherit my father's title as great sage." Marcassin said. "Gascon would have been proud."

"Yes...I'm sure he would." Swaine said.

"Yes. He will return here someday. Until that day, I have to keep the kingdom alive and well until he does. I swear it." Marcassin said as the locket glowed.

"Wow...his belief in his brother is through the roof." Drippy said.

"Hey… that might be just what we need!" Hope said.

"It is." Oliver nodded. He casted Take Heart and took some of the belief younger Marcassin had.

"Now...time for us to head back to the present." Jexi said as they headed to the fountain.

"Breach Time!" Oliver said casting the spell as it enveloped them all before they arrived in the same place.

"Did it work?" Neu asked.

"Yep. I know when a spell works and it did. We're back in the present." Ivy said.

"Now we'll be able to transfer this belief to the current Marcassin." Mari said.

"Let me rephrase that for you, Mari. We're rekindling the belief he has lost." Sachiko said.

They arrived in the throne room as Oliver cast Give Heart on Marcassin.

"What...this warmth that spreads across my chest. Wait! I feel...I believe in people once more! I want to believe in people. It has been so long since I felt this way. Does this mean...you saved me? Was it all of you who gave back my capacity to believe?" Marcassin asked.

"It was. I did promise I'd come help whenever you were in trouble." Swaine said.

"G-Gascon? Is that really you?" Marcassin asked. "I...I see." he said.

"We need your help to fight Shadar." Oliver said.

"Even a great sage like me thinks that is reckless but...yes. I will help you. Shadar's days are numbered." Marcassin said. "However...as you all are...even all of you at once could not defeat him."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"There is a powerful barrier spell around Shadar which no spell or power can break through called the Black Briar." Marcassin said. "It's the reason he was able to defeat the sages."

"Can it even be broken?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes. With Mornstar it is indeed possible but...I'm afraid the one you wield is incomplete." Marcassin said.

"Then what do we need to do to restore its power?" Minerva asked.

"Mornstar's true power has been divided into three magic stones but they were sealed away, far from the wand itself." Marcassin said. "There was a map that was once in my possession but ...it has been stolen."

"Makes sense. If someone is brokenhearted, they do seem to care less about the world around them." Ivy said. "So who is it?"

"His name is Kublai, he proclaims himself King of the Sky Pirates." Marcassin said.

"King of the Sky Pirates?" Petra asked.

"Of all the...they'll be impossible to find since they change hideout to hideout in those giant airships of those." Swaine said.

"I somehow have a feeling that won't be the case." Omnimon said.

"Hmm. I might know of someplace. It's a place that is said to be the perfect hideout for outlaws. We'll need to set sail...for Skull Mountain." Sandstone said.


	13. Skull Mountain

"Skull Mountain, huh? As if that wasn't anymore obvious where Kublai would be." Corona said.

"I don't know whether to call it symbolic or ironic. Pirate crews always end up incorporated a skull of some kind." Leopardmon said.

"It would probably be a bit of both. Pirates and thieves in general are pretty obvious when it comes to stuff like this." Muveil said.

"Shh. We're here." Sandstone said as they arrived at a large mountain shaped like a skull.

"Uh huh. Exactly what it says on the tin." David said.

"Man this is so cliche." Hisui said.

They headed inside of the mountain where they looked upon a large airship docked inside.

"It looks like a ship...but no sails and its made of metal." Oliver said.

"It's an airship. It flies through the air like a regular ship." Swaine said.

"Very convenient for air travel or traveling between worlds. Too bad we couldn't bring ours along." Miu said.

"Maybe we can ask to borrow theirs?" Cobalt said.

"I say that's a terrible idea." a pirate said as the group found themselves surrounded.

"Aye! Avast ye scurvy dogs!" a voice shouted as on top of the ship was a large man with a scarred face as he smirked.

"You're Kublai I take it?" X asked.

"I have no need to question the captain." one of the crew said.

"Uh...you just answered his question." one of them said.

"Dammit." they said.

"Haha. Classic." David said. "Anyway, we're here because you have something that we need."

"Ha! I don't need to answer to the...hmm." Kublai said spying Mornstar. "Maybe I will hear ye out." he said.

_A little bit of explaining later…_

"Ah. So that's the story." Kublai said. "Yes I did steal that map but I was right to. That fop of a prince deserved to be stolen from."

"Look, we need that map to stop Shadar." Drippy said.

"Shadar? Ha! I'd like to see him try and break my heart. It would never break for someone like him." Kublai said laughing.

"Well he's confident, gotta give him that." Usopp said.

"Trust me. It's one thing to be confident. But when you're super, overly cocky…" David started.

"Hmm...maybe I will help ye...if you pass a little test of mine." Kublai said giving a whistle as a large red dragon descended down onto the ship.

Red Dragon

The Scarlet Sentinel

"A fight against a dragon? This won't be too hard." David said.

"It looks strong though. It won't be hard, but it definitely won't be easy." Hope said.

"Hope, you're forgetting who we have here." David said.

"You have dragon slayers and I wield a dragon slaying sword." Shizaku said.

"Not to mention that we have a few ice specialists here." David said. "Dragons are lizards and are sluggish in cold temperatures. Er… No offense, Kokoro."

"None taken, don't worry." Kokoro said.

The dragon roared as its scales hardened on its body before breathing out a stream of fire.

"Natsu, you're up!" David said.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up! Fire Dragon's...Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted punching the dragon and destroying some of its scales.

"I'll help too." Ryu said as he activated his D-Dive. "D-Charge X5!" he said as he gathered energy into his body. "Twister!" he called dealing two claw swipes that dealt massive damage, destroying more of its scales.

The dragon roared as it tried to attack Ryu and Natsu, but failed.

"Shizaku!" Cobalt called.

"Dragon Slaying Slash!" Shizaku said unsheathing his sword as he quickly cut down the beast. "It is done."

"Ha. Not bad. Not too many tangled with that dragon unscathed." Kublai said.

"Well some of us are experts when it comes to dragons, or dragon gods." Ryu said as he reverted.

"Okay, no need to brag. I'll show ya the map." Kublai said leading them inside as they saw a map of the world with a red x on it. "X marks the spot as they say."

"Let's see… The X is in this particular area here." Sachiko said.

"Hey Drippy, where exactly is that area the X is marking?" Hope asked.

"Hmm, let's see now...looks like some small little patch of land." Drippy said.

"So...let's take this ship and go." Natsu said as Kublai laughed.

"You think if we knew where the stones were we'd have already gone there by now?" Kublai said. "The Iron Wyvern's way too large to land on that small spit of land."

"So we'll grab a sailing ship and…" Nami said.

"No good either. Islands surrounded by spires and reefs and shallows." Kublai said.

"Well, there's got to be some way to get there." David said.

"There is but one way. A couple of you could get there riding on Tengri, the master of the skies and the fastest wyvern ever born." Kublai said.

"Hmm. Sounds good." Cobalt said.

"Aye, but problem is...Tengri hasn't been feeling his victorious self lately, probably sick or something." Kublai said.

"Oh man. Of all times for Naomi to not be with us." Kokoro said. "Well, guess we may as well see what's going on with him."

"Yes." Azura said.

The group ventured off to find Tengri.

"Hmm.. the way Kublai said Tengri was acting strange, he could be broken hearted like all the other people we've seen." Hope said.

"Most likely." Kokoro said.

"Right, and this is the first animal we've seen that's been broken hearted. Hopefully it won't be as different helping restore one of his emotions." Saaya said.

They approached a cave where a purple dragon resided.

"He does look a bit down, doesn't he?" Drippy said.

"Hey...can you tell us what's wrong?" Chopper asked as Tengri growled a bit. "For real?!"

"What's the matter?" Kendo asked.

"Well...Tengri...he's saying he's seeing another boy who isn't him and he's so sick that it's making him not want to fly." Fluttershy said.

"Yeesh… That's rough." David said.

"Could Tengri have a soulmate?" Ace asked.

"That must be it. The barrier spell and the rules don't affect animals the same as people. Tengri must be picking up on his soulmate's emotions. They must be brokenhearted." Drippy said.

"Hmm. Oliver, do you have any idea of who Tengri's soulmate could be?" Spade asked.

"How can he? He learned about this the same time as us." David said. "But… Maybe Kokoro and Ryu can pick up on it."

"That could work, let's give it a try, Kokoro." Ryu said.

"Wait...we should probably wait till we're in Motorville for this to work." Kokoro said.

"Hmm… Kokoro has a point. No one here seems to fit the bill. We might have to look around town when we get there." David said.

"That's our best bet." Stahn said.

They soon left the caves as they cast Gateway and returned to Motorville.

"Not sure who could fit Tengri's soulmate. No one in town looks like a…" Oliver said before they heard a dog barking as it ran towards them, barking and growling.

"That dog's acting weird." Gemini said.

"Hmm...Nature's Tongue!" Oliver said casting it on the dog.

"Who you calling weird, you're the one dressing like a weirdo." the dog barked.

"Wait, he can see and hear us?" Jesse asked.

"The barrier only affects the humans here. Animals are an exception to the rule since they normally can't speak." Elementa said.

"Ah, that explains it. I'd better watch my mouth around animals then." Gemini said.

"Wait...this dog looks kinda familiar doesn't it. His gruff exterior...his way of speaking…" Damien said.

"No way… This is that Kublai guy?" David asked.

"Well this is weird, but we've dealt with strange stuff like this before." Stoj said.

"Not sure how the guy would feel if we told him he looked like a dog on this world." Jexi said trying to hold back some laughter.

"Wait, if Kublai's soulmate is a dog then it's probably the same for Tengri, but just the opposite." Mari said.

"He said a boy so someone around Oliver's age must be in trouble." Miles said.

"What have I been telling you people for awhile now? My master Denny is in trouble!" the dog barked.

"Then we better get moving. Can you take us to him?" Sectonia asked.

"We don't need to. I know where I've seen the dog now. His house is next to Myrtle's." Damien said.

"Then what are we doing standing around here for? We need to get moving!" Kokoro said.

They headed to Denny's house and entered.

"This is the place." Hope said.

"Hello? Is someone named Denny around?" Starlight asked. "Right, he can't hear us."

"Hello?" Oliver asked knocking on the door. As soon as he did, the door slowly creaked open as a dark mist started to pour out.

"Ooh, man. That looks ominous." David said. "Any chance this is a Nightmare we're dealing with?"

"Definitely." Axl said.

Stumbling out of the house was a dark skinned boy as he screamed out in pain before they found themselves in the same dark space as appearing before them was a small nightmare which looked more like a real ghost.

Denny's Nightmare

Void of Confidence

"I knew it." David said.

"I'm getting really sick of these things." Lin said. "But like the other Nightmares, let's shed some light on it."

"Let's do it!" Hope said going first with his spectral light form. "Flashing Strike!" he called spinning and kicking the Nightmare.

The Nightmare laughed as it fired a ball of darkness before Hope kicked it away.

"Save some for me." Sectonia said as she threw rings of light at the Nightmare.

"This is...your end! Arrow of Light!" Zircon casted as an arrow hit the Nightmare as it faded into darkness.

"Farewell, dark spectre." Sectonia said with a bow.

They soon returned to Motorville where Denny still stood.

"It's no use...I can't keep up. I didn't make the cut." he said.

"Hmm. I see...what the lad lacks is Confidence." Drippy said.

"Make the cut? Ah, he must've been trying out for sports!" David said. "And that lack of confidence means that he got rejected from a spot on the team. What a bummer… I feel bad for the poor kid."

"Confidence...ah! Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back!" Oliver said running off.

"Wonder where he's off to." Scarlet thought out loud.

"Getting the Confidence we need." Jexi said as Oliver soon returned as he cast Give Heart on Denny.

"Huh? What was I just doing?" Denny asked. "Genghis? You're here too boy? Sorry to have worried you boy. You did this huh?" he said as the dog barked. "You're right boy. I can't just stand around here doing nothing. This is just a scratch anyway." he said as he jogged off with the dog following.

"Injuries. The ultimate confidence killer for any athlete." David said.

"Seeing him work like this… it really makes you happy, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Reminds me of when I started taking up athletics. I was getting out of my otaku look and thought that there was no way a nerd like me would be accepted in that kind of world." David said. "On my second year in junior high, though… Things started to change a little bit."

"That was when you joined the tennis team, right?" Lloyd asked.

"That's right. It was because of that my life turned around. After taking up a job under Emi, I slowly started to realize that my practices in tennis also plays a role when I fight too." David said.

"Least Denny has a promising future for him now. Meaning Tengri should be feeling better now." Chopper said.

"Let's check up on him and find out." David said.

Returning to Drippy's world, the group found Tengri again.

"Yo, Tengri! You feeling better?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I trust the champion of almighty dragons is doing better now?" Gundham asked.

The dragon was seen soaring the skies outside before landing on the ship as he nuzzled against the group.

"Haha. Yep. I'd say he's feeling a lot better now." David said.

"How strange that two worlds would connect a boy and a dragon. This adventure's revealing so much." Hope said.

"Indeed." Ichiro said. "Tengri, we wish to ask of you a favor. Can you fly us all to this specific island?" he asked showing the X on the map.

The dragon however was only big enough to carry the leaders and Oliver's group to the island. Upon reaching a stone slab, it glowed a bright light as three lights were spread out across the world.

"Those lights, were those the magic stones?" Ace asked.

"Yes. They must be." David said.

"It's so beautiful." Hope said.

"Or more likely, the lights show where the stones can each be found." Cobalt said.

"Hmm… Here, here, and… here." David said pointing to each location.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for a little treasure hunt." Ace said.

"Let's get the gang back together. The Three Stone Treasure Quest...and off we go!" Cobalt said.


	14. Vault of Tears

"Okay...I've marked the three lights from what I could assume was their directions on the map." Mark said.

"Hmm...one in the north, one in the sea and one near the desert." Sandstone said. "Hmm? Seeing as how this location isn't too far from where Al Mamoon is...we should head there first."

"The Vault of Tears?" Esther said.

"I've heard about that place, apparently that's where the tragic end for the tale of the Frog Prince ended." Stoj said.

"It's been known as the crypt of the Cobra King. Still it's where the stone is...we have to go." Ichiro said.

"Well, thanks to that whole thing with Snake Charmer, snakes don't scare me all that much anymore, so you don't need to worry about me." David said.

"I wonder what the Vault of Tears contains. Hearing about the tale of the Princess and the Frog ending there has me curious." Alice said.

Using the Travel Spell, they arrived in the desert and then into the Vault of Tears where upon descending they saw a large stature of a humanoid cobra.

"That must be the Cobra King." Ace said.

"But doesn't it feel a little odd to have such a…" Ivy said. "We need to get out n…" she said before a light engulfed them.

"Huh? Odd...nothing happened." Keebo said.

"Uh...I wouldn't say nothing." Tsuyu said seeing most of the party on the ground as frogs.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Aya screamed.

"Just as I thought. The statue had a curse on it." Ivy said.

"But how come they aren't affected along with some of the others?" Lucy asked.

"Seems the curse only affects humanoid races and fairies. Robots and other races were spared...Tsuyu likely was immune due to her quirk." Ivy said. "You know, as a witch, I find this a bit offensive on my part."

"You say it's offensive? Personally, I find it very degrading." Sectonia said.

"And this is not the best place to be a frog. There are snakes living here and frogs are normally number one on their menu." Aelita said.

"Oh great. You had to go and say it." David said.

"Yeesh… Now I know how Ginyu feels." Goku said.

"Ribbit, ribbit." a voice said as they saw a rainbow frog near a corridor as it hopped down it.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Jexi said.

"Let's go then. Nu wants to get my friends back quickly as possible!" Nu said.

The group hurried, or rather hopped, after the rainbow frog traversing various corridors before arriving at a strange circle that glowed under them before they ended up reverted back to normal.

"Phew… We're back." David said. "Though, knowing this place, probably not for long."

"Guys, I just want to say that if I end up eating a bug and grossing you out, I'm sorry." ZS said.

"Could have gone all day without saying that, Z." Emo deadpanned.

"Let's just go." Aya growled.

"Wait...I think I hear something...and it's not far." Keebo said as they followed the sound before arriving in a dungeon of sorts. "This is the place."

"Is someone there?" a voice asked as they saw a humanoid frog in people's clothing in a cell.

"Are you...the Frog Prince?" Leviathan asked.

"This is pretty surreal…" Titanica said.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Swaine said.

"It's a fairy tale I told them." Esther said. "Once upon a time, before the fathers of our fathers fathers were born, there was a magnificent desert kingdom. In that kingdom lived a courageous and handsome young prince who was much loved by his subjects. Then one day, the kingdom was attacked by a monstrous serpent. A beast so hideous that it struck fear into all who saw it. A terrible, evil creature… The prince decided that in order to defeat this serpent, he would drink a very curious potion. No sooner had he taken it that the prince began to transform into a frog. He knew he had become a frog, for he had a plan. By becoming a foodstuff the serpent could not resist, he would attack the serpent from within. The plan worked, the prince was swallowed and the serpent was dealt a mortal blow from inside. But alas, the prince could not return to his normal form, no matter how hard he tried. He still remained an ugly frog. This caused him great distress, He could not stop thinking of how foolish he had been. So he vowed to hide himself away from the world. Now the prince was married to a young princess, but though he promised her they would be together forever and ever...she had not seen him since he went to fight the serpent. She feared she would never see him again. So she went to the tomb where the prince went to face the serpent and wept for her lost love. There she waited, knowing her love would never return."

"That's… That's just sad, man. No one should have to go through that." David said.

"We are sorry, Prince Ali." Esther said.

"Hmm...it's been a long time since anyone has ever called me by that name." the frog said. "Shall I tell you all the final chapter?"

"Final chapter?" Esther asked.

"The prince now a frog turned his back on his kingdom and his love, Yashima. Not only was he stuck a frog but found he could not die. Even after his kingdom was razed to the ground." Ali said.

"My brothers and I know the feeling of losing our home." Spade said.

"That isn't the point! Losing one's home means nothing...when compared to losing your love." Ali said.

"You lost your princess?" Titanica asked.

"Were you not listening to the story? But that still doesn't explain why you locked yourself in this cell." Asta said.

"I didn't. The serpent Aapep. He has returned. Someone has brought him back to life." Ali said.

"Give you one guess it was Shadar." Kagura said.

"Not like there are that many people who can bring ancient monsters back from the dead." Elementa said.

"Hmm...well...let's kill the snake and fix the prince then." Luffy said.

"What? Surely you don't mean to fight Aapep do you?" Ali said.

"We've faced plenty of snakes. Whoever Aapep is, we can defeat him." Hope said.

"You can't beat Aapep! He is the king of all cobras! The most monstrous snake in this land!" Ali said.

"Yeah? Well he hasn't met us yet." Hope said.

"I really can't deter them. Very well. Aapep lurks within the deepest part of the ruins. I will lead you there." Ali said as he lead the group down deep into the ruins before reaching a room where floating inside was a blue stone.

"That's one of the Magic Stones we're looking for." David said.

Upon seeing it, a darkness flowed into the stone before it gave a burst of light as appearing in its place was a cobra-like humanoid with two arms and a long body.

Aapep

King of Cobras

"What in the…" Aapep said.

"Yeah, hi. You must be Aapep. We've heard so much about you." David said.

"Humans...in my home?" Aapep hissed wielding his sceptre. "And they're with the pure hearted one. Shadar will be pleased to hear how I vanquished all of you."

"Actually, I think he's going to be more disappointed." David said.

"Disappointed? About what?" Aapep asked.

"When he hears about how we took you down." David said.

"You'll suffer for your arrogance! Black Bolt!" Aapep said firing a black lightning bolt at them.

"How about this then? Trisagion!" Vargas called, as a wave of flame washed over Aapep.

"Really...you think that pitiful attack magic would do any good?" Aapep said.

"Burden!" Oliver shouted as Aapep felt himself weighed to the ground.

"What the?" he said.

"Would you look at that? That big body isn't doing you any favors now, is it?" Inosuke said.

"What did you do to me, boy?!" Aapep asked.

"Burden. Basically it's a gravity spell." Ivy said. "It makes whatever its cast upon feel heavier than normal."

"Too bad for you. Looks like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." David said as he slowly walked over, ice fueling his fists.

"Cheeky little human… You think that your bravado can mask your fear?" Aapep asked.

"Fear? Why would I fear you?" David asked. "Sure, a long time ago, maybe you would've scared me."

"You little...that mask will never last forever. Fear is a part of every living thing!" Aapep said.

"Then tell me, Aapep." David said as he charged his fist. "What is it that you fear?"

"I...I...I fear….no one!" Aapep cried as David dealt him a flurry of punches before finishing with an uppercut.

"If you say you don't fear anything… Then you can no longer be considered living." David said. "Get him, guys!"

"Woo! All out attack time!" Eddy said as the group charged.

"Gah...gah….GAAAAHHH!" Aapep screamed as the group went in for an all out attack against him before he fell and faded away, leaving only the blue moonstone.

"So this is one of the magic stones needed." Oliver said collecting it and putting it in Mornstar.

"What...what is this…" Ali said as a light consumed him before he stood there as a human being.

"His curse has been lifted from Aapep's defeat." Ivy said.

"Feel any better now?" David asked.

"It is true I am now human again but...without my beloved...this means nothing." Ali said before they heard ribbiting as they saw the rainbow frog.

"Oh it's you. Thank you again for earlier." Tsuyu said.

The frog jumped towards them before it started glowing as taking its place was a young girl.

"It….it can't be." Ali said seeing her. "Yashima?"

"I see. She never gave up on their love. She took the same potion and waited down here with him." Elementa said.

"Now THAT'S what I call a fairy tale ending." Scarlet said.

"Agreed. Fairytales are amazing." Titanica said.

"You really love them, Alice?" Hope asked.

"Y-Yeah…. The more I thought about it, the more my power reminds me of one." Titanica said. "Someday, I hope that I'll have an adventure like that."

"I hope so too." Hope said.

"This is no fairy tale ending. For us I feel it's...to be continued." Ali said.

"Yeah. Best way to put it." David said.

"Now...we'll be going...to live our lives together." Yashima said as she and Ali left the ruins for Al Mamoon to live their lives in peace and happiness.

"Aw…." Titanica said.

"He said it was to be continued for them. It's the same way for us." Hope said.

"It will always be the same for everyone...because stories never truly have an ending." Jexi said.

"Never truly have an ending, huh?" David asked in thought.


	15. The Black Porpoise

It was long after the events at the Vault of Tears that the group was set out at sea once again.

"Ugh...why did we choose to be here again?" Natsu asked.

"Because the next stone seems to be somewhere out at sea." Robin said.

"Whoop-de do." Hisui said before his face turned green as he turned over to the side of the ship.

"You know, we really should do something to help them with their motion sickness cases." Mark pointed out.

"Still, finding a stone in the middle of the ocean could be a bit hard." Hope said. "Like a needle in a haystack."

"He's not wrong. The ocean's a big place. We won't just find it by...luck?" Sandstone said as the clouds grew dark as an eerie mist rolled in.

"Why am I getting flashbacks of Thriller Bark?" Brook said before he screamed as they saw a massive ship with eerie blue flames around it sail close to them.

"That's why!" Usopp called.

"A Ghost Ship." Camilla said.

"Please. That's no ghost ship...that's a ghost Galleon. See all the cannons at the side?" Aquamarine said.

"Uh… I don't think it makes much of a difference there." David said. "Still, seeing one of these out at sea is never a good sign."

"Hey, uh, just a thought but...maybe the stone is on the obviously haunted ship?" SE suggested.

"You can't be…. Actually, you might not be wrong, SE." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I know. Shocking, I actually contributed." SE joked good-naturedly.

"Argh! Who dares to talk so casually to the crew of the Black Porpoise!" a voice echoed on board the ship.

"Ghost Pirates!" Pinkie panicked.

"Spinal was bad enough to deal with before." Ace said.

"Ah...how they panic as the mere mention of our presence." a voice said as coming down to the ship was a skeleton in red pirate clothing along with his crew of skeleton pirates.

"We're not panicking." David said.

"Don't be ashamed. We got you chilled to the bone." the captain said as he and his crew laughed.

"So you say, but you are a bit of an annoyance." Maya said.

"Argh. That's a bit harsh. Good thing we got no hearts." the captain said laughing.

"Who the heck are you even?" Zoro asked.

"Well, shipmate, I be the dreaded Cap'n Crossbones. The skipper and master of this here tub and scourge of every inch of the ocean from here to eternity." the captain said. "Now...state yer business. What matter do ye have with my crew?"

"We think you may have something that we need. Tell me, have you seen any Magic Stones as of late?" Sectonia asked.

"Argh. Ye mean you wish for the sunstone? Forget it. It was gifted to us by the Wizard King himself. No way we'd part with it." Crossbones said.

"Wizard King? Wait, guys… Wasn't he that guy we saw back in the Tombstone Trail?" David asked.

"You mean...back when we got the Mornstar?! That rooster guy?!" Dan said.

"Look mates, we seadogs stake our very lives to protect our treasures. Ye'll have to pry it from me cold dead hands before I ever surrender it." Crossbones said.

"We need it to defeat Shadar. I wish we don't have to fight, but it seems we have no choice." Sectonia said.

"Sorry lass but there's no going against the rules of the seven seas." Crossbones said.

Cap'n Crossbones

Scourge of the Seven Seas

"Go and attack 'em, me hearties! Show 'em why were the feared pirates of this world!" Capn crossbones called.

"Sounds like fun. Okay, we'll take you on." Luffy said as Sectonia started to toss rings of light at Crossbones.

"Argh...now this be a real fight between pirates." Crossbones said as he swung his cutlass at the rings of light.

"Try this! Breath of Thunder! Static Pulse!" Sectonia said as spheres of lightning were fired from her sword.

"Now aren't ye just full of surprises!" Crossbones laughed as he was hit dead on. "But it'll take more than that to put me back underneath!"

"Then I suppose it's time I show you my new technique." Sectonia said. "Breath of Thunder, Third Form! Lightning Needles!" she said as multiple needles coated in lightning emerged from her sword and flew at Crossbones.

"Gah!" he shouted as the needles hit him and knocked his skull clean off.

"Argh! She got me! Ye scurvy lass!" Crossbones said before his skull and body vanished leaving behind a red stone.

"That was amazing, Sectonia! I guess all that training to be a Demon Slayer really paid off." David said.

"Hahahaha! You did well, stone thieves. You gave this old seadog a run for his money." Crossbones' voice echoed on the winds.

"How the heck can he still… Oh wait, undead." Mayumi said.

"Yes but...I think it's about time we old seadogs hung up our cutlasses for good." Crossbones said as his crew started to vanish one after another.

"Seems like they can finally pass on now." Leonora said.

"Something tells me they're gonna enjoy their afterlife." SE said. "Either way, that's two stones down."

"Indeed. That just leave one to go." Cobalt said.


	16. Yule

"Wow...this place is...so cold." Aquamarine said as the group was standing in a snowy little village known as Yule up north as snow fell around them.

"Well, after all the heat we've been experiencing in the desert, this is a nice change of pace." Hope said.

"You've got that right." David said.

"Seconded. This place cools me right down." Gemini said.

"Why did we come here again?" Ibuki asked.

"Because it's the closest settlement to the location where the star stone is." Robin said.

"Moon, Sun, and Star...well isn't that nostalgic." Ace said as he turned to Tsuki and Corona.

"They're the three most important pieces in the solar system, so it's no surprise." Hope said.

"So...where do we go next?" Todoroki asked.

"Up north is a cave called the Glittering Grotto. That cave of ice is where the last stone is lying in wait." Cobalt said.

"Sounds interesting. Well then, let's get going." Hope said.

"Apparently, the Glittering Grotto can allow one to glimpse into the past." Reflet said.

"Well...we have to go there either way." Elementa said. "We may as well."

They made their way further up north before entering a glistening grotto coated in ice and crystal as they carefully made their way in.

"Wow...its so...beautiful." Sonia said as they saw some of the scenery change a bit. "Huh?"

"Must be what Reflet was talking about. A vision of the past." Jexi said as they saw a lab and inside it was a man with snake like eyes.

"Ah...you've come. I was hoping you would." a voice said as Theodore entered.

"Spare me the formalities. I've only come because you said you could offer me the surgery for free, yes?" he said.

"Of course but before that I need you to do something for me." Theodore said. "See...my colleague, Lepoint, has been working diligently on the Digimon reintroduction project. A way to revive dead or lost digital beings using only small bits of data. He's already almost completed reviving a group known as the 13 Royal Knights. Your job is simple, use your brainwashing abilities to turn them against humanity and have Lepoint framed for the whole thing."

"I see. So that's it. Fine. I will do it." he said. "And a place to let them go on?"

"Tokyo, Japan of the Standard Universe. Since it was a sight of the Tragedy, one more disaster shouldn't make a difference. Besides, I do have a bit of hate for it after what happened to my Naga test subjects." Theodore said.

"Naga test subjects? Wait…" Ace trailed off as he turned to David.

"Nagas...I thought using non human species as test subjects was illegal?" he asked.

"True but to get ahead of others you must step over those boundaries. Besides, these nagas were slaves. I bought them years ago from a slaver. They were being used for testing new enhancement drugs. It worked fine till they turned feral. I was keeping them in that storage space until that stupid paranormal group went and found them. I was only able to save myself by framing the former head of Pharmaceuticals. Quick thinking on my part." Theodore said. "Just as how they'll blame Lepoint who is head of the Digital Technologies once the knights declare war on humanity."

"Why go through all of this?" the man said.

"All my life...I've been nothing but the boot lick, the guy who just does what others order him to, nothing but a lackey...but those days are over. If you want to take charge and be a great leader or president, you gotta work your way to the top, using those higher than you as stepping stools to get there. And if a few people get hurt well...like they say...you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Theodore said.

"Such a disgusting man." Tsuki said.

"That card he played doesn't even come close to justifying all the things he's done." David said. "But… To think he really has been tied to me since all the way back then."

"That man has done nothing but step over others just to get himself into higher positions of power. If this guy became president of the ASG, he'd not only be untouchable but he'd probably take over the whole world." Sheer said.

"There is no way we're gonna let this bastard stay free." Corona said.

"Damn straight we won't… I'll make sure of that." David said.

"But how exactly was Snake Charmer able to brainwash them, though?" Sachiko asked.

"When Lepoint caught wind of the attempt, he told us to run and get out of the facility. We tried to escape, but we ended up surrounded and captured." Omnimon said.

"Snake Charmer is able to hypnotize others simply by using the Snake's Gaze into another's eyes and force them under his power." Iolite said.

"Unbelievable… I didn't know it was so rough for you all." UlforceVeedramon said. "But wait… How did your UlforceVeedramon turn black when we saw him back in Ylisse?"

"We already know this. ShadeMan corrupted him when he had him." MegaMan said.

"I uh...think we've spent enough time lingering on this." Jexi said.

"Good point." Hope said.

They continued further into the cave when they felt a freezing chill as they approached a cavern with frozen pillars shaped like teeth as jumping out of it was a large blue wolf with frozen pieces of ice on it as it howled.

Cerboreas

Spirit of the North Wind

"Is this reminding anyone else of Fenrir?" Selena asked.

"I'm getting Skoll vibes." Flamberge said.

"It doesn't matter if it reminds you of anything. This mutt has our last stone." Fenric said.

"And it doesn't seem like he's in the mood to just hand it over...at all." Ivy said.

"Which means we have to fight it. Let's go!" Hope said.

The wolf beast howled as it let loose a blizzard just by giving said howl.

"Ice Drain!" Selena called as an ice blue aura covered the group as it absorbed the attack. "I will show you what true ice is." she said as she put her left index and middle fingers before she twirled around and unleashed a cold wave before raising her hands high into the air and pointing them forward which unleashed a raging blizzard that froze the creature in place but not before it broke free.

"Okay...Ice against ice won't work." Cobalt said.

"Let's see him deal with this!" Iolite said sending shuriken at the beast that exploded on impact.

"Beast's Bane." Zircon chanted as the wolf fell to the ground. "Now! Finish it!"

"Here it comes! Guardian's Comet!" Cobalt said bashing the wolf before it stood up and spat out a yellow stone.

"Ha! Not so hot now are ya?" Hope said.

"You have my thanks." he said.

"He… He talks!" Leia said.

"My name is Cerboreas. I was a servant to the Wizard King a very long time ago." the wolf said. "Entrusted with that stone even after his passing. But its power...having it for so long drove me quite...mad."

"So can we have the stone?" Swaine asked.

"You all have bested me in battle, it is yours. You have earned it. Maybe you all can fulfill the Wizard King's final request." Cerboreas said. "To correct the mistake that was made ages ago." he said before retreating further back into the cave.

"Thank you, Cerboreas." Hope said.

"Well we got all the stones but...now we have another problem." Elementa said holding the stone and comparing it to the small holes in Mornstar.

"The stones are too big to fit into mornstar?" Akane asked.

"We were so busy collecting them we didn't even think if they would fit or not. Now what do we do?" Zenitsu said.

"Nothing to worry about. We just need to get Oliver a better wand." David said.

"These stones only work for Mornstar though. Hmm...Maybe we should see Marcassin...he might know something about this." Leopardmon said.

It wasn't long before they returned to Hamelin to see him.

"Hmm. It's much more than a matter of size. The age difference as well." Marcassin said.

"That's right. This Mornstar came from 15 years in the past. And the stones in the present...they don't sync up properly." Ivy said.

"So what do we do, Marcassin? If we can't fit the Sun, Moon and Star stones into the Mornstar from 15 years ago, what's our next move?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. There might be one way: Khulan of the four great sages. She is more powerful in magicks." Marcassin said.

"Khulan? Of Xanadu? But didn't that…" Ivy said.

"Destroyed five years ago by Shadar...yes." Marcassin said.

"That is a shame...anything that was once hers?" Fenric asked.

It was a little while before they left.

"Why did you just have us give up like that?" Hope asked.

"Who said we were giving up?" Fenric said holding a medal given to him by Marcassin. "Hmm. Sniff. Sniff. There is a single faint scent on this."

"So?" Ibuki asked.

"Scents tend to die out once a person has died. So...its possible that this Khulan woman is still very much alive." Fenric said.

"Can you track her down?" Anastasia asked.

"Fraid not. While the scent is there, it's faint. I can only make the assumption she's somewhere on this continent." Fenric said.

"Shouldn't be too hard then. Aside from Hamelin, there are only a few towns here on this continent." Swaine said.

"Then so begins the next quest. The hunt for Khulan...is on!" Cobalt said.


	17. Perdida

"So, guys, I wanna ask a question." Hope said. "After the inheritance war.. What's everyone gonna do?"

"Zan, Berge and I will be going back to the Jamba Heart Chamber, to go to the Lost Universe and rescue Hyness." Francisca said.

"It won't be easy, but we'll do it. And we will come back with Hyness." Flamberge said.

"As long as we have each other, nothing will stop us." Zan said.

"I believe you will come back to us soon." Ace said.

"As for the rest of us, after all the adventures we've had, I say everyone deserves a break." Hope said. "So I want to make a suggestion."

"What's that?" Kendo asked.

"The five of us should diverge once the inheritance war is over. And then… let's meet back up again, say, in about a few months or so at a certain place. We'll get back together and have more exciting adventures than before." Hope said.

"Yeah...Hope...can I speak for a moment?" Damien asked.

"Damien… I know what this is about." Hope said.

"You...you do?" Damien asked.

"Yeah. From the very beginning of the war, I've listened to your goal. You want to win this war and use your dad's medical technology and research to start your own line of medical work." Hope said. "I'm not willing to keep you from your dream. If you want to become a medical practitioner and save lives… go and do it. Follow your dream."

"Wow...thank you. And no matter how the war turns out...I will go and achieve my goals no matter what." Damien said. "If I fail, I have a backup plan. I'll go to the Life Universe and learn all I can about medicine there."

"I understand. Everyone has dreams. And you want to follow yours." Hope said.

'Thanks. And I mean that sincerely. If it wasn't for you or Amadeus, I wouldn't have found this path." Damien said.

"You're welcome Damien. I hope you continue on that path. Because saving lives is amazing." Hope said.

"Back to what you said Hope, you said something about meeting up somewhere." Sunset said.

"Yeah, where do you wanna meet again?" Kendo asked.

David was holding an envelope in his hands, but put it back in his pocket.

"So, we'll be splitting up after the war, huh?" Ace asked.

"It's not that terrible. We did the same when...well not the same. Hope's team disbanded and we just went cruising around the world of Pokemon." Jexi said.

"Speaking of which, what was that envelope in your hand, David?" Jude asked.

"It looks like some sort of invite of some kind." Oliver said.

"Yes. It is." David said as he opened the envelope.

"That's...an invitation to the King of Fighters tournament!" Leopardmon said.

"You know that tournament?" Fulgore asked.

"How can he not? It's one of the biggest fighting tournaments in all of the worlds." Leia said.

"That's a huge honor to be invited, David." Hope said.

"I know. They've been announcing it for a while now, and lots of people all across the worlds have been submitting applications for this." David said.

"But matches in that tournament are 3-on-3. Have you considered who your partners will be?" Leopardmon asked.

"N-no… I haven't. I have so many choices among you all to narrow down to just two." David said.

"In that case, after the Inheritance war is a great time to divide." Hope said. "We'll meet back up at the King of Fighters tournament Venue, and hopefully we'll all get invited to participate. We can reunite with a little friendly competition."

"In that case, we'll be spending our time training for the tournament." UlforceVeedramon said. "I'll need to catch up with Rina during that time, too. I'm sure my other self has a lot to talk about."

"Speaking of catching up, with how abruptly Snake Charmer captured us, Lepoint never finished tuning us with X-Antibodies. We'll need to finish things up with him before catching up with King Drasil. We'll be spending that time preparing for the tournament." Leopardmon said.

"As for me and my group, we'll be returning to Devaloka. I think it's time my brothers and I refined our abilities and train with the others during that period." Ace said.

"I dunno what we'll do. Maybe just cruise around and relax. But if we get invited, we'll be ready to fight." Hope said. "What about you, Mark?"

"Mostly spend our time between relaxing and training." Mark replied. "After everything we've dealt with since joining the Alliance, a fighting tournament will be a fun way to unwind, even if we don't get an invite."

"Anyway, back onto our main objective, we are searching for someone named Khulan, correct?" Muveil asked.

"We've already found her. The scent ends here." Fenric said arriving in a small village known as Perdida. "Hmm. Looks like some ceremony is going on here."

"But something's wrong." Lilianna said as she looked around. "It looks like most of the townspeople are brokenhearted."

"They are lass. And I think I see the one behind it." Drippy said as they saw a dark skinned woman in regal clothing standing at a temple with a little girl being brought before her.

"Hmm? Where did Cobalt's group go?" Hope wondered.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in time. But...the queen...she's definitely brokenhearted. But what is she trying to do?" Elementa said.

"No...I...I don't want to be brokenhearted." the little girl said.

"You refuse the blessing? Then you shall go through a much different ceremony." Khulan said as darkness surged around her.

"A Nightmare!" Arnice said.

"Another one? Man, Shadar really loves those things." Eddy said.

Emerging from Khulan was a long and tall spirit like being that laughed cruelly.

Khulan's Nightmare

Void of Love

"Time we woke Khulan from this terrible nightmare." Spade said.

"Let's do it!" Hope said.

"Business as usual, lets hit it with some light!" Hagakure said. "Eat this! Light Refraction!" she said before the nightmare hit her with a sphere of darkness. "Agh!"

"Hagakure!" Shoji called out.

"It's not going to fall for tricks. Just focus on light attacks!" Elementa said. "Light Magic! Light Ray!" she shouted hitting it with light.

"Concentrate!" Atro said as a blue aura rose around him.

"You're gonna pay for hitting Hagakure like that!" Hope said leaping to the Nightmare. "Shining Buster!" he called using another Light attack that had a lot of impact, almost like a Rokugun.

"Now, Samsara!" Atro called as four talismans appeared in four corners as a fifth one appeared in the center. "Begone!" as a bright light engulfed the nightmare. Once it subsided, the Nightmare then started to fade away into nothing.

"We got it!" Ochako said.

"It's not over yet. We beat the Nightmare, but now we have to get Khulan her Love back." Hope said.

"Where are we going to get the Love to do it?" Mark asked.

"Khulan...your nightmare has been spent." a voice echoed.

"No! Please, Lord Shadar!" Khulan said.

"Enough. You have disappointed me enough as is." Shadar's voice said as darkness began forming behind Khulan.

"Whats going on?!" Hope asked.

Just then a knife was tossed and dispelled the dark.

"Well...seems I arrived just in time." said Kublai arriving.

"Kublai? What are you doing here?" Kohaku asked.

"Seems someone knows not of the ways of love. I got plenty of it to spare." Kublai said.

"Oh...kay?" Kohaku said.

Oliver soon cast Take Heart and then Give Heart on Khulan.

"My heart...how much misery I've caused for the people here." Khulan said.

"Oh, believe me. I've been there." Sectonia said.

"When Shadar broke my heart, I became someone I wouldn't have recognized." Khulan said.

"That sounds horrible…" Sectonia said.

"Yes...so many of my people...lost to that one act. But now...I can make up for it." she said looking at Mornstar.

They gathered before the temple as she levitated the stones as Oliver held Mornstar as the stones flew into it, filling the three slots.

"Seems Mornstar has regained its full power." Elementa said.

"Yes. However, one thing still stands between all of you and Shadar." Khulan said.

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"The Dark Djinn resides in a castle known as Nevermore near the Miasma Marshes, lands so dark no light can penetrate them...except for the light of the Clarion." Khulan said.

"Where is the Clarion?" Philia asked.

"Should be delivered to us right about...now." Jexi said as Cobalt's group returned with a three horned flute.

"It took longer than expected...and a lot of favors, but we finally got it made." Ivy said.

"The Clarion…" Khulan said.

"We asked Cobalt and his party to make the Clarion in case we were to have need of it." Esther said.

"And that time is now. But… what about getting Theo back?" Hope asked.

"Just don't keep asking about that. It'll be ready when it's ready." Cobalt said. "For now…" he said as Amber started playing the Clarion as its music rang out throughout the land and even to its darkest depths.

"Ah…..the call of the Clarion." Shadar said. "Vileheart!"

"Yes, my master." a monstrous creature said appearing before Shadar.

"Do you have what I have entrusted to you? The truth?" Shadar asked.

"I have it right here. In the Soulsnare." Vileheart said.

"Good...then it's about time we showed them how cruel the truth can be." Shadar said.


	18. The Truth

"So these are...the Miasma Marshes." Topaz said as they arrived in a dark and gloomy swamp.

"Don't touch the water. It's filled with impurities that can cause poisoning upon touch." Zircon said.

"So there's no way to get to Nevermore?" Hagakure asked.

"I didn't say that. We just need to walk on the land. That's all I'm…" Zircon said. "I can sense the souls trapped in this place suffering."

"Same here." Mark said as they saw small balls of light flying through the air and heading to the same area. They followed the lights before they saw Vileheart sucking the souls into a strange item in his hand known as the Soulsnare.

Vileheart

Devourer of Souls

"Yes...so much for...Oh...so the chosen heroes have shown up have they?" Vileheart said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hope asked. "Don't bother lying. I know you are one of Shadar's minions."

"Hehe. You are correct. I am Vileheart, a servant to Shadar. I'm just sucking up a few snacks with this...the Soulsnare!" Vileheart said.

"Sorry, but diner's closed right now." David said cracking his knuckles.

"The Soulsnare...Alicia's in there!" Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" Mayumi asked.

"I mentioned it when we first met. That item is what bested her. If we can just get it back…" Drippy said.

"There speaks the boy who seeks the truth." Vileheart chuckled.

"Give Alicia back right now." Sunset said.

"Are you sure any of you are ready?" Vileheart said.

"What are you implying?" Ace asked.

"Hehehe...you'll see." Vileheart said floating right at them.

"Defender's Rush!" Cobalt said rushing into Vileheart. "Do not just stand there. We need to fight him off and get that Soulsnare!"

"Let's do it." Hope said as they fought Vileheart.

"Oh my...you all are quite powerful!" Vileheart said.

"Just gotten used to that sort of thing. Now talk." David said.

"I don't know what you mean. I am simply...oh no!" Vileheart said dropping the Soulsnare. "My Soulsnare! Drat! I guess that means I lose." he said before fleeing.

"Does anyone else feel that was way too easy?" Cobalt asked.

"Yeah, he went out way too quickly. Kind of a letdown after all of that hype." Himiko said.

"Well...least we got the Soulsnare. Now we can set Alicia free." Drippy said.

"Okay….this is it." Oliver said grabbing hold of it. Upon doing so he suddenly collapsed.

"Oliver!" David said catching him.

"This is….Memory Vision!" Aquamarine shouted casting a spell as they saw what Oliver was seeing. In it they saw Alicia facing Shadar.

"And what of your soulmate?" Alicia said.

"Ah...that won't work. I have no soulmate. I eliminated that problem long ago so it wouldn't be used against me." Shadar said.

"But souls can be revived after many years." Alicia said before casting two spells at once before vanishing.

"Those two spells she used….that was Gateway and Breach Time." Ivy said.

"Okay, so let me see if I'm piecing all of this together…" Shuichi said. "After fighting Shadar, she used the spells to go into the future of Oliver's world, and after some time, became his mother."

"This whole quest was about reviving his mother via her soulmate but...he never had a chance to do so from the beginning." Elementa said.

"Oh…Oliver." Mark said sadly.

"So you're saying this whole quest was pointless?" Sero asked.

"...I don't believe it was pointless." David said.

"Neither do I." Ace said.

"Nor me." Hope said.

"How can you say that? You lads all saw what was in that vision. Alicia is dead. This quest was all for naught." Drippy said.

"Stop saying that…!" David said gritting his teeth.

"Whoa, David. Calm down." Sachiko said.

"I refuse to believe it was pointless. Because while this started as a quest to free his mother… It slowly evolved into something else." David said.

"And what was that?" Drippy asked.

"It became...a grand adventure. It reminded me of this whole journey that started when I met Sectonia. When everything was already in ruin…" David said. "I felt like...a new door opened to me. I met so many people across all of the worlds I've been to, friends and enemies alike, they have all taught me so much… And they all helped me grow as a person."

"You're right, David. I was the same when I first arrived." Hope said holding his ring necklace. "When I first inserted myself into the adventures Jexi was having when the Seven Demon Lords were unleashed… I was so green. I made plenty of mistakes, wanted everyone to join our side… and I thought we could always win. But venturing with Jexi and everyone for as long as I have been, I've felt that I've grown. I've overcome my mistakes, confronted the family I ran away from, and made friends and enemies of my own. It's all been such a great experience."

"Well...I was pretty much alone when I started out when I began searching for my brother, but eventually met Azura, Al, and all of you. It's because of all of you that...I'm never truly alone." Ace said as he clenched his pendant along with Theo's keychain.

"I haven't been with this group for long, but I've seen things, done things I never imagined before." Mark said. "I'm going to keep growing...we all will."

"And all this Jexi… it all started with you." Hope said.

"Heh...geez. Don't go and make me up like that." Jexi said.

"It's true, though, Jexi. All of our adventures were only possible because we had you on our side. Your very presence is what continues to inspire everyone around you to keep fighting, no matter how dire the situation, or the odds." David said.

"It's true. It's like with you around...something new and exciting tends to follow not too long after." Aelita said.

"Ever since that one day...it's been like one big roller coaster ride and you started it all." Dan said.

"Yeah! You've shown me how cool it is to be a hero! Pirates are notorious… but being a hero is just as fun as causing trouble!" Luffy said.

"If it wasn't for you guys coming like you did, I wouldn't have beaten Hades. Together, we won a war I thought I'd have to do all on my own." Pit said.

"If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even be here right now. I mean, with Zeref and Acnologia and all. You guys helped me burn all that away." Natsu said.

"You all...helped me with my dream. You keep...making me a better hero." Izuku said.

"I was just some normal martial artist. I've learned more fighting styles out there than back home." Ranma said.

"And...you guys let me in without even wondering who I was. I can't be more grateful." Asta said.

"You...even told us the truth...and promised to help Nezuko...I can't imagine doing this all on my own." Tanjiro said.

"Jexi...we thank you for everything." the nine co leaders of the Dimensional Heroes said.

"Heh. If that's the case...it's been decided. Oliver, I know you aren't dead yet but you're going to wake up right now. We still need to keep the march up.. We came to defeat Shadar didn't we? So let's see it through." Jexi said as a golden light came from him.

"What is…" Cobalt said.

"Now...let's see about making a grand entrance." Jexi said picking Oliver up before rushing towards the castle as the others kept up.

"Huh...what is...that light?" Vileheart said outside of the castle. "Is that a...Ah!" he said as something pierced through him. "What in the-?"

"Well...seems I went above my God Mode...more like I burst right through it." Jexi said standing there in golden armor.

"Jexi… You've finally obtained your own Burst Mode." David said with a smile.

"Impossible… the truth should've killed that boy! How could you have saved him?!" Vileheart asked.

"Killed? Think you're giving yourself way too much credit there. The truth can hurt but that doesn't kill anyone. It takes a person with a strong heart to overcome that hurt. I know he's going to wake soon. But you...I can't really forgive someone like you. So...I'm gonna end you here and now." Jexi said.

"Give it to him, Jexi. Show him your newfound power." David said.

"No...Our newfound power." Jexi said as images of the Dimensional Heroes nine co leaders along with Hope, David, Ace and Mark appeared on the armor. "This is my burst. Golden God: True Justice Warrior!"

"It's just some showy armor!" Vileheart said going right at him.

"It's more than a show." Jexi said creating a golden katana. "Breath of Water: Second Form." he said before cutting Vileheart clean in half. "Water Wheel!"

"That was…" Tanjiro said.

"This is the power of my burst. With this...I can use the abilities of the 13 shown on my armor. But I can only use each once a day." Jexi said as the image depicting Tanjiro blacked out. "12 left in me. But that's more than enough for our final showdown."

"How….how dare you…" Vileheart sputtered.

"He's still kicking after being cut in half?" Usopp said.

"I'll…" Vileheart said.

"Mornstar!" a voice shouted as a brilliant light hit him, finishing him for good.

"Heh...about time you woke up." Jexi said looking at Oliver standing up. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...I'm feeling much better." Oliver said.

"Glad to hear. We were getting worried for a moment there." David said.

"Now...it's about time. We're here at the castle...let's show ourselves in." Jexi said.


	19. Nevermore! Showdown with Shadar

They marched through the castle, traversing its many twists and turns before entering the throne room where within it sat Shadar who waited on a throne which he soon got up out of.

"So, you've come at last." Shadar said. "Greetings. You and the boy have grown strong. But are you strong enough to defeat me?"

"Of course we are. And we'll prove it without a doubt." David said.

"You do realize...that by destroying me...you'll destroy the boy as well." Shadar said.

"So that's supposed to mean that he is your Soulmate? So what? Oliver is still Oliver. Nothing's changed." David said.

"That's right, even after you are defeated, Oliver will still be with us. Now...it's time we dragged you off your throne!" Ace said. "Your days of corrupting people's hearts is over."

"If only it were that simple in your simple mind." Shadar said. "If that is the case...let me welcome you...to my world!" he said spreading his arms out.

Shadar

The Executor

"If this is your world, then it's a world that we don't want any part of!" Hope said.

"Then you'll die first. Pyre!" Shadar shouted sending blue flames right at him.

"Sending fire against me?! Maybe you don't know what I'm capable of!" Hope said punching the flames down. "Those flames weren't nearly as hot as Dabi's."

"Then how about ice? Bleak Midwinter!" he shouted as a violent blizzard started up.

"Please… Arctic Style: Shivering Wind!" David said as a blizzard flew from behind him. Both blizzards ending up cancelling one another out.

"Mornstar!" Oliver shouted casting the spell as it hit Shadar but causing Oliver some pain as well.

"It seems we truly are linked by the same soul." Shadar said.

"Like we said… It doesn't matter!" Sectonia said entering Lavender God: Burst Mode. "Sacred Strike!" she said as she swung her blade sideways, sending a powerful shockwave at Shadar.

"Let Light and Darkness forge a path to a new dawn!" Ace said.

"Oh...but my darkness runs far deeper than you could even imagine. Form Familiar!" Shadar shouted as rising from his shadow was a large knight in black armor.

Eternal Knight

Darkest Demon of Despair

"It doesn't matter how deep ones darkness runs. Good, Evil, it doesn't matter, both are equal." Ace said. "And I use mine to protect those I care about!"

"It won't be that way for long! Eternal Knight, attack!" Shadar called as the knight lunged. It swung its sword as Flamberge blocked it.

"You think I fear darkness?! I burn the darkness away!" Flamberge said entering her Spiral Thunder form and pushing back, blasting the knight with a combination of fire and lightning.

The Eternal Knight soon faltered as it fell to the ground and faded.

"So you have defeated the soldier of my soul. But it matters not. It will be despair that wins this battle. Once all other powers have been extinguished, a more terrifying power awakens. I am the Executor! I have been charged with this world's destruction. And now...you shall witness the true power of the Dark Djinn!" Shadar said as a rune appeared in the sky as it rained down its magic on him before he appeared in a more monstrous and demonic form.

Shadar

The Dark Djinn

"So… Is what we're seeing now his true form?" David asked.

"Very much so. But that's not much of a problem for you, is it?" Cia asked.

"Heh. No it is not." David said.

"In that case, time for us to do what we do best." Sectonia said.

"Let's finish this." Ace said as he activated his Celestial Force.

"Indubitably." Hope said using Azure God Mode Burst.

"I'm right behind you!" Mark added, entering Angel Mode.

"We came to finish this. We aren't going anywhere until you fall." Jexi said.

"Then you will die disappointed!" Shadar said going to attack.

"That's my line." David said drawing Blizzard Edge. "Breath of Ice, Sixth Form. Arctic Illusions." he said as he plants the sword on the ground and creates two ice clones of himself.

"Circles of Hell!" Shadar shouted creating three large pillars of flames on the battlefield.

The ice clones avoid the pillars and strike Shadar before they both dissipated.

"Despair! Blast from Beyond!" Shadar shouted firing powerful beams from both his hands knocking them back. "And now...the End...of the WORLD!" Shadar shouted firing a blast at them from his mouth.

"You...won't win!" Jexi shouted as he countered the blast before sending it right back at Shadar, weakening him greatly. "Now's...our only chance!"

"Jexi, wait. Not to kick a guy while he's down, but… If he really is Oliver's soulmate, then he had to have been like him at some point." David said. "But then… Something happened, am I right? I mean, that is how these things usually go."

"What are you…" Jexi said before he stopped. ("No...he's right. Shadar and Oliver are linked by a soul. So...they had to have been the same some time ago. So...I gotta bring it out...those memories of his past.") "Show me…what's been past!" Jexi shouted plunging into Shadar as the group started to witness memories of his past, as a young soldier named Lucien, who destroyed a town but let a young Alicia go. In retaliation, the soldiers of his homeland burned down his village. He wandered in despair before eventually becoming Shadar, the man who would destroy the world.

"That's so tragic…" Sectonia said.

"But even so… I still believe he made the right decision." Omnimon said.

"Me too. I'm sorry all of this happened. I know how it feels to have lost everything." David said.

"Nobody deserves to go through something like that. Even you, Shadar." Ace said.

"How touching...but it is far too late. I've caused too much destruction to this world. I cannot repent for that." Shadar said.

"Our hands aren't any cleaner. Heck, mine are practically drenched in blood at this point." David said.

"I see….then I know what I must do." Shadar said as his body started to fade in a blue light.

"Shadar, you severed your connection to Oliver so he could live, didn't you?" Leonora asked.

"I have. It is the only way I can fulfill my desire." Shadar said as the light began to engulf the castle as well as the Miasma Marshes. "To protect this world."

Once the light had subsided, the group found themselves by the side of the lake as they looked upon where the castle stood to see it now covered in greenery and life.

"Wow… It looks so peaceful." Sectonia said.

"That's right. To tell the truth, Shadar's...no. Lucien's wish was to protect and save the world...and in the end...that's what he did." Jexi said.

"He redeemed himself." Spade said.

"Well...I think it's about time we left this place. Maybe see how this world of peace has turned out." Emerald said.

"Hold on a sec." Mark spoke up. "There's something he said...he was charged with this world's destruction."

"Mark, I know where you're going with this before you even opened your mouth. And you're right, someone had to have put all of those pieces together." David said.

"Yeah...someone likely did. But...one has to wonder...who?" Jexi said.

Meanwhile watching from the same crystal ball was the figure from before.

"It seems they have triumphed over him. I suppose now is the time….to call upon that spell." they said.


	20. Ashes of Resurrection

It was days later after the battle with Shadar that the group returned to Ding Dong Dell where a party was held. But it wasn't soon after that that Oliver spoke up.

"Guys...there's...something I have to say. I've decided...I'm going home to Motorville." Oliver said.

"Really?" Tanjiro asked.

"Well it does make some sense. It is the only home he's known and where he was raised." Erza said.

"Home is where the heart is, like they say." Hope said.

"We understand. But does anyone else have a strange feeling?" Stahn said.

"About what, Stahn?" Hope asked.

"He's not the only one. I'm getting this feeling of unease." Sectonia said.

"Ah...you guys are just being superstitious. Shadar is gone. There's no more threat." Drippy said.

"Still, Shadar didn't become that way for no reason. It may sound like I'm snooping, or sticking my nose where I shouldn't like I always do, but someone has clearly made him this way." David said.

"Oh...you can let it go. This probably happened ages ago. Whoever helped him is probably long gone." Emerald said.

"This is the Magic Universe, Emerald. I doubt it's as simple as that." Lloyd said.

"It can always be something we work on next time." Oliver said as he headed out.

"Hmm...let's drop the suspicious act for one day. We should see him off." Jexi said.

"I agree. And sorry, everyone. It's just that my group and I can't shake the feeling that we're missing something." David said.

"We can always figure it out another time." Cobalt said. "For now, after such a long journey...we see our compatriot off." he said as they headed out to the square to see Oliver off and head home with him.

"Well...guess this is the end of our act. You guys made proper sidekicks." Drippy said.

"Take care of Myrtle, will you?" Esther said.

"Don't forget to visit. We'll go somewhere dangerous. Promise." Swaine said.

"Take care!" Oliver said.

But before they could go through the Gateway, the sky soon darkened.

"An end to pain…" a voice echoed as stuff began falling from the sky.

"What in the-?" Elementa said.

"Pitiful fools...my gift of manna will cleanse your tainted souls." it echoed.

"Snow? But it's not even cold." Esther said.

"This isn't snow. This is...ash. No...it couldn't possibly be…" Ivy said as the group saw the citizens of Ding Dong Dell began to mutate and change into monsters before their eyes.

"I knew it. For once, I hate being proven right." David said.

"Yeah, don't think you're alone in that regard." Jet said pointing to the monstrous cat on the statue.

"Your Meowjesty?!" Ace said.

"Oliver!" a voice shouted as Marcassin jumped down near them.

"Marcassin!" Leonora said.

"You all must come with me. Far Far Away!" Marcassin chanted as the group vanished.

"Marcassin, what is going on out there?" Alphamon asked as they appeared on the Sky Pirates' airship.

"The Ashes of Resurrection…" Ivy said.

"Ashes of Resurrection?" Mari asked.

"A forbidden spell that was attempted once in the past to bring the dead back but the after effects were monstrous." Ivy said.

"But how was it able to affect the citizens and King Tom if they weren't dead?" Litty asked.

"That is the after effect. Its turned people into horrible looking monsters, barely even human anymore." Ivy said.

"Sadly it's not just happening in Ding Dong Dell. Al-Mamoon and Hamelin have been affected as well." Marcassin said.

"That would explain why you appeared back at Ding Dong Dell." Shanoa said.

"As for how it was casted...this wasn't the act of some hack magic user. This had to have been done by someone very powerful." Ivy said.

"My guess… The very same someone that tipped Shadar to the dark side." Sectonia said.

"Quite possibly, but we don't exactly know who that could be." David said.

"And that isn't the major issue right now. The three kingdoms are affected by this ash and we have no way of fixing this." Elementa said.

"Actually...I...might know someone who might help." Oliver said.

'What are you talking about?" Jexi said.

"I'll...be right back. I need to get Pea." Oliver said casting gateway and vanishing.

"Pea? I heard Oliver mutter it a few times, but I didn't think it meant anything." Kentaurosmon said.

"Now that I think about it...I have seen Oliver talking to thin air a few times. I just thought she was some imaginary friend." Shizaku said.

"Well, it looks like it's not going to stay that way for long." David said.

"Oliver shouldn't take too long using Gateway. He'll bring her here before...too...long." Ivy said looking outside to see the ash falling. "It's falling above this ship too." she said before they saw the crew having changed into monsters.

"And we've got people turning into monsters. I don't think I'll ever get used to apocalyptic scenarios." David said.

It didn't take long before Oliver returned with a little girl with short green hair and a white dress. "Sanckify!" she shouted as a bright light engulfed the area, purging the ashes and fixing the crew.

"Incredible...such a young girl using a powerful spell like that." Ivy said.

"So that's this Pea. She's very amazing." Hope siad.

"And that spell...she purged the ash from the area and fixed the people. It was truly...miraculous." Aqua said.

"Miraculous? No it was sankify. San-ki-fy." she said.

"It...was a compliment." David said sweatdropping.

"Ease up. She's still a little girl." Maki said.

"Her magic power, it's unlike anything I've felt before." Shanoa said.

"Yes...it is far above anything any of you could muster." a voice said as appearing before them was the same man in the rooster headpiece.

"It's you. The chicken guy!" Luffy said.

"You may call me Gallus. I am a member of the council that determines the fate of this world...the Zodiarchs." he said.

"And let me guess...you came to stop us?" Eijiro asked.

"I came to thank you. Because of your power...you have awoken the power that can purify and save this world...Sanctify." Gallus said.

"So...Pea can really save the world?" Lucy asked.

"Doodle-Doo!" Pea said running up to Gallus.

"Ah, young Pea. The ones you have waited for have finally arrived." Gallus said.

"Yep. Now we're friends." Pea said.

"The time is close at hand. For you, Young Pea and for all of them as well. I wish you all well." Gallus said as he vanished.

"Goodbye Doodle-Doo!" Pea called out.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"Okay...now that we have Pea...we can begin formulating a plan." Jexi said. "From what we know, three kingdoms are being affected. Ding Dong Dell, Al-Mamoon and Hamelin."

"But which one do we go to first?" Massimo asked.

"It might be easier to split into three seperate groups and tackle them all at the same time." Leopardmon said.

"Leops is right. The sooner we get this done, the more people we free." David said.

"And the sooner we reveal the mastermind." Leopardmon said.

"Alright, my team and I will be part of one of the groups to go to Ding Dong Dell." David said.

"Hey Mark, let's form one big group and go to Hamelin, whaddya say?" Hope asked.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan!" Mark answered.

"So what? That leaves me with Al-Mamoon?" Ace groaned. "Why me…?"

"What's wrong with Al Mamoon, Ace?" Hope asked.

"Well, you know how he is when it comes to deserts…" Kendo said.

"Um, we could just drop off each of the groups at the entrances to each Kingdom." Stoj said.

"We'll go with you to Al-Mamoon. Besides, we'll just arrive at the city." Jexi said.

"Which leaves us going with David's group to go to Ding Dong Dell." Cobalt said.

"Once we have control over each city, we'll send up flares so Pea can use Sanctify on each of the areas." Jexi said.

"Alright, good luck to us all, everyone. And may fate guide your hand." Tsuki said.

"Okay. Once all that is done, we'll meet back up on this airship. Good luck guys. We'll need it." Jexi said.


	21. Manna Crisis

_In Ding Dong Dell…._

"It's worse than we thought. The entire city is overrun with monsters." Sandstone said.

"We'll need to finish this up quick then. Who knows how long we have before the entire world falls into chaos." David said.

"Best course of action would be to take the palace. If we take that, we can send the flare." Topaz said.

"Yes, we will need to claim the palace as quickly as possible." Leopardmon said.

"Be careful of the monsters, though. They're still people at the end of the day." Elena said.

They hurried through Ding Dong Dell and carefully avoided the monsters before arriving at the palace where the monstrous King Tom jumped down before them with a growl.

King Tom XIV

Tom Tildrum is Undead

"Sorry your Meowjesty...but you're gonna have to go to sleep for a bit." Cobalt said.

"I have a feeling he can take this." Elena said as she brought a hand to the ground and starts charging electricity.

King Tom roared as he started charging at them.

"Bind!" Citrine said holding King Tom in place.

Elena then dashes and strikes at King Tom. "Chidori!"

Elena's Chidori damaged King Tom XIV as he staggered back.

"Fireball!" Emerald shouted hitting King Tom with the fireball.

"Disabling Swordplay!" Sandstone said slashing King Tom at certain points and rendered him immobile. "There. He shouldn't attack for a bit. Now is our chance. Fire the flare!"

"I've got it!" Zircon said firing the flare outside of the palace window. A bright light then consumed the entire kingdom as King Tom reverted to normal.

"Meow...just...what has one been doing this whole time?" King Tom said.

"Your Meowjesty! Are you okay?" Citrine asked.

"One is fine despite his sudden memory loss." King Tom said.

"To put it gently, you turned into a total monster and went on a rampage." Shizaku said.

"That's what you call gently?!" Takeshi said.

"If that is so, one must go and put one's kingdom back in order." King Tom said.

"Take care!" Aquamarine said. "Huh? Now what is this?" she said picking up a small flower before it glowed and surrounded the two groups before a vision began to play out before them with Pea and several unknown people.

"Father...why are you sleeping?" Pea said.

"The Wizard King...your father...He slipped away most peacefully." one of them said.

"But he's there. Why are you crying?" Pea asked.

"No. I'm not crying." the same person said.

"Your highness...it is time for you to take your father's place." another said.

"Um...you mean I'll be Queen Pea?" Pea asked.

"Yes. That is what is to be expected, your radiance." the same person said.

"I wonder if I'll be a good queen." she said before the scene changed to Pea before 12 unknown people.

"And so it has been decided. All matters of state have been entrusted to the Council of Twelve." one of them said.

"That's right. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about a thing." another said laughing.

"Look at her. Princess Pea hasn't an idea what's going on." another said.

"She is no mere princess." another said.

"Ah...you are quite right. Please accept my humblest apologies Queen Pea." the same person said before the scene changed to Pea in a throne with two ladies.

"You look simply radiant, Princess Pea. But we better start calling you by your true name...Queen Cassiopeia." she said.

"But father always called me Pea." Pea said.

"You're a big girl now. And after today, everyone will know you by your big grown up name." she said.

"But...I…" Pea said.

"Your subjects are all toasting your health, Queen Cassiopeia!" the second woman said. "They're sure you'll take after the Wizard King and lead us to a glorious future."

"But...I'm Pea. I don't want to be a queen." she said before the visions ended as the flower vanished.

"Were those...Pea's memories? She's...a Queen?!" Cobalt said.

"I think there's more to it than that. It's more like...she was one, or a part of her. I can relate to that feeling." Sectonia said.

"The poor child. Still...one has to wonder...if she's a queen...why isn't she at her kingdom?" Amber said.

_Meanwhile in Al-Mamoon…_

"Whoa! Easy there!" Jexi said as he and the others fought back against the monsters on their way to the palace.

"Keep pushing through, we're almost to the Palace!" Roy said.

"Yeah. There we can...oh you gotta be kidding." Luna said as they saw a large cowlike beast.

"Is that...the Cowlipha?!" Reflet said.

Queen Lowlah

Inhuman Unkindness

"Looks like she's more of a mad cow than a Cowlipha." Ranma said.

"Either way, we must soothe the savage beast within if we wish to stop her." Ace said.

The Cowlipha roared fiercely as she charged at them like a bull.

"Get outta the way!" Jexi said as they dodged to the sides as she rammed into a wall.

"~You are the ocean's grey waves~." Azura sang as the Cowlipha charged her. "It didn't work."

"It probably wouldn't. This isn't the same as calming someone who is enraged. She's been warped by the spell." Elementa said.

"Here goes, God Hand!" Mari called as Athena appeared and a large golden fist appeared and slammed down onto the Cowlipha.

"Natsu, with me!" Minerva said.

"Okay. Fire Dragon's….Demolition Fist!" he shouted nailing the Cowlipha right in the head and sending her crashing into the wall, taking her out. "Uh...did you need to go or…"

"It's fine, we managed to stop her. Jexi, Ace, launch the flares." Minerva said.

"Flare. One." Jexi said firing it outside as the light bathed over Al-Mamoon, purifying it.

"Oh...We feel as though we have awoken for a very long dream...or a very short one. How confusing...A dream about some manner of some terrifying bovine monstrosity. We are not amused." she said awaking.

"It's alright we…." Simon said before he was stopped.

"Yeah...probably best we don't tell her she was living her nightmare." Pit said.

"Now then...we must be off to see the affairs of our kingdom." the Cowlipha said.

"Looks like we're...now what is this?" Elementa said noticing a flower. "This wasn't here and yet I can feel a…" she said as they were engulfed in a bright light as visions came before them.

In them appeared an older Pea with a parrot in a cage.

"Apus, at least I have you to talk to. What the council are doing...have you heard? Earlier on, I overheard the captain of the guards. He said the kingdom was in a perilous state. He spoke of people too poor to buy bread and of the starving dying in the streets. Yet...the council assured me all is well. Just who is telling the truth? Tell me Apus."

The scene then changed to the council as they deliberated.

"This is most troubling. The Queen persists in her wish to involve herself in the affairs of state." one said.

"Should this continue, she may realize it is we who rule the kingdom and alert the populace…" another said.

"Hahahaha. Surely it would do little harm to allow her to sit on the Council? Provided that we keep the more sensitive matters from Her Majesty's hearing." another said.

"Yes. And ensure that she is made publicly responsible for all of the Council's decisions." another said.

"Ha! A most splendid idea. We shall keep our kingdom while she takes all the blame." another said as their eyes glowed red before the scene changed once more to the older Pea kneeling down upon the ground.

"Father, I know you would be proud. Today, the council gave me their approval. I am to be involved in the affairs of state. Now, I can work for the best interests of my subjects. I have taken a long, hard look at myself and have decided to put my subjects first, and do all I can to rid this world of war and famine. Father...I have learned of the existence of an ancient spell with the power to end all suffering...I shall do you proud. I vow that I will master that spell and save all my subjects and kingdom from despair. Soon, father, soon I shall bring the light of hope into my people." she said before the vision ended there.

"Pea...she has such a pure heart. But that Council..." Ace said.

"Yeah...they just used her as a possible scapegoat if they messed up." Rainbow said.

"Those bastards…" Aluche said. "This is just like how the Knights of Curia planned to have Lili sacrificed."

"Is it possible? Could the council really be the true enemy here?" Sunset asked.

"If that was the case...how come Gallus is helping us...and one other question...if they are as crazy as I think they are…why haven't they taken the world yet?" Ulrich said.

_Meanwhile in Hamelin…_

"At least we know Marcassin is safe from this spell plaguing the world, but who could be corrupted here other than him?" Hope asked.

"How about everyone? The spell has corrupted every person here." Akane said.

"This is just horrible. How could anyone do this?" Sonia asked.

"Not sure who would want to cast a spell like this. This is far beyond anything I've seen." Aqua said.

"Maybe someone with no faith in humanity." Mark theorized. "I'm sure we'll find out once Pea casts the spell to reverse all this."

"Yeah...we're almost at the palace. We can fire the flare once we get to the fountains." Ichiro said as they got into the castle. "See? Now we…" he said before they heard the sound of tank treads revving. "What the-?" he said before they saw a monstrous looking tank roll right in.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Fuyuhiko asked.

Porco Loco

Eisenschwein Mk XX

"Wait a sec...that's the tank!" Eddy exclaimed. "This spell affects tanks too?!"

"No...this one's a different model...it's not like the one we took down. They must have developed it after we left Hamelin." Kazuichi said.

"Well, it certainly got affected by the spell for sure. Let's send it to the scrap heap, team!" Hope said as everyone spread out.

"Moltar, go for its treads, melt its mechanisms!" Ichiro ordered.

"Can do, Ichiro!" Moltar responded as he charged up. "Molten Shot!"

Moltar then fired a stream of lava that hit the tank's treads, melting them, making the tank unable to move.

Porco Loco then fired its weapons everywhere, trying to desperately hit the two teams.

"Somebody take out its weapons!" Kazuichi called.

"Leave it to Nu!" Nu said flying in the air and readying her blades. "Legacy Edge!" she called opening a portal in front of her as a barrage of swords flew out. They stabbed into its arm cannons and disabled them, ripping them off the machine.

"Great work, Nu! Now, to finish it off!" Ichiro said. "Everyone, attack it all at once!" Ichiro said readying his swords. "Breath of Thunder, First Form: Thunderclap and Flash-Threefold!"

"Die, crazy pig!" Ed yelled as he launched himself at the tank. "YAAHHH!"

Ichiro sliced up Porco Loco as Ed headbutted the tank's side, causing it to tip over. This proved too much for the tank, which then exploded.

"Ready for the junkpile." Hope said firing the flare as Pea's magic washed over Hamelin, purifying all of its people. "Now let's...huh?" he said seeing the flower. "Now where did…" he began before the light of the flower washed over them as visions began to play before them. It then showed an adult Pea as she watched something.

"How? How could this happen? Every man, woman and child in my kingdom. How did this happen? Manna was supposed to help them. Not...not this...Tell me why." she said before the scene started to show flashbacks of her childhood.

"My name is Cassiopeia. I am Queen of Nazcaa. When I was a child, I was known as Pea. I lived together with my father, and did not want for anything. Then, when my beloved father passed away, I ascended the throne...little knowing what horrors awaited me." she began as the vision showed the council. "Ignorant of the affairs of state, I allowed the Council of Twelve to control everything. But the council paid not the slightest heed to the well-being of my subjects. I had always thought of Nazcaa as a peaceful realm. But now, I saw that it was blighted by greed, and torn apart by conflict."she said as it showed the older Pea. "The scales had fallen from my eyes. I felt the desperation of those ground down in poverty. I felt the pain of those fighting for survival. And I saw how I lived a gilded life of luxury. A life they could never hope to enjoy. I decided that I must change. I would work for the good of others and do all I could to eliminate conflict. That is how I arrived at my decision. That is what drew me to the spell that would save the world...Manna."

The scene then changed to her casting the spell. "When I came to use that spell, not a doubt clouded my mind. I was certain that the Manna would purify the hearts of my people. But then...my dream of peace turned into a nightmare. All those the Manna touched turned to beasts, turning on one another. For years, the nightmare went on. The years stretched to decades...and still it continued. Then one day, I realized there was no one left. The council was gone, the guards were gone, my ladies in waiting too. They were all gone. The Manna I had unleashed claimed the lives of every one of them. I am completely and utterly alone. But...death is a privilege I will never know. And who can say what this endless solitude might make of me. That is why I have decided to fill these flowers with my memories. If you have found this flower, I pray that you will find your way to me. That is my only wish. Until then, I shall be waiting. Always waiting. Alone in Nazcaa." she said showing her sitting alone in the throne as the visions soon ended.

"Jeez...Pea went through all that?" Eddy asked.

"That poor girl…" CP said softly.

"She just wanted to help her people but...she ended up dooming them instead." Xion said.

"That Manna she was talking about...there's no doubt it's the same as the Ashes of Resurrection." Aqua said.

"And in dooming her kingdom, she was doomed to wait alone until now." Hope said. "This Nazcaa place...she's been waiting there. We should tell this to the others." he said as they left and reunited with the groups on the Iron Wyvern.

"Nazcaa? Oh now that takes me back." Drippy said.

"You've heard of it?" Cobalt asked.

"It was an advanced civilization that disappeared in a single night...ten thousand years ago." Marcassin said.

"So...it's all gone then huh?" Linde asked.

"Not...entirely." Marcassin said as the ship dropped them onto a large ancient ruin of sorts.

"So this place is...all that's left. What are these strange altars?" Robin asked.

"They're not altars, silly. They're my flowerpots." Pea said.

"Flowerpots? You mean the ones you used to grow those memory flowers?" Hope asked.

"Well we still have them. Maybe we're supposed to plant them in the pots." Fluttershy said.

The group did so, planting the flowers they recovered into each of the pots. The lines soon light up as a voice spoke.

"My flowers...they have guided you…" the voice said.

"It's Cassiopeia. She's...speaking to us." Esther said.

"And now...you all are...here. Where it all began...time has come." the voice said as the main altar started to glow.

"Looks like this is it. The last memory." Ivy said as visions began to play before them all as it showed the queen in her throne.

"My solitude stretched before me, with no end in sight. All I had for company were my memories- the pieces of an ever more distant past. I tried to hold on to the happy times, hoping to keep my loneliness at bay. For how many years this continued, I cannot say. And then...one day.." she said before a vision showed her looking at her younger self. "Can it be true? Are you...me? But why? Just who do you think you are? What? What do you want with me? I see. You came to accuse me. To blame me for the loss of all those lives. Well then...I shall banish you from my sight." she said as the next vision showed her in a silver like mask and armor.

"Hahaha. That's right. Banish her! Pour forth your Manna and be done with them all! Yes...that shall be my gift. The Gift of the White Witch!" she said before the council appeared before her.

"We have awaited you, your Radiance." they all said.

"Councillors, my beautiful Manna can end the world in an instant. We need only choose when that instance shall be. We may shape the fate of the world as we will and start fresh whenever we please. That is the power of manna. I hereby call the council to order." she said as the memory ended.

Sectonia can only quiver at the memories, holding a hand to her heart, as she knows full well how it has felt to be like that.

"So...she's the one behind everything." Jalter said.

"So it would seem…" Sectonia said.

"But...Pea...she was right there with the queen. She was right there." Nami said.

"Cassiopeia is on her own. Please help her." Pea said.

"Silence!" a voice echoed as they looked to the sky to see a large white castle floating high above.

"What is that? That castle just appeared out of nowhere!" David said.

"So little girl...you stir up trouble yet again. Why save this doomed world when my Manna can simply restart it anew." the voice said.

"That must be Cassiopeia." Hope said.

"Cassiopeia is a name long forgotten. I am the White Witch, arbiter of the fate of the world. It is my decision and my right to bring this world to an end. The judgment has been passed. It shall not be overturned." she said.

"No. That's where you're wrong. We'll make you see the error of your ways." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia? Wh-what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" David asked. "Wait… That demeanor of hers… I-I see. So that's why."

"That's right. I was once just like her, only caring about my own beauty and nothing else, even worse, being manipulated into feeling this way too. I want to help her see that she's doing this all wrong." Sectonia said.

"Don't worry. We will. For right now, we need to figure out how to get up there." Jexi said. "No doubt that thing's well secured."

"Right, so just flying up there is out." Mark confirmed. "And it's also possible she's accounted for teleportation as well."

"Wish we had our...ship?" Jexi said as they saw a familiar looking shape firing down at the castle before sweeping down before them. It was the Galaxy King.

"What the? But...how? We left it in Motorville." Tails said before the doors opened.

"You know...you really oughta learn to calibrate your passwords and security more carefully. Some unsavory character may try and steal this thing." a figure said.

"Yeah...like you aren't one yourself...Flux." Jexi said smirking.

"Wait, Flux?!" Kagura said surprised.

"Oh calm down. I'm not stealing it...yet." Flux said. "I came for the coordinates like all of you when I overheard your chatter on your comm network."

"Why are you helping us?" Jexi said.

"This may be my last chance to beat any of you. I can't do that if some witch goes and kills all of you." Flux said.

"Quite right." David said.

"But how did you even…" Jexi said as Flux opened Alphonse's armor and took out a small device.

"Really glad you guys never found this." Flux said holding it.

"He hid a tracker inside Al?" Edward asked.

"When did he ever sneak that inside my armor?" Alphonse asked.

"When I held you captive during that thing with all the murderers and Shadow Mewtwo. Like...a long ways back." Flux said.

"You're always prepared for anything." Hope said.

"Yeah. So um...shouldn't you guys be...you know? Saving the day and rescuing the girl...or...whatever it is you guys do?" Flux said.

"He has a point. Time is running out." David said.

"Right, time to drag the White Witch down from her throne." Simon said.

The group soon started loading on.

"Just so you guys know, just cause I helped you out doesn't mean I'll lose out on the inheritance." Flux said.

"Say what you will. There's only one member of the Flux Family that I'm focused on right now." David said.

"You mean Theodore right? He tried to recruit me awhile back but I said no. Don't go dying to him." Flux said walking off.

"Wait, you aren't joining us?" Hope asked.

"Nope. Gotta get the last coordinates and then I am gone." Flux said.

"I think he made the right choice turning down Theodore. I doubt he would actually give Amadeus what he wanted, anyway." David said.

"None of you can give me what I desire. And that is to beat all of you." Flux said. "And little brother...seeing as how you've caused more problems for your friends...a little tip. Consider what our father has and what your friend fails to possess." he said walking off.

"What did he mean by that?" Mari asked.

"Not sure. Was it...a tip about the Malice?" Damien pondered.

"We can figure it out later." Tails said as the ship began to float.

"Hang on Queen Cassiopeia...we're coming." Oliver said.


	22. The White Witch

"Whoa. This place is huge." Luffy said as they stood at the base of the large white castle.

"Cassiopeia, being a queen, is likely within a throne room of some kind. We should hurry." Sci-Twi said.

"Stop!" a voice echoed as Gallus appeared before them.

"Gallus." Jalter said. "I take it you are here to stop us."

"The queen has a barrier around her heart that you cannot even hope to break yet due to her years of loneliness." Gallus said.

"But we can do it. Cause I'm not alone this time. I have Oliver and Oliver's friends." Pea said.

"Is that so, little one? Then they will have to prove it." Gallus said.

"A test of strength. You want us to fight you." Sectonia said.

"It is the only way. And the only wand that can save her is mine. But I won't give it up without a fight. So come, saviors of this world! Let's put your powers to the test." Gallus said.

Gallus

The Power Beyond the Throne

"Very well." Arnice said as she summoned her Blood Sword. "Nightmare Form!" she called as she now donned silver armor and a red and blue wing each from her back as a crown stood on her head. "Take this!" she called using her wings to launch projectiles from them.

"Oh...so you are guided by rage is it?" Gallus said standing behind her.

"Whoa, how'd he get behind Arnice so fast?!" Hope said.

"Teleportation Magic. I don't even need a sixth sense to tell this guys magic is through the roof." Ivy said. "But...there's also something odd about him."

"Terra Infirma!" Gallus chanted as the earth tore apart and entrapped Arnice.

"He's strong. Attacking him head on won't do a thing." Hope said.

"No, it won't...Absolute Zero!" Gallus said summoning a fierce blizzard that hit the group.

"That's it. His aura changes depending on the spell he uses." Jexi said.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Sectonia said as she threw balls of lightning at Gallus.

"Terra Infirma!" Gallus said raising the earth to block the lightning.

"No matter what we try, that earth barrier of his always blocks our attacks." David said.

"Except it only entraps and blocks lightning. And his aura changed when he used it. So...here goes!" Jexi said charging in with Sectonia and David in his arms.

"A head on assault? A little cliche don't you think? Fire Trident!" Gallus said sending three streams of fire at them.

"Maybe...but I figured out how to get you off edge." Jexi said tossing David and Sectonia into the air.

"What?" Gallus said.

"You can only cast one spell at a time...and it takes time to change your aura to the required element. So...what better way than an ambush?" Jexi said.

"Freeze Lancer!" David casted firing crystals at Gallus.

"Holy Lance!" Sectonia casted shooting spears of light.

"Hehehe. Not bad at all." Gallus said taking the attack as he stood there. "Seems you two are equal to my ghost."

"Because the two of us have supported each other through everything. The bonds we share with our friends, and each other, will only make us stronger." David said.

"Wait...did he just say his ghost?" Eddy said.

"Doodle Doo's not alive anymore." Pea said.

"I had a feeling that might be the case. He doesn't leave any footprints behind or anything." Ivy said.

"That is correct. I am a soul. The soul that resides within the wand known as Astra, the twin to Mornstar." Gallus said. "I gave it to you people in hopes of leading you to me and to her, likewise."

"Whoa." Hope said.

"But...you're a chicken. Aren't you a member of her council?" Natsu asked.

"Ha. I work for no one. This "Gallus" is just a pretense, a mask, nothing more. It enabled me to watch over her...to protect my daughter." Gallus said.

"Your daughter...but that would make you…" Elementa said.

"Correct. I am, or rather was...the Wizard King." Gallus said.

"I knew it. I had a feeling, but somehow I knew it." David said.

"My daughter had lost her way once I departed from this world and calling down the manna pulled her into a deep darkness. She cannot even see past it." Gallus said.

"I understand the feeling very well… How it feels to be blinded by the very thing she desires the most." Sectonia said.

"And now...all I can do now is to entrust her life to you all. To bring her back to the kind princess she used to be." Gallus said as he faded away leaving only the wand behind.

"May your soul find peace in Devaloka." Ace said as he picked up the wand and handed it to Oliver.

"Guys, I have a feeling that fixing Cassiopeia's Heart won't be easy. But together, we'll be able to help her." Hope said.

They continued marching up the castle until they reached the council's room where Cassiopeia and the Zodiarchs sat.

"So the promised ones have come at last. I am sorry but you cannot overturn our decision." Cassiopeia said.

"No, you're wrong. We have plenty of times already. And more importantly, we came here to save your soul." Sectonia said.

"Ha. The nerve of these children." the tiger said.

"What utter morons." the rat said.

"These are supposed to be the saviors." the dragon said.

"Doubt us all you want. But the way Cassiopeia is now, I know how it feels more than anyone… How it feels to be alone." Sectonia said.

Cassiopeia looked up in surprise as her spell surrounding the Zodiarchs vanished, dispelling the illusions of them.

"They were merely an illusion." Emiya said.

"She's been living in her own world. Her magic was so powerful it brought her thoughts to life." Ivy said.

"And it's made her do things like unleash the Ashes of Resurrection." Hope said.

"You are a fool. You haven't even grasped the reason? This world is imperfect. It deserves to be destroyed!" she said.

"Nothing is ever perfect. But it's because of its flaws that people are striving to improve on it. Come on… You can't possibly believe that such a stagnant world is the only way, can you?" Sectonia asked.

"Silence!" Cassiopeia shouted forcing them back with just her magic. "The world is mine to do as I see fit! And I shall not have any of you stand in my way anymore!"

Cassiopeia

The White Witch

(Cue- The Will that Opposes Reason- Tales of Berseria)

"I made a promise that I will stop you, and free your soul… And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Sectonia said.

"Weak-hearted humans, and all who follow them… I condemn you to suffer forever!" Cassiopeia called. "The saviors of this doomed world will die here!"

"Sectonia, we'll keep her busy! You just get ready to strike her with the mother of all Indignations." Hope said.

"Thank you. I'm counting on you." Sectonia said.

"Her magic is beyond anything I can comprehend. We need to be careful." Elementa said.

"I shall try to weaken her abilities. Debilitate!" Magress called as four different colored orbs floated down and dispersed a mist that washed over Cassiopeia.

"Disperse!" she said as the mist vanished. "What a pathetic spell. Fallen Star!" she said taking out Magress with one hit.

"Magress!" Ace said.

"Light Magic: Light Ray!" Elementa said firing light only for it to be deflected.

"Your magic can't harm me." Cassiopeia said.

"I know that. But I have to at least try." Elementa said. "Fire Magic: Flame Meteor!" she said as a large ball of fire aimed for Cassiopeia only to not do much damage.

"Pyriphlegethon!" Papelne called as Cerberus appeared and became coated with fire and charged into her. The attack hit Cassiopeia but did no damage.

"A weak attack!" Cassiopeia said.

"Well, how about this!" Mark said, powering up. "Holy Blast!" he called as he launched the attack at Cassiopeia.

"Not good enough!" Cassiopea said deflecting it. "You are all...insignificant!" she shouted as darkness surrounded her before she emerged as a large six limbed beast.

Cassiopeia

Monster of Manna

"This level of magic...is equivalent to that of a disaster. She's gonna end up destroying herself and the world before long." Ivy said.

"Then I may as well give her something with some bite." David said as he enters Sapphire God: Burst Mode and draws his sword.

"Begone, boy." Cassiopeia roared as she jumped into the air and pounced down towards David.

"Too slow." David said as he swung his giant sword.

"What?!" Cassiopeia asked.

"Oh honey, did you really think I hadn't tangled with a few beasts up until now? Trust me, I know a thing or two about pride, and yours will lead to your downfall." David said.

"You know nothing about me!" Cassiopeia said.

"No, but she does." Hope said seeing Sectionia all charged up. "You ready, Sectonia?"

Sectonia nods as a magic circle appears under Cassiopeia and over Sectionia. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who open the gates of hell… Come forth, divine lightning!"

"This power…!" Cassiopia said in shock.

"Take every bit of it, and come to your senses!" Hope said.

"This ends now! Indignation!" Sectonia shouted as a giant lightning bolt strikes at Cassiopeia. It was so powerful, it reverted her back to her previous form as she lost her mask and knelt on the ground.

"No. This world is imperfect! It needs to be destroyed so a new world can start." Cassiopeia said pounding on the ground as she cried.

"Cassiopeia… I understand full well how you feel. That might be because...I was once just like you." Sectonia said. "I was so obsessed about my own beauty that I didn't care who I hurt. Wait… Scratch that. I was probably even worse."

"What she's trying to say is...life isn't perfect. There are good times, sad times...but we have to go past that if our lives have to have any meaning. I met Pea...and we became friends. She's a part of you." Oliver said.

"Please don't be upset with Cassiopeia. She's been sad for so long now. But...now that she has you all as friends...she won't be so lonely anymore. I don't have to look after her anymore. Goodbye, everyone." Pea said as she ran to Cassiopeia as a light enveloped the two before standing there was the true Cassiopeia.

"So, this is your true form. Honestly, I like this look a lot better." Sectonia said.

"Yes. I am Queen Cassiopeia, as I was a long time ago." Cassiopeia said. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Likewise. Er...properly, I mean." David said.

"Now that I have been restored...I will do the best I can to undo my mistakes." Cassiopeia said.

"We think not!" a voice echoed as a massive orb with Cassiopeia's old mask arose. "We decide the fate of this world!"

"No, you do not. The fate of the worlds is for the people to decide!" Sectonia said.

"She's right. To hell with fate, it's no longer your choice to decide this worlds fate, and we'll prove it to you here and now!" Ace said.

"We, the Zodiarchs, are in control now. Along with our new councilman." they said as a body began to form above it.

"What in the…" Sheer said.

"Ah...how long has it been...since I had something close to a body." the figure said as the upper torso had large wings. "Hmm. A mix mash of different species. Oh...and the former prince of the Sky Kingdom."

"It can't be...Justice?!" Sheer said.

"Who's that, Sheer?" Hope asked.

"He's the one I told you about. The one who tried to eliminate all species he thought impure." Sheer said. "The one Lucifer defeated."

"So that's Justice?" Hope asked as Justice spread his wings.

"Ah...It took so long...but I have returned to the known universes." he said.

"You don't belong here anymore, Justice." Sheer said. "How are you even back? I saw Lucifer kill you."

"True. My body was destroyed. By my rage against him allowed my soul to live...but in someplace else. But I have her to thank. Her despair and desire for a new world was what fueled my return." Justice said. "And with these beings...we will reign as the new White Witch!"

The Zodiarchy

The Council Corrupted

"Hate to be such a terrible welcome committee after all of that, but we're not going to let that happen again." Alphamon said.

"That's right. Allow us to show you the TRUE meaning of justice." David said.

"Theo is watching us, and I won't let him down!" Ace said.

"Ugh. A half breed and a Nephilim. You two will be the first to die. Attack, my satellites!" Justice said as five orb-like creatures flew at them.

David twirls his giant sword to deflect the attacks the orbs made on him.

Ace summoned Leomurg in its gun form as he took aim and fired. "Riot Gun!" his shots destroying the satellites.

"Wow...I'm really impressed." Justice said as he attacked them with dark magic. "A half breed Lunarian...and a Nephilim. Both of you are a plague in my pure world."

"Happy to disappoint you." David said as he fired a blast of light that pierces through the darkness.

"You're the one who's the plague on humanity!" Ace said.

"Humanity? Why would I care for humanity? I only care for the angel race." Justice said. "You should have died that first time."

"My Father gave his life so that my brothers and I could live, so that we could fight on for our friends sake!" Ace said.

"Ah...guess Sheer didn't bother telling you...I'm the one who snuffed out his light." Justice said. "But I will still be proven true for what I did was right! I was saving the Sky Universe!"

"By wiping half of life from it? I don't see how that's considered 'saving' the Sky Universe!" Ace said.

"Of course you wouldn't. None of you understand what it means to live in a peaceful world!" Justice said as darkness gathered around him. "But no matter...I will gladly destroy all of you in order to make it all happen!"

"You know what my desire is… To create a world that welcomes people of all races, histories, backgrounds and ideologies. To me, that is a TRUE peaceful world. I would know, because I already live in that kind of world." David said.

"I've heard enough! Chaos!" Justice said firing a powerful dark spell at them. "Nothing can stop this from happening!"

"Feeling's mutual. I've heard enough from you too." David said as he gathers his energy and fires a blast of light.

"What?" Justice said as it pierced through the Chaos spell and split his torso from the Zodiarchs as they were destroyed by the light. "Not...again...to be brought down to this level." he growled as his body slowly fell apart.

"You've lost, it's over, Justice." Ace said as he unsheathed his sword to finish him only to look in shock as Justice was laughing.

"Over? Far from it. My body may die a thousand deaths but my soul will still live on. I'll await your demise from within the Lost!" he said laughing as his body crumbled away.

"Justice...you'll never understand what peace really means." Sheer said.

"Is it...finally over?" Stoj asked.

"In the most simplest way I can...yes. Its finally over." Ivy said.

"*Sigh* What a relief." Ace smiled.

"Yes...the story of this world has finally ended...and...I will give the world a second chance." Cassiopeia said.

"Thank you, Cassiopeia. We're glad we can help." Sectonia said with a bow.

It wasn't long after that the group made their peace with Oliver and his friends as they headed off.

"And with that defeat...we finally found our final coordinates." Achilles said.

"And the final location...the one our father is waiting at...is the Tower of Infernity." Fenric said.

"It's most likely where all of the other Fluxes are going to show up." David said.

"Then we best be prepared to deal with a lot of trouble." Mark said. "No doubt the Tower is going to end up being a war zone."

Meanwhile at said tower, looking out over the edge of it was Cretaceous. "The time is soon at hand. My children...you and I shall meet soon. Then...I can finally find peace for what I have done."

To be continued...


End file.
